Vínculos
by FadeWalkerN
Summary: - Lunfardo argentino. - Historia de creación propia con referencias a otras obras. - Temática fantástica, sobrenatural, ciencia ficción. - Prohibida cualquier copia o adaptación.
1. Capítulo 1: Cambios

**Prólogo:**

Hace tres meses, se dio una emigración masiva de ciudadanos uruguayos en Argentina. Se estima que el 97% de los uruguayos residentes, así como sus familias, volvieron a su país.

Dos semanas después, Argentina cortó toda relación con la nación vecina y criminalizó cualquier tipo contacto con la misma. La medida se sumó a resoluciones tomadas por un conjunto de países y organizaciones para bloquear a la diminuta república.

Esta historia narrará las vivencias de varios chicos del ambiente del freestyle argentino y un nuevo mundo que se abre ante ellos.

Personajes:

Los pibes:

Ignacio Matías Spallati - Ecko - 20 años

Valentín Oliva - Wos - 21 años

Mauro Román Monzón - Lit Killah - 20 años

Daniel C. Labocha - Dani Ribba - 20 años

Mateo Palacios Corazzina - Trueno - 16 años

Manuel Vainstein Biquard - Replik - 19 años

Damián Nicolás La Fuente - Dam - 20 años

Los Quintos:

Nicolás - Quinto del Agua

Victoria - Quinta de la Luz

Agustín - Quinto del Aire

Valentina - Quinta del Fuego

Emiliano - Quinto de la Tierra

* * *

**A tener en cuenta:**

El universo en el que se ambientará esta historia es muy extenso. Partimos de la base de que casi todas las historias o libros que conocemos, son versiones de sucesos que sucedieron en el pasado, algunos aquí en nuestro planeta, algunos en otros.

La Existencia se divide en Universos, siendo el nuestro, y más específicamente la Tierra, el centro de todo. La Existencia se rige por las reglas del Equilibrio entre el Orden y el Caos. Debido a la naturaleza del Caos por el desbalance, el Orden creó cinco seres, que se encargarían de mantener el balance de las cosas cuando fuera necesario.

Cabe destacar que "Los Quintos", como se los llama, son seres sumamente poderosos, siendo superiores a dioses, titanes y similares. Su trabajo no es tomar partido, sino que deben mantener el Equilibrio. La mayoría de los panteones y dioses de diversas religiones existen en la actualidad y conviven con todos nosotros, así como toda la mitología asociada. Asimismo también pueden aparecer seres de otros planetas y galaxias.

Los Quintos tienen personalidades diferentes, pero aún así, son capaces de pensar y comunicarse entre ellos como si fueran uno. Actualmente tienen la apariencia de simples jóvenes, pero su verdadera edad verdadera es desconocida.

Como expliqué antes, esta historia es la última parte de una mucho más extensa, que fui desarrollando yo utilizando recursos de otras obras. Y se podrán presentar referencias a distintos libros, películas, juegos, y mangas/animé. Algunas cosas serán fieles a las originales y otras serán adaptadas por los personajes.

* * *

**I.**

**6 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**14.27 horas.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Finalmente una noche de sueño en mi casa. El viaje fue una locura, sin dudas, pero nada mejor que la cama de uno. La tarde transcurría tranquila, hoy tuve el día libre, para descansar un poco y pasar con mi abuela y mi madre. Mañana ya volveré a seguir con todo. Una llamada llegó, un número oculto. Observé la pantalla confundido y opté por atender.

— _Hola? _— pregunté al contestar.

— _Buenas, Matías verdad?_ — contestó. Era un chico, no sonaba como adulto.

— _S-sí, él habla. Quién sos? Cómo conseguiste este número?_ — cuestioné. La situación era muy extraña. Tal vez era un admirador y temí que mi número personal se haya filtrado.

— _Uh, genial, toda la mañana intentando comunicarme con vos._ — continuó el extraño. — _Me llamo Nicolás, y soy el encargado de organizar una reunión bastante grande, con varios chicos del 5to Escalón, la FMS y el ambiente en general._

— _Una reunión? Los pibes no me dijeron nada y hoy tenía el día libre. De qué se trata?_ — pregunté algo curioso. Era extraño que alguien nos quisiera a todos juntos.

— _Si, será hoy a las 18 horas, en el hotel Vista en las afueras de la ciudad. Sentite libre de preguntarle al resto de los chicos, sos el último que me faltaba contactar._ — decía el chico al otro lado del teléfono. — _Te gustaría venir? Te puedo enviar un texto con los datos._

— _Emm, si dale, mandame todo. Hablo luego con los pibes y me las arreglo._ — asentí sin más.

— _Perfecto wacho! Te envío todo! Nos vemos a la tarde!_ — saludó y cortó la llamada.

¿Qué carajos pasó? Acepté ir a una reunión de la que no sabía nada sólo porque un chico que ni conozco me invitó. Había algo en su voz que en lugar de desconfiar, se sentía seguro decirle que sí. Tengo que hablar con los chicos rápido, a ver qué saben ellos de esto. Tomé mi celular y abrí el grupo de Whatsapp.

**En Whatsapp:**

Yo:

\- Eu, giles. Me llamó un flaco random invitandome a una juntada o algo así.

\- Con la gente de la fms y eso. Saben algo? 14.32

Damssj ~ Damian N L:

\- Boludo a mi también me llamó, pensé que me estaban cargando 14.35

Niño Diccionario ~ Manuel V.:

\- A mi también, alguno estuvo repartiendo nuestros números?

\- Era de un desconocido. Van a ir? 14.36

Yo:

\- Pa mi que si, yo que sé. Si nos invitó a todos por algo es, no? 14.36

Dam sin Pilas ~ Monzón:

\- Vo querés joda nomás, labios de petero jajajaj

\- Igual si, pa mi pinta ir a ver que onda

\- Además, hace cuanto no estamos todos los del quinto y la fms juntos. 14.37

Enano ~ D. Ribba:

\- Eu que onda? Yo hablé con el Wosito y me dijo que iba también.

\- Alguno sabe donde queda? 14.40

Damssj ~ Damian N L:

\- Cazzu me dijo que a ella y Tomás también los llamaron y van a ir.

\- Nos juntamos en algún lado todos y vamos juntos? 14.40

Yo:

\- Juega esa si, escribanle a todos y nos juntamos en la plaza del quinto a las 17. 14.42

\- Kheasé ~ Ivo Serue:

\- Dale ya quedé con Nikki y Seven pa ir también. Nos vemos ahí 14.44

Relámpago ~ Teo Palacios:

\- Yo estoy esperando a mi viejo que venga. Me dijo que tenía una reunión importante. 14.50

Niño Diccionario ~ Manuel V.:

\- Dale pendejo, te paso a buscar yo si tu viejo no volvió, no te vas a perder la juntada. 14.52

Enano ~ D. Ribba:

\- Miralo como lo cuida al nene jajajaj 14.52

Niño Diccionario ~ Manuel V.:

\- Callate salame 14.53

Yo:

\- Bueno calmen las tetas giles, pasen la voz, a las 17 en la plaza del quinto 14.55

Dam sin Pilas ~ Monzón:

\- Tamo ahi con Paulo, nos re vimo en Taipei. 14.58

**17.12 horas.**

**Narra Wos:**

Hacía un rato llegué a la plaza donde quedaron en juntarse todos. Esto me traía cantidad de recuerdos. Todos los chicos acá de nuevo, después de tantos años. Estaba junto a Dani y Manu sentados en un banco mientras el grupo charlaba alrededor nuestro. Solo faltaban Tomás y Cazzu, que avisaron que en unos minutos estaban acá. Todos estaban curiosos por la supuesta reunión y más por el hecho de que nadie admitía haber filtrado los números.

— _Estos cabeza de pija seguro se quedaron garchando._ — bufó Dani luego de un rato.

— _Celoso, Ribba?_ — le dije en tono burlón.

— _Cilisi Ribii? Anda tarado. Odio que me tengan esperando al pedo, además quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto._ — contestó molesto el teñido.

— _Por qué alguien nos juntaría a todos ahora?_ — preguntó Replik mientras pitaba. Tenía la vista clavada en Trueno, que estaba a las carcajadas con Under.

— _Para que puedas verlo todo lo que quieras._ — le respondí, recibiendo una mirada de odio del menor.

A lo lejos aparecieron Cazzu y Tomás, recibiendo los abucheos del grupo.

— _Se sacaron las ganas al menos?_ — preguntó Duki a los gritos.

— _Callate torta marmolada_ — le respondió Cazzu pegándole en el hombro.

— _Ya ya, quietos nenes chicos._ — dijo Wolf. — _Entonce', pa donde vamo? _

— _Hotel Vista se llama no?_ — preguntó Lit recostado contra un banco, al lado de Paulo.

— _Si, ya tengo la dirección, ahí se las reenvío a todos._ — siguió Replik mientras se levantaba.

— _Bueno dale, mové el culo cabeza de tornillo, que faltas vos nomás._ — dijo Ecko refiriéndose a Lit.

— _Pa que me voy a mover yo si con el tuyo alcanza y sobra?_ — respondió el ojiverde entre risas.

El grupo se organizó y emprendimos viaje al hotel. Ninguno sabía qué nos esperaba. Unos cuarenta minutos más tardes llegamos a la entrada del hotel. Un alto edificio todo vidriado, demasiado para un simple hotel. La zona ni siquiera tenía mucha afluencia turística. Algo no encajaba del todo. Entramos al vestíbulo, pero se encontraba vacío. Ni un alma habíamos cruzado desde que atravesamos el jardín. — _Dónde está toda la gente_? — pensé, hasta que un comentario me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— _Bienvenidos._ — dijo una voz desconocida detrás de nosotros.

* * *

**II.**

**18.03 hs.**

**Narra Ecko:**

El saludo nos sobresaltó a todos. Un chico de unos veinte y pocos años estaba parado en la puerta por la que accedimos. Tenía el cabello negro, una tez blanca y ojos azules, que si los de Wos te absorben, estos te hacen perder en un océano.

— _Soy Nicolás un gusto. Ya me presentaré como se debe, pero primero, síganme por favor._ — se presentó el pelinegro e hizo un ademán para guiarnos a unas puertas dobles.

— _Ahora tenés competencia pa' los ojitos Wosito._ — dijo divertido Dani.

— _Callate bobo_. — contestó medio sonrojado el ojiazul.

Seguimos a Nicolás hacia una gran habitación. Pareciera que la usan de comedor, pero se encontraba vacía. Nos pidió que nos acomodemos en semicírculo frente a él.

— _Bien, empecemos con esto_. — dijo mientras extendía su brazo derecho hacia nosotros. Un círculo se dibujó bajo sus pies mientras otro lo hacía frente a su mano.

— _Qué carajos está haciendo?_ — preguntó Cazzu, retrocediendo asustada.

— _Tranquilos, es para poder explicar más fácil todo._ — contestó y la intensidad del círculo de su mano aumentó. — _Sappere Aude. _— pronunció.

Pronunció y una figura luminosa similar a una llave se dibujó sobre la frente de todos, mientras nos mirábamos alarmados. Un segundo después, un torrente de información llegaba a nuestra mente, como si siempre lo supiéramos pero estaba guardada en algún lugar recóndito de nuestra mente. De la nada, todo comenzó a tener más sentido. Algunos se sentaron en el suelo mientras procesaban todo.

— _Bueno, creo que ahora es más fácil presentarme. Soy Nicolás, el Quinto del Agua. Junto con el resto de los Quintos somos los encargados de mantener el Equilibrio entre Orden y Caos. Está juntada fue convocada porque a causa de ustedes, indirectamente, se generó un desbalance de fuerzas. _— comenzó el ojiazul. — _Déjenme explicarles mejor. Lo que ustedes hacen, lo que su música genera, se transforma en energía que alimenta el planeta. Todo el arte lo hace, y ustedes no son la excepción. El problema es que quienes manejan su música, están alterando los hilos para que solamente alimente al Caos, y eso genera problemas._ — el pelinegro nos iba explicando mientras nosotros asimilábamos cada parte.

— _Entonces, vos decís que nuestra música le está haciendo mal al planeta o algo así?_ — preguntó Wos un tanto consternado.

— _No, quienes la manejan de arriba, quienes mueven la plata y mueven los hilos según sus propios intereses._ — contestó Nicolás. — _El problema ahora, es que se terminó de desbalancear todo. Si no hacemos algo, van a terminar esclavos de un sistema corrupto. Por eso vine hoy, con una propuesta._

— _Nos hablas en serio o nos querés meter miedo nomás?_ — cuestionó Paulo detrás de mí.

— _Nada de eso, analiza lo que sabes ahora, busca en tu mente, y lo vas a entender._ — le respondió el pelinegro.

Y así hice yo también, decía la verdad. A medida que más pensaba en todo el tema de productores e inversores, más sentido tenía lo que nos dijo. Comenzamos a intercambiar miradas entre todos, confirmando lo que nos decía. Es verdad, esto solo iba a terminar mal para nosotros.

— _Y cuál es tu propuesta? Que dejemos la música?_ — preguntó Duki, un tanto confundido.

— _Ni a palos, sería un grave error._ – contestó Nico animadamente. — _Su música es arte, y por lo tanto, hay que alimentarla para que siga creciendo. Mi propuesta es que se muden. Ustedes, sus familias, sus crews, todos, para Uruguay, bajo la protección de la República._

— _Pará, pará. Qué? _— preguntó con sorpresa Lit. — _Cómo que nos mudemos?_

— _Si, estás de la cabeza man, vamos a dejar todo así nomás?_ — continuó Dam.

— _No, no es todo así nomás. No vengo a decirles que se tiren al vacío. Hay un plan preparado para su inserción en Uruguay. Estudios, trabajos, proyectos. Sería como empezar de cero, pero no tan así._ — respondía Nicolás mientras nos seguía explicando. — _Analizamos todas y cada una de las familias, tanto de ustedes, como de sus crews. Y tenemos una solución para cada una. Así que si están de acuerdo, voy a traerlos a todos acá, les explicaré la situación, y podrán discutir tranquilos. _

Todos estábamos pasmados, por alguna razón, no nos parecía una locura lo que este chico nos decía. No nos estaba mintiendo, eso seguro. Uno a uno, comenzamos a asentir, hasta que por último quedó Trueno, que miraba el piso con la mirada perdida.

— _Eu, Teo, estás bien?_ — le preguntó Wos mientras se acercaba a él.

— _S-sí, perdón, es que no sé, todo es muy raro, todavía no sé las buenas noticias que me iba a dar mi viejo. Y si la cago con esto?_ — respondió el menor.

— _Sabes cómo vamos a terminar si nos quedamos acá, estoy seguro de que no está jugando con eso. Nuestra mejor opción es irnos. Pero yo no me voy si vos tampoco._ — le dijo Manuel con un tono seguro, su semblante era serio, no bromeaba.

— _No, no podés quedarte por mi gil, no._. — decía Trueno antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera.

— _No boludo, nos quedamos por vos y punto. No voy a dejar en banda a mi relámpago._ — decía Underdann mientras tomaba el hombro del menor. — _Esta es nuestra mejor opción._

— _Bueno, está bien. Pero, cómo vamos a hacer? Tenemos que involucrar a nuestras familias y convencerlas._ — replicó Trueno, con un tono tímido.

— _De eso no te preocupes, sé que lo van a lograr, hay mucho en juego, y el tiempo corre._ — dijo detrás de todos Nicolás.

Trueno asintió y el pelinegro les indicó cómo ubicarse. Decenas de círculos con pentagramas se dibujaron a lo largo y ancho de aquél salón, y los chicos se iban acomodando uno a uno en el medio. — _Bueno, vamo' a darle._ — pronunció Nicolás mientras alzaba ambas manos. Las mismas comenzaron a brillar al igual que sus ojos y en un instante las apoyó contra el suelo, emitiendo una onda de luz.

Automáticamente de los círculos en el piso comenzaron a brillar diversas figuras, formando nuevos círculos en su interior. En el mío eran dos, a Replik junto a mi le aparecieron cuatro, mientras que a Wos le aparecían tres. El pelinegro dio un fuerte aplauso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi madre y abuela estaban paradas frente a mi, con cara de sorpresa. Miré alrededor, la familia de cada uno de los presentes había aparecido.

— _Sappere Aude _— Pronunció automáticamente el anfitrión y el mismo símbolo luminoso apareció en la frente de los nuevos invitados. Nicolás comenzó entonces a explicar con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasaba, y lo que podía pasar. Dijo cómo planeaba llevarnos a Uruguay, lo que nos esperaba allá. Habló sobre las propuestas que tendría cada uno, y que siempre recibirán consejo para cada decisión.

Explicó las propuestas de estudios y trabajo, todo a cada uno. Fue respondiendo todas las dudas que surgían, pero extrañamente, para toda la información que había, eran pocas. Siento que alguien toca mi hombro y me giro, eran Braian, el resto de la crew y las bailarinas del Golden Team, sus familias detrás de ellos.

— _Entonces, es posta esto gil? Nos vamos a Uruguay?_ — me preguntó buscando alguna señal de broma. — _Porque hasta a nuestras familias trajeron._ — señalando hacia el fondo de la sala.

— _Te juro que al parecer es enserio._ — le respondí medio sorprendido.

Unos minutos habían pasado, la multitud aún procesaba la nueva información, hasta que nuestro anfitrión habló.

— _Bueno, es hora gente. Cada familia párese dentro del círculo donde fueron invocados. _— dijo Nicolás al unísono. — _Voy a sellarlos para que puedan hablar entre ustedes tranquilos, sin interferencia de los demás. Recuerden, es una decisión difícil, pero realmente es su mejor opción. Hay un mundo inmenso allá afuera, y tienen que descubrirlo._

— _Una pregunta nomás._ — dijo alguien levantando la mano, el padre de Replik, Abián. El pelinegro le dio la palabra. — _Si no aceptamos ir, qué vas a hacer con nosotros?_

— _Simplemente volverán a su vida de antes, no se van a acordar nada de lo que pasó acá, ni se los reprochará ni nada similar._ — contestó Nicolás, encogiéndose de hombros. — _Muy bien, comencemos. _

El tiempo pasaba, Nicolás iba saltando de grupo en grupo aclarando dudas. Algunas personas se habían marchado en un pequeño resplandor. Reconocí a la novia de Lit y su familia, la madre de Trueno y su hermano pequeño, entre otros.

Me partió el alma ver el abrazo de esos dos hermanos, Mateo no lograba contener las lágrimas. Su madre y Peligro sólo se miraban con mala cara, éste le había pedido a su pareja que espere fuera del círculo mientras hablaban. Una persona quedó sola luego de un rato, y se dirigió al círculo de la familia Ribba. — _Alguien de la crew de Dani._ — pensé.

Mi madre y abuela habían aceptado automáticamente, luego de todo lo que la luchamos, este nuevo comienzo podría venirnos bien. Observé a los Oliva hablando con Nicolás, parecía que estaban haciendo algún tipo de acuerdo. Unos minutos después veo a Braian abrazado fuertemente a su madre, quien luego se desvaneció con el resto de su familia. Me miró y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

— _No, wacho no me dejes vos por favor._ — susurré, temiendo lo peor. Llegó hasta nosotros y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

— _Prefirieron quedarse, pero quisieron que siga con vos, porque confían en que es la opción correcta._ — me dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

— _Está bien wacho, sé que quieren lo mejor para vos. Sabes que siempre voy a estar acá._ — le dije mientras aflojaba el abrazo.

— _Bienvenido a la familia._ — se limitó a decir mi vieja con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

— _Es hora. Faltan diez minutos para las ocho de la noche, así que lo mejor será seguir avanzando. Confío que todos los que lo necesitaron, pudieron despedirse como es debido._ – dijo al unísono Nicolás mientras se acercaba a una puerta. — _Luego revisaré caso a caso, pero creo que todos los miembros de las crews se quedaron, y las familias en su mayoría también. Aquellos que hayan decidido seguir solos, van a tener nuestro apoyo siempre._ — terminó de decir al abrir la puerta. — _Suban por favor, estas escaleras los llevarán hasta la azotea, y desde ahí partiremos._

* * *

**III.**

**19.54 hs.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

El grupo salía a la azotea de aquel hotel. El cielo perdía sus tonos naranjas mientras la noche se aproximaba. Más de un centenar de personas se había acumulado, una vez las familias decidieron su futuro. Casi cuarenta minutos les tomó a todos hacer la elección que lo cambiaría todo.

Solamente tres familias rechazaron la propuesta, aunque sí permitieron que los elegidos partieran, luego de largas y sentidas despedidas. También algunos miembros de otras familias. Es muy difícil ver a un ser querido partir, y más sin la certeza de que se podrán volver a ver.

Al salir al exterior, se encontraron con un gran círculo dibujado en el centro del lugar. Estaba repleto de diseños, pero lo que resaltaba, eran unos pequeños pentagramas distribuidos por toda el área. En el centro de cada uno, aparecía el nombre de uno de los chicos. Nicolás esperó a que todos llegaran, y al cerrar la puerta, un glifo apareció sobre esta, sellando la salida. Luego se dirigió al grupo.

— _Chicos, busquen su nombre y ubíquense junto a sus familias. Tomen asiento y asegúrense que el dibujo quede en el centro._ — exclamó, mientras se sentaba en el centro, con sus piernas cruzadas.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, todos estaban listos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para confirmar y prosiguió:

— _Por favor, no se muevan mientras preparo los escudos._ — solicitó.

— _Escudos? Para qué necesitamos escudos?_ — cuestionó alguien entre la multitud.

El chico se limitó a apuntar un dedo hacia arriba, mientras todos elevaban la vista. El temor comenzó a propagarse. Una inmensa nube negra, más oscura que la propia noche, yacía sobre el edificio, como si de un enjambre se tratara. Las fuerzas enemigas se preparaban para un asalto.

— _Atacarán en cuanto la noche se asiente. Mi máxima prioridad es su seguridad. Aguarden en sus lugares y no se separen._ — terminó de pronunciar el pelinegro. Hizo un ademán con las manos, y alzó la derecha con dos dedos extendidos. Comenzó a recitar.

— _Protego Horribilis, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum. _—Repitió dos veces, mientras una tenue luz aparecía sobre la punta de sus dedos. Una cúpula de tonos blancos y azules se erigía desde los bordes del círculo hacia su centro. El chico hizo otra seña con ambas manos para luego juntarlas, formando una cuna con ellas y uniendo sus pulgares. Continuó. — _Palabra de poder: Barrera. _

Sus ojos brillaban, al tiempo que una segunda cúpula dorada se formaba, esta vez por encima el grupo, extendiéndose hacia los bordes del círculo. El chico en el centro comenzó entonces a pronunciar varios encantamientos en diversas lenguas. Una gran cantidad de jeroglíficos se dibujaban sobre la superficie de las cúpulas mientras una serie de runas se alzaban en los bordes.

— _Bien, sólo un poco más._ — se dijo para sí mismo el ojiazul. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la áspera superficie del edificio y pronunció. —_ Semper Fidelis. _— Y una onda de luz se esparció por la superficie del edificio, recorriendo su extensión completa. Nicolás se levantó, sacudiendo un poco su ropa.

— _Y ahora se viene lo bueno._ — susurró por lo bajo, frotando ambas manos y cerrando los ojos. Realizó tres señas, en sus brazos se iluminaron varios tatuajes formando un patrón de circuitos de luz y sus ojos brillaban intensamente con tonos azules y celestes. Alzó su brazo izquierdo, extendió su mano y una luz surgió de su palma. — _Defensa Definitiva: Barrera Prismática. _— conjuró.

Su voz retumbó con un intenso eco, exaltando a la multitud. Una gigantesca figura esférica comenzó a tejerse a partir de polígonos que se unían entre sí. Un tono iridiscente adornaba las superficies con sus vértices hechos de luz. La esfera se expandía con el grupo en el centro, alcanzando unos cien metros de diámetro. Los presentes observaban maravillados el espectáculo, hasta que el sol terminó de ocultarse, y la noche se asentó.

El miedo desbordaba la multitud. Las sombras habían descendido en picada sobre la enorme esfera que los protegía, bombardeándola con todo su poder. Nicolás se encontraba a un lado de las cúpulas que salvaguardaban al grupo, esperando fuera del círculo.

Cuando el asalto comenzó, tocó su pecho por un momento. Del punto de contacto una densa pero fina capa de niebla comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, para luego dar paso a una ligera armadura de combate. Portaba en su mano izquierda un gran arco plateado, cuyos extremos estaban unidos por un hilo de luz, levemente tensado por su mano derecha.

Luego de unos minutos de ataques, un estruendo resonó por el lugar. Una ligera abertura se divisaba en las esfera, por la que la primer sombra ingresó. En ese instante una saeta de luz atravesó su pecho y el intruso sucumbió en el acto. Una a una, las figuras oscuras se precipitaban al vacío, derribados por el arquero. Las pocas que lograban adentrarse más y atacar, recibían el impacto directo de fugaces relámpagos, originados desde la palma derecha del ojiazul.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una segunda abertura aparecía al otro lado de la esfera, con un camino más directo hacia el grupo. Nicolás desvaneció su arco en partículas de luz mientras alzaba su mano hacia el nuevo problema. — _Cañón de Loto Lunar. _— recitó.

Una monumental flor blanca aparecía en el exterior de la esfera, apuntaba directamente a la segunda abertura. Un pequeño orbe de luz se formaba en su centro, justo delante de ella, que se contraía levemente acumulando energía. — _Cosecha. _— finalizó.

La flor se expandió bruscamente al momento que el pequeño orbe se dividía en cientos de proyectiles, que viajaban directo a las sombras. Una gran cantidad fueron aniquiladas en el acto, permitiendo a la esfera regenerarse un poco, aunque sin lograr cerrar del todo el último punto de intrusión.

El pelinegro estiró su brazo, con su mano a medio abrir, como esperando sostener algo. Un remolino de nubes se formó en el cielo y desde su vórtice un brillo blanco comenzó a caer a toda velocidad. Un segundo después, una alabarda plateada era sostenida por el Quinto.

Una larga hoja de doble filo con su centro hueco desembocaba en una empuñadura decorada por un pequeño copo de nieve en la unión. Un mango blanco terminaba en una segunda hoja de unos quince centímetros, también con su centro hueco. De ambos filos surgía una estela de escarcha. — _La Cuna del Invierno._

Trazó un arco en el aire con la hoja mayor, pequeños cristales puntiagudos aparecieron, saliendo disparados y cinco enemigos caían muertos frente a él. Bloqueó algunos ataques y cargó contra sus rivales. Repartía cortes y estocadas, esquivando hechizos y recibiendo algunas heridas.

Un impacto absorbido por su brazo izquierdo lo hizo tambalear, apoyándose sobre la punta de su arma. Buscó a su último atacante y lo divisó levitando unos metros sobre la puerta por la que habían accedido. Aún con la hoja clavada en el piso, trazó un arco vertical en dirección de su objetivo. — _Viento Cortante._

El viento se arremolinó frente a él, destrozando todo a su paso. Parte de la edificación se desplomó y sobre ella se desintegraban en pedazos las sombras. Un instante después una lanza atravesó su muslo derecho. Ahogó un grito de dolor y furia, dando una estocada y cortando al medio a su agresor.

Tomó la lanza con su mano izquierda, la apretó y destrozó en el acto. Posó el copo de nieve de su empuñadura sobre la herida, el cual comenzó a emitir un leve brillo. La hemorragia se detuvo un poco y el dolor amainó.

Pocos segundos pasaron y un tercer estruendo lo tomaba por sorpresa. A sus espaldas había una gran grieta, con los intrusos se aprestándose a ingresar. Lanzó su arma a modo de jabalina luego de imbuirle un poco de su poder, conteniendo la carga de las sombras. —_ Forma Cuatro: Girasol._ — conjuró.

Una gran flor dorada aparecía sobre él, aumentó su brillo y liberó un rayo de energía solar sobre la grieta. Las sombras eran aniquiladas por el intenso calor, dejando libre la abertura por pocos segundos. — _Cierre. _— Pronunció con su mano derecha extendida y cerrando su puño. La grieta desaparecía y la barrera se regeneró. Un proyectil sombrío rozó su espalda y el ojiazul giró hacia su origen.

* * *

**IV.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Un asaltante volaba directo hacia él, soltando otra andanada de proyectiles. Se deslizó sobre sus rodillas mientras invocaba dos nuevas armas, sus Hojas Gemelas. Un segundo después, su rival se desintegraba detrás de él, partido en tres partes. En cada mano sostenía una espada de un sólo filo, ambas hojas tenían su centro hueco y emitían un leve brillo celeste.

Las sombras cargaron contra el pelinegro y todas conocieron de cerca el filo de sus espadas. Una veintena de intrusos volaban dentro de la esfera, atacando tanto a las cúpulas del grupo como a su defensor. Este último pronunció algo por lo bajo y dos círculos se dibujaron bajo sus pies. Comenzó a correr por el aire, tomando por sorpresa a los asaltantes y haciéndolos caer uno a uno.

Divisó a lo lejos algunos asaltando las defensas, canalizando rayos umbríos, apuñaló en el cuello de dos enemigos frente a él, hizo una seña con sus manos y un círculo mágico apareció apuntando hacia la cúpula. Apoyó una palma sobre éste. —_ Condena Lunar: Estrellas en caída. _— recitó.

Una andanada de estrellas fugaces salieron disparadas hacia los conjuradores, que cayeron ante la lluvia de impactos, sólo unos pocos evitando daño mortal. Cargó contra los restantes, asesinándolos rápidamente. Cuando quedaban sólo dos, notó como imbuían poder en una oscura orbe entre ellos. Debía evitar que terminaran el hechizo, y lanzó su espada con la mano derecha, que quedó incrustada en la sien de su objetivo. El otro cayó cuando la energía del orbe se volvió contra él.

Un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo lo sacó de sí. Un puñal serrado lo atravesó mientras tenía la guardia baja, el dolor era insoportable. Tomó a su agresor por el cuello y lo estrelló contra el piso frente a él, cambió de mano su otra espada y la clavó con furia en el pecho de su rival, perforando incluso la azotea de aquel edificio.

Tomó su hombro herido, el dolor nublaba sus pensamientos. Logró reaccionar, no podía darse el lujo de autocompadecerse, cientos de vidas dependían de él. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. — _Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. _— susurró.

Una fuerte ventisca de nieve comenzó a girar en torno a su cuerpo, impidiendo toda visión de él. Asaltantes lo rodearon por ambos lados y atacaron a la vez. Todos sus proyectiles fueron rechazados por la tormenta, que un instante después, explotaba congelando todo a su alrededor.

Las sombras yacían congeladas para justo después comenzar a quebrarse en miles de pedazos a causa de una onda expansiva. La ventisca se disipó, dejando al descubierto un Nicolás con una nueva armadura, hecha de hielo oscuro. Unas lisas botas cubrían sus pies hasta las rodillas, excepto por la derecha, que también subía por toda su pierna.

La mitad de su torso vestía un chaleco en mal estado, y ahora unas cadenas se enredaban desde su cintura hasta el hombro izquierdo. El mismo estaba cubierto por unas hombreras gélidas que bajan por su brazo hasta formar un guantelete.

En su mano derecha sostenía una espada larga, con una hoja plateada levemente curvada unida a una empuñadura cubierta de hilos celestes por medio de una estrella de cuatro puntas. De su base surgía una helada cadena, que se torneaba en el antebrazo del ojiazul hasta unirse a las cadenas en su pecho.

Un gran número de enemigos se aprestaba a detenerlo mientras comenzaban a cargar hacia él. El pelinegro cambió su posición y se preparó para atacar. Su respiración cambió. — _Respiración del Agua: Cuarta Postura: Golpe de Marea. _— pensó.

Se abalanzó uno a uno sobre sus rivales, el filo de su espada dejaba un rastro de agua centelleante a su paso. El recorrido del agua atravesaba por el cuello a cada enemigo, que se desintegraban entre gritos ahogados. Continuó lanzando cortes y estocadas, dejando una neblina de sombras asesinadas.

Divisó cinco asaltantes preparando un ritual de invocación, no sabía cuánto llevaban en eso, pero debía detenerlos rápido. Cargó velozmente contra ellos, pero a pasos de alcanzarlos, una figura envuelta en llamas surgió en el centro del grupo.

— _Mierda._ — susurró mientras seguía atacando. Posicionó su espada sobre él y dio un salto. Se concentró en su respiración nuevamente. —_ Respiración del Agua: Octava Postura: Cascada._— Realizó un tajo vertical sobre la bestia que chilló de dolor. En un instante, seis chorros de agua atravesaban a los enemigos a su alrededor así como al oponente frente a él. El ritual se rompió y todos se desvanecieron segundos después.

Esquivó varios ataques que se aproximaban desde arriba y saltó contra sus enemigos. Asestó varias estocadas acabando con ellos y bloqueó un hechizo en su espalda. Una andanada lo golpeó en el estómago, haciéndolo perder el equilibro por un momento. Sintió un increíble dolor en la espalda y apenas bloqueó un segundo ataque con su brazo. Se estrelló contra el edificio y todo quedó negro.

Se sentía medio aturdido, el dolor lo estaba desesperando. Un corte recorría su torso desde la espalda baja hasta el costado izquierdo del pecho. El tajo era profundo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Le costaba respirar, dolores agudos en los pulmones lo torturaban con cada exhalación.

Se apoyó sobre una rodilla y acercó como pudo la hoja de su espada a la herida. Ésta emitió un leve brillo y el corte cicatrizó un poco, deteniendo la mayoría de la hemorragia. Se encontraba exhausto, había consumido demasiada energía, no soportaría mucho más.

Logró ponerse de pie a duras penas. Las heridas de la pierna y el hombro estaban pasando factura. En los segundos que estuvo fuera de combate, un gran contingente enemigo se preparaba para asestarle el golpe final. Decenas de hechizos y maldiciones salían disparadas hacia él. Se enfocó en los ataques y acompasó su respiración. —_ Concentración Absoluta. _— pronunció por lo bajo.

Esta se normalizó y sus sentidos se agudizaron. Preparó su siguiente habilidad. — _Respiración del Agua: Decimoquinta Postura: Barrera Burbuja. _—Blandió su espada y una traslúcida esfera de agua lo rodeó. Absorbió y detuvo todos los ataques. Parte de la azotea detrás de él colapsaba debido a la potencia ofensiva. Los asaltantes se acercaron determinados en hacerlo caer.

Diversas armas chocaban contra la burbuja, que apenas resistía. Calmó su respiración y cambió su posición. — _Respiración de la Luna: Séptima Postura: Gloria Lunar. _—Varias sombras se desvanecieron con el corte de su espada. Su hoja brillaba con un tono blanco, puro. En su recorrido, infinidad de hojas blancas con forma de luna menguante se esparcían en espiral, masacrando los intrusos a su paso.

Esquivó varios ataques y bloqueó otros, alejándose un poco para analizar la situación y se alarmó. Había perdido el control de la pelea, la cantidad de intrusos aumentaba y las defensas del grupo estaban bajo asalto. Se enfocó en su respiración, se dirigió a la cima de la cúpula que protegía al grupo y preparó un ataque final, debía acabar con el asedio cuanto antes. — _Respiración Combinada: Danza de Marea Lunar: Dragón Nimbo Astral. _— exclamó la parte final.

Sostuvo la espada con su vista en la hoja y recorrió la extensión de la misma con dos dedos mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente. Trazó un arco frente a él, dejando una gran fisura de luz en el aire. De la misma surgió un colosal dragón de apariencia serpentina, que comenzó a atacar a los enemigos a su alrededor. La bestia era de un traslúcido celeste, en su interior se visibilizaban estrellas y constelaciones de un blanco brillo.

Uno a uno, los asaltantes fueron aniquilados por la bestia, que ignoraba todo ataque. En menos de un minuto, solo un par de enemigos quedaban en pie. El inmenso dragón se alzaba alrededor del grupo, devastando a quien se acercara. Repitió una seña de manos y los circuitos luminosos reaparecieron en sus brazos. Alzó el derecho con dificultad. — _Defensa Definitiva: Barrera Prismática. _— conjuró.

Un nuevo domo iridiscente, más pequeño, se tejía en los restos de la azotea, entre las defensas y la bestia astral. El pelinegro cayó exhausto apoyándose sobre una rodilla en la cúpula, creyendo que tenía al menos un par de minutos para recuperarse. Se equivocó, un estruendo lo tomó por sorpresa, algunas grietas se esparcían por la superficie de la cúpula mientras algunas runas desaparecían. Las defensas habían caído.

* * *

**V.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Me costaba seguirlo con la vista, el chico se movía de un lado a otro, asesinando sombras y esquivando sus ataques. Estaba malherido, sabía que no podría soportar mucho más en ese estado. — _Cuánto tiempo pasó ya? Minutos? Horas?_ — intentaba calcular en mi mente.

Seguíamos agachados, glifos y runas brillantes nos rodeaban, los escudos se alzaban sobre nosotros y un dragón que parecía hecho de estrellas nos cubría. Los escombros se acumulaban a nuestro alrededor, gran parte de la azotea se había derrumbado durante la batalla al igual que la escalera por donde llegamos.

Yo abrazaba a mi abuela, sentía su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tan tenso como el mío. Valentín estaba a nuestro lado, cubriendo a su madre. Al cabo de unos segundos, un estruendo me sorprendió, miré detrás de mí y el terror me invadió. Las barreras habían caído, y una lanza afilada se dirigía directo hacia mi.

**Narra Wos:**

Ese estruendo nos exaltó a todos, al ver a mi espalda, ese chico, Nicolás, estaba frente a Matías. Una lanza lo atravesaba desde la espalda hasta el estómago, mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor. Su objetivo era el teñido, pero se interpuso a tiempo, salvándolo. Me miró, levantó su mano izquierda en mi dirección, y la sangre salpicó mi cara.

Una espada incrustada en su muñeca estaba a diez centímetros de mi rostro. Me encontraba

paralizado, mi cuerpo no respondía. Mi madre me rodeó con ambos brazos, tirándome hacia atrás mientras mi padre se ponía delante. Los restos de su armadura de hielo se desprendían y su espada había desaparecido. A simple vista se notaba, estaba agotado. En un segundo, todo empeoró. Vi dos cuerpos caer, uno sobre el otro. — _La madre de Matías?! Qué pasó? Quién..? No! Manuel!_ — pensé alarmado.

**Narra Ecko:**

Miraba como la sangre brotaba de la muñeca del Quinto. De no ser por él, Valentín y yo estaríamos muertos. Rápidamente levantó su mano derecha, la cual se iluminó con tonos azules mientras un círculo se dibujaba sobre su dorso. Una andanada de proyectiles sombríos chocaron con ella, interceptando la mayoría, excepto por uno, que siguió su camino.

Gritos a mis espaldas me volvieron en sí. Sentí como la desesperación se apoderaba de mí en cuanto giré. Mi madre yacía en el suelo, con una herida en la espalda. Estaba sobre Manuel, quien miraba su rostro con espanto. Lo protegió del ataque, sin importarle su propia seguridad.

Me desesperé y corrí sobre ella, no respondía a nuestros gritos, su mirada estaba vacía. Mi abuela repetía su nombre una y otra vez, con la voz totalmente quebrada. Estaba.. mi madre estaba muerta.

**Narra Wos:**

La escena era cruel. Matías gritaba por su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Su desesperación me calaba hasta los huesos. Mi hermano se encontraba en shock, conteniendo con un brazo a la anciana, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente por su hija. Yo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas a mi madre y volví mi vista al ojiazul. La ira emanaba de sus ojos, brillaban con odio mientras unos tatuajes tribales comenzaban a iluminarse por todo su cuerpo.

El cielo se iluminó un poco al tornarse de un azul oscuro, todo el ambiente parecía teñirse del mismo color. Con su mano derecha conjuró un arma, e inmediatamente atravesó al enemigo que se encontraba detrás, a su izquierda. Una estocada rápida, y quien lo empalaba por la espalda cayó, decapitado. Otro golpe e incrustó su arma en el pecho del tercero, quien cayó, aún con vida.

Cerró su puño izquierdo con furia, destrozando la espada que apuñalaba su muñeca. Tomó la lanza en su estómago con ambas manos, y la partió, sin más. Giró sobre sí mismo, alzó una mano contra el enemigo tendido en el suelo. —_ Oblivion_. — pronunció, mientras un inmenso haz de luz incineraba todo a su paso. Se volvió sobre sí para observar tan horripilante escena, una familia destruida.

Las sombras nos seguían rodeando, mientras el resto de los escudos apenas soportaban sus ataques y la bestia detenía a quien se acercara. Comenzó a ascender, mientras unos escalones de luz se dibujaban desde su pies, atisbos luminosos aparecían con cada pisada. Llegó al quinto escalón, y alzó su puño derecho. Pronunció una sola palabra al tiempo que abría su mano. — _Ma'at._

Una inmensa explosión de energía surgió de su mano y se expandió a nuestro alrededor, como si de una burbuja se tratase, hasta perderse en el horizonte. Inmediatamente toda la fatiga que habíamos acumulado desapareció. Repitió el, ¿conjuro?, dos veces más. Al alzar la vista, las sombras se habían evaporado en un mar de gritos agónicos.

Se posó junto a Matías, quien aún sollozaba junto a su abuela. La desesperación se había apoderado del grupo entero. Tomó su hombro y se arrodilló junto a él, alzó apenas un brazo con la palma hacia arriba y susurró un monosílabo. Una figura luminosa surgió sobre nosotros. — _Paz. _— musitó.

En ese instante todo nuestro miedo, angustia, desesperación y tristeza se desvanecían. ¿Tan poderosa podía ser una palabra? Con todos calmados, le pidió al morocho que le hiciera un lugar junto al cuerpo de su madre, y el nombrado asintió. Posó su mano sobre la herida de ella, susurró algo muy bajo, y la herida sanó rápidamente. La giró y acercó su mano al pecho de la misma. No podía creer lo que observaba a continuación. Este chico en serio era poderoso.

**Narra Ecko:**

— _Vida. _— Pronunció al posar su mano sobre el pecho de mi madre. Usó un tono de voz serio y calmado. Su conjuro anterior disipó mi desesperación, pero aún así me encontraba inquieto. El cielo había vuelto a la normalidad, mientras sus tatuajes perdían brillo.

La luz que emanaba de su mano me cegaba, así que desvié la mirada y observé su rostro. Tenía un semblante serio, con sus labios apretados. Aunque, ¿Temblaban? ¿Estaba sufriendo? Si, a pesar de estar herido, no era eso la causa de su dolor. Lo que sea que hacía, lo estaba lastimando, lo torturaba. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a tanto por alguien que ni siquiera conoce?

Bajé mi mirada por su brazo y comprendí su dolor. Su antebrazo comenzó a ¿resquebrajarse? — _Cómo?_ — cuestioné en mi mente. Una luz fría emanaba de las fisuras que se iban formando. Las heridas subían por su brazo, la mitad de su torso estaba cubierto por los restos de un chaleco destruido, mientras en la parte expuesta se veía el gran corte que le hicieron durante el combate y nuevas fisuras aparecían. Esto realmente lo estaba lastimando.

El cielo se iluminó sobre nosotros. Alcé la vista y vi cómo unos brillantes orbes blancos surgían entre las nubes de la noche. Y se dirigían directamente hacia nosotros. El edificio vibraba a medida que se aproximaban a toda velocidad.

— _Hijo de puta, dame un minuto más. _— le escuché musitar, con la voz quebrada. ¿A qué se refería? Enseguida se levantó mientras alzaba su mano izquierda, que aún sangraba mucho. — _Cómo soporta tanto dolor?_ — no terminaba de procesar todo lo que veía. Extendió su palma y pronunció algo que no comprendí. Un inmenso círculo mágico apareció sobre nosotros, recibiendo el impacto directo de los orbes, sacudiendo todo a nuestro alrededor.

Un segundo después, todo oscureció, y el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas, soltando un profundo suspiro. Estaba exhausto, respirando con dificultad. Nuevas fisuras se habían formado en su rostro, aunque también perdían su brillo y se desvanecían. En ese momento sentí mi alma volver en sí. Mi madre apretaba mi mano, mientras abría un poco los ojos. Estaba viva, y era gracias a él.

**Narra Wos:**

Todos observábamos incrédulos lo que acababa de suceder. La familia se abrazaba como nunca, mientras Nicolás se dirigía a la madre.

— _Está bien?_ — preguntó el ojiazul, mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente a la mayor.

— _S-si, me siento mareada, pero creo que estoy bien._ — respondió la madre de Spallati.

— _Bien, cuando lleguemos tenemos que revisarte bien, para asegu.._ — no terminó la frase, un grito a nuestras espaldas nos sorprendió. Al voltear vi cómo Mateo salía disparado hacia atrás y caía sobre su espalda, inconsciente.

— _Teo! _— exclamó Manuel mientras corría hacia el menor. Volví mi vista hacia el punto de origen, una sombra monstruosa se alzaba en medio del grupo, mientras sostenía por el cuello a una mujer sin vida. La reconocí, era la pareja de Peligro.

— _Así que por eso falló el escudo, lo saboteaste desde adentro._ — dijo el ojiazul detrás de mí, mientras intentaba levantarse. Se apoyaba con dificultad sobre una espada conjurada, a modo de bastón.

— _Tenías que involucrarte, no? Ustedes siempre tan perfectos y desinteresados. Hipócritas._ — bufó la sombra. Esa voz, es de Pedro. ¿Qué está pasando acá?

— _Nunca te perdimos el rastro, cuándo hiciste el pacto? _— preguntó entrañado Nicolás — _No hay forma de que aguantaras desde tan cerca la purificación._

— _Eso no te importa._ — respondió asqueado. — _Ahora sólo necesito sacarte del medio y llevar a estos pibes ante los nuestros._ — bufó mientras concentraba poder sobre él, alzando su brazo.

— _Arca._— conjuró el ojiazul casi automáticamente, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano libre. Una esfera blanca se formó en el pecho de Peligro, y pequeños crucifijos de luz la atravesaban. La sombra chilló de dolor mientras soltaba maldiciones. Lanzó el cuerpo al vacío mientras se aprestaba a cargar contra el Quinto. Este se limitó a cerrar su puño, y la esfera de luz implosionó, desvaneciendo la oscuridad, dejando a un Peligro asustado y tembloroso, de rodillas.

— _No, por favor, sólo quería lo mejor para mí hijo!_ — rogó.

— _A costa de la vida de todos ellos?_ – preguntó Nicolás, señalaba al resto del grupo con un movimiento de cabeza. — _Los iban a matar a todos, ni vos ni tu hijo se hubiesen salvado._

— _N-no, por favor. Y-yo.. _— rogó nuevamente.

— _Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya es tarde._ — dijo el chico, divisé algo de lástima en sus ojos. Cambió su posición, listo para atacar.

— _Respiración del Agua: Quinta Postura: Lluvia luego de la Sequía_.— susurró. Avanzó sobre el hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No, aún más rápido, ya se encontraba detrás del mismo, mientras su espada se desvanecía en partículas de luz en su mano. Un rastro de agua fue dejado en el camino del filo de su espada. Atravesaba el cuello de Peligro, quien cerró los ojos derramando una lágrima y comenzó a desintegrarse ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

* * *

**VI.**

**21.13 horas.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Mateo observaba horrorizado la escena. Recuperó la conciencia en el momento que Nicolás cargaba contra su padre, y vio cómo se desintegraba entre lágrimas. Su cuerpo no respondía, su voz no salía, necesitaba gritar. Manuel lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a llevar su rostro sobre su pecho. Mateo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que una voz lo hizo volver en sí.

— _Perdón, no tuve otra opción_. — le decía el ojiazul mientras caminaba hacia el centro del círculo, con un tono compasivo. — _Una vez hecho el pacto, es irreversible._

Mateo se sentía abrumado, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Él venía a salvarlos, se supone que los protegería. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Su madre lo había rechazado, y ahora su padre estaba muerto. Perdió el conocimiento unos segundos después.

— _Mejor nos vamos rápido, ya están en camino._ — alertó Nicolás al grupo. — _Vainstein, formen un círculo alrededor de Trueno por favor._

Posó su mano en el centro, y la figura entera comenzó a brillar. De los pentagramas con nombres surgieron pequeñas partículas luminosas mientras un vórtice tormentoso se formaba alrededor del círculo. En el horizonte ya se divisaban nuevos enemigos, tres enjambres se dirigían al edificio a toda velocidad.

Las partículas comenzaron a girar velozmente sobre cada uno de los presentes mientras el ojiazul acumulaba poder en su mano derecha y se ponía de pie.

— _Pero antes, vamos a dejarles un regalito de despedida a estos putos._ — pronunció el pelinegro alzando su mano izquierda. — _Condena Solar: Supernova. _— conjuró. Un pequeño punto de luz apareció sobre su mano, que con un leve ademán, se elevó un poco. El calor que emitía llegaba a cada rincón del lugar, era como estar expuesto al Sol. — _Vamos._ — dijo Nicolás, cerrando su puño derecho. El grupo entero desapareció luego de un segundo.

Los enjambres bombardearon el edificio demasiado tarde, y comenzaron a rodearlo en busca de sus objetivos. El punto de luz flotante emitió un leve resplandor, dando paso a una colosal esfera de fuego. El orbe creció hasta consumir todo el edificio, incinerando a las sombras en el proceso. Un minuto después, sólo quedaban unos pilares derretidos rodeados de cenizas.

Segundos después, los ojos del grupo se acostumbraban a la nueva iluminación, mientras miradas curiosas exploraban todo el lugar. Una gigantesca sala se presentaba ante ellos. Pantallas holográficas centelleaban y decenas de personas se movilizaban de un lado a otro.

— _Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando._ — pronunció una morocha, captando la atención de todos. — _Mi nombre es Victoria, y voy a ayudarlos a empezar con la transición. Primero hablaremos familia por familia, luego con los adultos y los chicos por separado._

La multitud comenzó a movilizarse a la salida. Cada familia seguía a un representante que los llamaba por apellido. A los más ancianos les ofrecieron sillas de ruedas, mientras que a la madre de Ecko la transportaban en camilla para revisarla igual que a Trueno.

— _Esa chica es como el otro, no? Una quinta? _– le preguntó su padre a Wos.

— La de la luz creo. _Cómo sabemos esas cosas? Es por lo que nos hizo el otro chico? _— continuó luego su madre.

Wos se alarmó, se había olvidado de Nicolás. Giró hacia el centro del grupo, y lo vio ahí, parado con su mano derecha cubriendo la herida del estómago y la izquierda colgando a su lado, la sangre goteaba por sus dedos. El menor de los Oliva se acercó al pelinegro y lo atajó de caer cuando comenzó a tambalearse.

— _Gracias, estoy bien, no es nada. _— dijo Nicolás mientras se enderezaba para caminar.

— _Nos salvaste a todos ahí pibe, no digas que no es nada. Cómo aguantaste tanto? _— preguntó Wos mientras lo ayudaba a avanzar.

— _No me quedaba de otra, ustedes confiaban en mí, y no les podía fallar. _— contestó el ojiazul. Dieron unos pocos pasos más, hasta que Ecko llegó ante ellos.

— _Gracias, gracias, gracias. _— repetía entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Nicolás, que lo rodeó con un brazo. — _Salvaste a mi vieja, nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente._

— _Tranquilo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Tu vieja se arriesgó mucho ahí, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. _— respondió el ojiazul. — Ouch.

— _Y ahora sólo restan ver las represalias. _— agregó Victoria mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

— _Dejame en paz Vic. _— reprochó haciendo un leve puchero. — _No ves que estoy lastimado? _— continuó entre risas. Victoria le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— _Por pelotudo, te dije que me esperaras. _— dijo la morocha. Se notaba su enfado. — _Ahora vamos antes de que te pongas peor._

— _Puedo sólo, fueron unos raspones nomás._ — contestó el ojiazul con un tono más serio.

Wos y Ecko cruzaban miradas confundidos ante la escena, la tensión se hacía notar. Nicolás se liberó del apoyo de Wos mientras le agradecia para continuar sólo. Tres pasos bastaron para que el ojiazul se desplomara ante ellos.

— _Bueno, capaz es un poco más que un raspón. _— dijo el morocho tendido en el suelo.

— _Sos un idiota, quedate quieto. _— le dijo Victoria, se le notaba más preocupada. —_ Traigan el agua, rápido. Sepárense un poco chicos, así no se mojan._

Un tanque cisterna apareció sobre ellos y se posicionó sobre Nicolás. Una sorprendente cantidad de agua fue liberada sobre él, como si estuviese bajo una catarata. Wos y Ecko miraban atónitos la situación, eran los únicos del grupo que aún estaban ahí.

— _Vayan, sus familias los deben estar esperando. Él va a estar bien, sólo necesita recuperarse. _— les dijo la morocha mientras observaba el agua caer. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Una chica los esperaba para guiarlos.

— _Boludo, viste toda esa agua? _— preguntó Wos un tanto extrañado.

— _Si, es muchísima. Espero que esté bien. Tiene que estar bien. _— contestó preocupado Ecko mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

— _Tranqui, vos viste todo lo que hizo, seguro se recupera. _— le dijo Wos mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro. Necesitaba que su amigo se calme, aunque aún una pregunta rondaba su cabeza. Estaban tirando miles de litros, pero el agua no se esparció por el piso. ¿A dónde estaba yendo tanta cantidad de agua?

* * *

**VII.**

**22.27 horas.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

La familia Vainstein caminaba por un blanco corredor, siguiendo a una muchacha vestida de negro. Abián iba al frente con su hija a su lado y cargando al menor de sus hijos, mientras que Manuel detrás de ellos acompañaba con su madre la camilla en la que transportaban a Mateo, quien aún seguía inconsciente. El castaño estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo, la desesperación se acumulaba dentro de él.

— _Va a estar bien, sólo necesita descansar. _— dijo un chico al girar por otro corredor. — _Yo los acompaño desde acá, gracias. _— saludando a la guía que se alejaba por el pasillo. — _Soy Emiliano, el Quinto de la Tierra, pero pueden decirme Emi. Ya que Trueno está con ustedes, imagino que saben por qué quiero ser yo quien los reciba. _— Los mayores asintieron, y Manuel también lo comprendió. Teo perdió a toda su familia, necesita alguien para que lo ayude.

— _Pasen por acá por favor. Ania y Martín pueden esperar ahí? Hay muchos juguetes para entretenerse mientras hablamos. _— dijo Emiliano señalando un rincón de la sala.

— _Podemos papi? _— preguntó la menor, a lo que su padre asintió y los niños corrieron hacia el lugar. El resto de la familia se acomodó a lo largo de una mesa y el anfitrión se sentó del lado opuesto.

— _Primero que nada, él va a estar bien, no? No responde cuando lo llamamos, y no se ha movido desde que llegamos. _— preguntó preocupada Catherine Biquard, la señora de Abián, observando a Mateo. Emiliano se puso de pie, se aproximó a la camilla y pasó su mano en el aire sobre el pecho y cabeza del menor.

— _Si, un poco de sueño lo dejará como nuevo, el golpe no lo lastimó mucho, pero sumado a toda la situación, quedó abrumado. Su cuerpo optó por "apagarse" un rato para que descanse._ — contestó el castaño, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— _Esto es terrible, conocí a Pedro, no entiendo por qué haría algo así. _— dijo el señor Vainstein, pasando luego su mano por el rostro, en señal de frustración. — _Siempre la peleó por el hijo, trató de sacarlo adelante con todo. Por qué lo pondría en riesgo?_

— _Porque así funcionan ellos. _— contestó en un tono serio Emiliano. — _Buscan las debilidades e inseguridades de su objetivo y las tapan con falsas promesas. Por lo que sé, Pedro no lo hizo por poder, como la mayoría, sino que buscaba asegurar el futuro de Trueno. _

— _Y-y por qué matarlo entonces? _– preguntó tímidamente Manuel. — _Digo, no había otra opción?_

— _No. El pacto corrompe la Esencia misma de una persona, y purificarla la destruye. Nicolás lo sabía, también sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Pedro, por eso intentó hacerlo de la forma más pacífica posible. _— respondió Emiliano. — _Y sé que para ustedes no tiene nada de pacífico que lo decapitara, pero les aseguro que el ataque que usó evitó un sufrimiento innecesario._

— _Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es qué hacer con Mateo. La madre no quiso venir por lo que escuché. Entonces no tiene a nadie, pobre niño. _— continuó la señora Biquard, lamentándose.

— _Si, es un niño, no puede quedar a la deriva. _— dijo el señor Vainstein, tomando la mano de su esposa. — _Cuáles son las opciones?_

— _Por eso vine yo a recibirlos. Como ya se les dijo, ustedes tienen un trabajo asegurado en alguna dependencia de la República, es algo que solucionaremos luego. El costo de vida acá es bajo, así que por el dinero no deben preocuparse. _— explicó el Quinto. — _Tampoco por los gastos de Teo, de eso nos encargamos nosotros. Pero, el dinero no es nada si uno está sólo, así que mientras venían para acá, analizamos todas las posibilidades de reintegro de Mateo en una familia, y como se darán cuenta, ustedes son la mejor opción, si están de acuerdo. _— finalizó.Los mayores cruzaron miradas y asintieron a la vez.

— _Sí, por supuesto. _— dijo la señora Biquard con una mirada seria. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Manuel. Sus padres son los mejores.

— _Perfecto entonces, ya preparamos un psicólogo para que la transición no sea tan dura, y además hará de apoyo para ustedes siempre que necesiten algún consejo. Obviamente eso los incluye a Manu, Ania y Martín. _— dijo Emiliano, que ya se encontraba más tranquilo. Sobre él recayó la responsabilidad de cuidar de Trueno, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían los Vainstein. Además, Nicolás estaba grave, y eso ahondaba en su preocupación.

— _Entonces, ahora Teo es mi hermano? _— preguntó curioso el menor de los Vainstein, detrás de ellos.

— _Si nene, siempre chusma vos, no? _— le respondió sonriendo su padre.

— _Espero que despierte rápido, necesito que sepa que estamos para él. _— musitó Manuel por lo bajo.

— _Bien, perfecto entonces. Vamos a llevar a Trueno a observación para sanar los golpes, y ella los conducirá a una entrevista por el tema de su hogar y pertenencias. _— dijo Emiliano mientras se levantaba y señalaba a una muchacha en la puerta. — _Manu, podes caminar un rato conmigo? _— concluyó.

— _S-sí, claro._ — contestó el menor.

Manuel estaba algo tenso. Emiliano era más alto que él, su presencia era imponente, como una montaña. — _Y si, por algo es el Quinto de la Tierra. _— se dijo para sí mismo. Emiliano lo miró curioso, con una sonrisa.

— _Cuesta mucho procesar todo lo nuevo o seguís preocupado por Trueno? _— le preguntó el mayor, sacando a Manuel de sus pensamientos.

— _Es todo como muy raro, mucha información. Cómo no supimos nada de ustedes hasta ahora? _— cuestionó el menor. Aún no se había puesto a pensar en todo lo nuevo ante ellos.

— _Los gobiernos que nos rechazaron y marcaron como enemigos se encargaron de eso. Ocultan todo sobre nosotros, porque perderían el poco poder que tienen. Creyeron que como nos instalamos en un país pequeño, podrían evitarnos. Pero cuando todo el arsenal nuclear que poseían desapareció, entraron en pánico. _— respondió el mayor.

— _Desapareció? Cómo? _— la intriga abrumaba al menor, había demasiado para preguntar.

— _Digamos que la potencia militar de la República deja al resto como un grupito de monos con armas. _— dijo entre risas Emiliano. — _Nuestro trabajo es mantener el balance, y esos grupitos lo estaban alterando. Así que tuvimos que actuar. En las últimas elecciones acá, se votó por mayoría que Uruguay se uniera a la República, manteniendo un gobierno propio para los asuntos propios del Estado. _— continuó explicando. — _Estados Unidos y sus aliados se preocuparon, nos consideraron una fuerza invasora, y todo ese chamuyo que meten en los medios. Amenazaron con atacar al país si nos aceptaban, así que destruimos todos y cada uno de sus silos nucleares. Su única respuesta fue bloquear económicamente a Uruguay, pero no les ha servido de mucho._

Manuel intentaba procesar todo. Siempre le dijeron que era maduro para su edad, pero incluso esto era demasiado.

— _Es tanto para pensar. Más que eso, dioses? Otros universos? Orden y Caos? Es demasiado. _— concluyó el menor, ante la mirada atenta de Emiliano, que se limitó a reír.

— _Tranqui, ya lo van a asimilar todo de a poco, para eso es el encantamiento. _— dijo luego el mayor.

— _Encantamiento? Eso que nos hizo Nicolás en el hotel? _— cuestionó ahora el menor.

— _Si, "Sappere Aude" es un encantamiento que creamos nosotros. La idea es brindarles toda la información necesaria en el menor tiempo posible. Ahora está más perfeccionado, antes llevaba años que alguien terminara de procesar todo por sí sólo, pero ahora en una semana ya sabrán todo como si lo hubiesen vivido ustedes mismos. _— respondió el mayor para luego abrir una puerta.

— _Como si lo hubiésemos vivido? Lo vivieron ustedes todo eso, no? _— dijo el menor, con una mirada curiosa mientras atravesaba la puerta hacia un enorme comedor.

— _Si, de una u otra forma, los cinco lo vivimos todo. _— terminó el mayor.

— _Pará, cuántos años tienen? _— preguntó sin filtro Manuel.

— _Haciéndolo fácil, somos más viejos que el Sol. Ahora, andá a comer. _— contestó sin más Emiliano mientras soltaba una carcajada para cerrar la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida del menor.

— _Y no me estaba cargando, seguro es verdad. _— pensó Manuel para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a Wos que cenaba con su familia.

* * *

**VIII.**

**02.47 hs.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Era de madrugada, luego de la cena, la mayoría ya se habían ido a dormir. Unos médicos revisaron a mi madre y le dieron el alta. Nos instalamos en la habitación temporal y tanto ella como mi abuela se acostaron también. Fue un día muy largo. Estaba junto a Braian, Lit y Wos esperando en un pasillo del hospital.

— _Ya pasaron más de cinco horas, cómo pueden demorar tanto? _—pregunté frustrado. Nicolás se había desplomado y desde entonces no sabía nada de él. Averiguamos dónde lo atendían y apenas nos dejaron entrar al piso. La seguridad parecía muy alerta y el personal entraba y salía constantemente.

— _Calmate wacho, si demoran es porque lo necesitan. Vos viste lo que es este hospital? O lo salvan o lo salvan. _—me decía Lit con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarme.

— _Igual no entiendo por qué no nos dejan pasar. Fue un desfile de gente esto, y nosotros acá como unos banquitos. _—dijo riendo Wos, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

— _Tenés razón, pasó banda de gente. Estará bien? No puede morirse loco, no después de todo lo que hizo. _—ahogué un sollozo. La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Un chico rubio de ojos grises pasó a nuestro lado, su mirada era seria, pero esbozó una sonrisa amable al vernos.

— _Ese es Agustin no? El del aire? _—preguntó curioso Lit.

— _Si, el Quinto del Aire. Es raro saber tanta mierda de la nada. Es como si nos hubiesen metido un pen drive y nos llenaron de info. _—respondió Wos, siguiendo con la mirada al chico..

— _Me perturba saber que hay tanto ahí afuera. Somos diminutos. Dioses? Otros planetas? Man, esto parece cualquier cosa ya. Falta que nos digan que Mirtha es inmortal en serio. _—dijo bromeando Braian.

— _Boludo, más me preocupa esto de los Quintos. Mejor dicho, me intrigan. Parecen unos pibes como nosotros pero son re viejos. Y pareciera que están por encima de todo. _—continuó Wos.

— _Son algo raros la verdad. Pero viste como terminó Nicolás? Estaba hecho pija. _— decía mientrasotra vez la frustración volvía a mí.

— _Cualquier otro estaría muerto con todas esas heridas, pero él siguió por nosotros, y salvó a tu vieja. Nos trajo a un lugar seguro antes de caer. Va a estar bien gil, si alguien lo aguanta, es él. _— Wos en serio sabía reconfortar a la gente.

— _Bueno, yo me voy yendo, ya no doy más del sueño._ — sentenció Lit mientras se levantaba. — _Pero eu, tranquilos, descansen. Cuando se sepa algo nos van a decir. Nos vimo en Tokio._

**05.33 hs.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Wos estaba medio dormido apoyado en mi hombro y Braian se había ido hacía un rato, los primeros rayos de Sol asomaban en el horizonte. Me sentía agotado, pero no lograba dormirme. Ese chico salvó a mi madre, nos salvó a todos. No logro dejar de preocuparme. La puerta se abrió una vez más, luego de varias horas.

— _Siguen acá gurises? No creí que aguantaran tanto. Agustín me avisó hace un par de horas que estaban ahí. Todavía no podían pasar, pero ahora sí. _— nos decía Victoria en un tono amable.

Nos guió por un blanco pasillo hasta la última habitación. Varias figuras se posaban a los lados, con la espalda contra la pared. Algunos con armaduras, otros parecían soldados y otros tenían largas capas blancas cubriendolos. Armados, todos armados.

— _Lo protegen bien al nene, no? _— preguntó Wos frotándose los ojos, mientras caminaba junto a mí.

— _Son la guardia personal. Los mejores tiradores, combatientes, magos, brujos, etcétera. Unos cincuenta para cada Quinto._ — contestó la morocha encogiéndose de hombros. —_ Obviamente están acá por protocolo más que por otra cosa. Este lugar es el más seguro de todos._

— _Por favor, decime que está bien._ — solté sin más. La frustración me había consumido.

— _No. No está bien._ — respondía en un tono serio Victoria. — _Gastó demasiada energía, mucho más de lo normal, y se dio el lujo de recibir semejantes heridas._ — continuó, vi una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, estaba preocupada en serio. — _Es un idiota, tendría que haberme esperado, lo habíamos planeado juntos. Y ahora, está en coma. Ninguno de los Quintos podemos comunicarnos con él, sentimos el vacío en nuestra mente. La última vez que pasó algo así, Emiliano tardó casi un siglo en despertar._

Sentí una inmensa presión en el pecho cuando dijo eso, mientras que Wos abrió con terror sus ojos. Se supone que son seres inmortales, los más poderosos, y verla acá preocupada como si fuera una piba de veinte años, tal vez sean milenarios, pero en este momento, tiene el mismo miedo que nosotros.

— _No puede ser, no puede ser, no, no, no.. _— me repetía mientras apuraba el paso.

La desesperación se apoderó de mí, en cuando lo vi ahí, acostado, envuelto en vendajes extraños. Algunas runas surgían de ellos, y otros símbolos, egipcios, creo. La camilla donde reposaba estaba llena de un líquido celeste casi transparente el cual emitía un leve resplandor, que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Varios cables lo rodeaban, conectados a su pecho, brazos y piernas.

**Narra Wos:**

La escena era preocupante, ver al chico que nos defendió con todo en ese estado, era insoportable. Victoria nos explicaba que habían probado con todas las técnicas médicas disponibles, tecnología, magia, hasta lo habían expuesto a radiación para ver cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo, pero nada. No obtenían ni una respuesta. Ecko se sentó al lado de la camilla y tomó su mano, apoyó su cabeza contra el borde y se quedó dormido entre lágrimas, esto le estaba afectando demasiado.

— _Creo que sintió de cerca que Nico caiga._ — dijo Vic a mi lado, tenía un semblante serio, aunque su mirada desprendía lástima. — _En todo lo que piensa es que se ponga bien._

— _Sí, mucho, con el tema de la vieja y todo eso. Nico venía aguantando bien hasta que lo sobrepasaron. Después nos salvó a Mati y a mí, pero cuando lastimaron a la vieja de Ecko, todo se puso raro._ — continué mientras la morocha me observaba detenidamente. — _Cuando todo se pintó de azul y le salieron esos tatuajes, parecía de otro mundo._

— _Le decimos Frenesí Primigenio, es lo que pasa cuando estamos al límite y tenemos que sobrepasarlo. Básicamente es cuando liberamos nuestra energía primordial, lo que fuimos al inicio de todo._ — acotó Victoria mientras miraba a Ecko y Nico. — _Es raro que haya llegado a ese punto._

— _Por qué lo decís? No estaba en su límite todavía?_ — cuestioné intrigado.

— _Estaba cerca, y cuando se interpuso entre la lanza y Mati, casi cae, pero eso no activó el Frenesí, fue ver a la madre de Ecko herida._ — respondió la morocha pensativa. — _El Frenesí se activa por dos razones, estamos al límite, como te había dicho, o cuando nuestras emociones pierden el control. No sé por qué la muerte de la madre de Mati lo puso así, pero también gracias a eso logró salvarlos._

— _En serio son poderosos no? Digo, nunca imaginé que alguien con todas las heridas que tenía pudiera seguir peleando así._ — necesitaba saber más de estos pibes.

— _Sólo lo necesario, nuestro trabajo es mantener el Equilibrio. Según qué tan desbalanceadas están las cosas, la cantidad de poder que podemos liberar. Pero de eso ya podemos hablar otro día. Vayan a dormir que es tarde y mañana arranca la transición._ — dijo Victoria mientras se acercaba a Ecko, hizo un ademán para despertarlo, pero antes de tocarlo se detuvo en seco. — _Em, creo que mejor lo dejo dormir acá, no tiene sentido despertarlo. Te acompaño a tu habitación?_ — me dijo la morocha dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Asentí y dejamos el hospital. El complejo era inmenso, sin importar a donde mirara, había alguna sorpresa. Altos edificios, unas naves levitaban entre ellos, en la multitud destacaba alguna piel azulada y verde. Este mundo tiene mucho para dar, y quiero descubrirlo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Adaptación

**I.**

**14 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**18.28 horas.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Llevamos una semana en Uruguay. Una semana y Nicolás sigue sin despertar, me tiene demasiado preocupado. Los adultos ya están en sus nuevos trabajos, los chicos retomaron los estudios de forma particular para terminar lo que ya venían cursando. El próximo año ingresarían a la primaria, secundaria y facultades de la República.

El día de hoy por fin obtendríamos explicaciones de todo lo que pasó, y qué desencadenó todo. Nos convocaron a todos a un gran salón, estaba a gran altura, se veía la ciudad de un lado y el horizonte marino del otro. Me senté junto a Lit y Braian, Nacho y Dam estaban a un lado y Paulo con Duki al otro. Replik y Trueno avisaron que no vendrían, imagino que Mateo debe seguir devastado. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron cuatro chicos frente a nosotros.

— _Bienvenidos chicos, creo que ya todos me conocen, pero es hora de la presentación formal._ — comenzó a decir la morocha de ojos negros que nos recibió el primer día. — _Mi nombre es Victoria, y soy la Quinta de la Luz. Además soy la responsable de ayudarlos con su transición mientras Nico no esté disponible._ — culminó. Escuchar su nombre me encogió un poco el corazón.

— _Buenas muchachos, yo soy Emiliano, el Quinto de la Tierra. Yo me estoy encargando más que nada de ayudar a los adultos a adaptarse, pero cualquier duda que tengan, a las órdenes. _— siguió un chico de pelo y barba castaños y ojos marrones. Su físico era robusto y bien formado, aproximadamente de mi altura. Él era el que ayudaba a los Vainstein con el tema de Mateo. Otra chica tomó la palabra.

— _Yo soy Valentina, la Quinta del Fuego. Yo estoy ayudando a los más peques a acostumbrarse, pero la verdad estoy para cualquiera que lo necesite._ — dijo con una gran sonrisa. Era la más baja de todos, pero aún así con un cuerpo bien definido. Tenía unos intensos ojos negros pero lo que más resaltaba era que su cabello, negro azabache, tenía unos tonos naranja luminosos en las puntas.

— _Y bueno wachos, yo soy Agustín, el Quinto del Aire. A mi no me tocó de niñero de nadie, así que cuando gusten, pidan lo que precisen._ — habló el último del cuarteto, un chico rubio de ojos grises, algo más alto que el resto, con una constitución esbelta.

— _Ahora que estamos casi todos, pueden preguntar lo que quieran. _— prosiguió Victoria. El grupo entero comenzó a murmurar hasta que alguien levantó la mano, Wawa, de la crew de Wos.

— _Pregunta, a ustedes dos los puedo pedir para Navidad?_ — preguntó la morocha sin más, señalando a los chicos. La multitud estalló en carcajadas. Necesitaban aliviar la tensión que se había generado. — _Bueno, no, en serio, por qué pasó todo esto? Por qué nos fueron a buscar? Por qué ahora? _— cuestionó.

— _Bueno, es un tema complejo._ — comenzó a responder Agustín. — _Sé que Nico les explicó el tema de su música, la energía que genera y cómo la estaban usando mal. Bueno, es eso. _— terminó para luego soltar una risa.

— _Sos un pelotudo_. — acotó Valentina luego de golpearlo. — _Nico les dijo que que se terminó de desbalancear todo, y eso fue a causa de Pedro Palacios, quienes ustedes conocían como Peligro. El día que Nico los fue a buscar, es porque Pedro había firmado un contrato, y al parecer también selló un pacto, que haría que toda la energía generada por Mateo se canalice directamente al Caos. _— El murmullo se repitió, las dudas sembraban temor entre la multitud.

— _Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Nuestro trabajo es evitar que haya desbalances, por lo que cuando ocurren, tenemos que intervenir._ — continuó Emiliano. — _Y sabíamos que la única forma de mantenerlos en la música, era traerlos para acá, a todos. Si dejábamos a sus familias o amigos, los hubieran usado en su contra._

— _Por eso lo mataron? De qué es ese pacto que hablan?_ — preguntó Underdann.

— _Si, ustedes vieron las sombras que los atacaron. Esas eran personas que se dejaron consumir por completo por la oscuridad. El Pacto de Muerte corrompe de Caos puro la Esencia de una persona, que es básicamente el núcleo de lo que somos. Algo similar al alma. _— respondió Agustín. — _Y una vez sellado, sólo tenemos dos opciones, podemos purificar, o asesinar a quien cerró el pacto._

— _Y Nicolás decidió darle otra oportunidad a Peligro, por eso eligió lo segundo. Purificar una esencia corrupta la elimina por completo, pero asesinar a la persona le da la oportunidad del volver al Origen, y renacer en algún momento._ — agregó Emiliano.

— _Nico dijo algo de que resistió la purificación, a qué se refería?_ — cuestionó Wos en un tono serio.

— _Como ya sabrán, nosotros cinco estamos conectados mentalmente, así que podemos acceder a los recuerdos del otro. Descubrimos que en el momento en que Nico purificó las sombras, la pareja de Peligro usó su propia esencia para protegerlo y le costó la vida. _— respondió Victoria. Todos pensábamos que la había asesinado Peligro, pero resulta que ella era cómplice también. Intentaba mantenerme al margen, pero que no hablaran del tema me sacaba de quicio, opté por alzar la voz.

— _Eu, perdonen, pero necesito saber. Qué está pasando con Nicolás? Por qué no se despierta?_ — ya no contenía la frustración. Divisé lástima en sus ojos al recibir la mirada de los Quintos, uno suspiró y habló.

— _Nico usó demasiada energía durante el combate, y sumado a sus heridas graves, su cuerpo entró en un estado de hibernación, para intentar curarse. _— prosiguió Emiliano. — _Hacemos todo lo posible para que se recupere, pero aún no sabemos cuándo despertará. _— Solté un largo suspiro, aún más frustrado que antes. Lit lo notó y tomó mi mano.

— _Ya se va a poner bien wacho, tranquilo._ — susurró mientras me sonreía, sus ojos transmitían paz.

La reunión siguió un rato más, pero dejé de prestar atención. Sólo podía pensar en cómo Nicolás salvó a mi madre, cómo se desplomó delante de mí y yo no pude hacer nada, me sentía impotente. También se me cruzaron varios recuerdos con Lit. ¿Por qué en Monzón en este momento?

Mauro me acompañó durante toda la semana, en cada visita al hospital, o cada vez que me sentía frágil. Seguro la ha pasado mal, después de todo, también el cambio lo debió afectar, además de que su novia no vino. Aún así, siempre usa su energía para mejorarme el ánimo. A veces me confundo con sus actitudes, debe ser imaginación mía nomás.

* * *

**II.**

**21.04 hs.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Me encontraba en el hospital visitando a Nicolás. Lit se había retirado hace un rato para cenar con su familia. Yo le avisé a mi madre que hoy cenaría solo, otra vez. El Quinto se encontraba igual que el primer día, cubierto de vendas con runas brillando y a medio sumergir en un extraño líquido con burbujas que se iluminaban de vez en cuando.

— _Es agua del manantial del Santuario._ — dijo una voz detrás de mí. Un hombre de cabello negro con una barba bien recortada y unos entrañables ojos verde mar estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta. — _Santuario es un lugar que sólo los Quintos pueden visitar, y ahí se encuentra su energía de la forma más pura posible. Por eso trajeron ese líquido aquí, para acelerar su recuperación. _

— _Y aún así sigue sin despertar._ — dije frustrado. —_ Realmente no lo entiendo, se supone que son superpoderosos e inmortales, no? Y no pueden ayudarlo? No entiendo, posta que no lo entiendo. _— solté mientras sentía que las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

— _Oh pequeño niño, aún te falta aprender mucho sobre los Quintos._ — continuó el hombre. Vestía una camisa floreada y unas bermudas beige. Tenía un gorro que rezaba "Sombrero de pesca de la suerte de Neptuno". — _Éste en especial, es mi favorito, por eso he venido a prestar un poco de ayuda._

El hombre elevó una mano, un pequeño símbolo de luz similar a un tridente se dibujó en ella y varias estelas de energía comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del Quinto. La acción duró unos minutos, hasta que una mujer abrió la puerta. La nombrada tenía un largo cabello negro trenzado que caía por un hombro, unos profundos ojos grises y vestía una túnica del mismo color con un aplique plateado que parecía el rostro de una lechuza.

— _Te perdiste la reunión, tu hermano no va a estar contento_. — soltó con un tono seco.

— _Siempre es un cascarrabias, no había nada importante para discutir hoy, y aquí podría ser más útil._ — contestó el adulto. — _Por cierto, por qué estás tú aquí? Hasta donde sé, no te importan mucho los Quintos_.

— _Victoria pidió mi ayuda, al igual que Annabeth. Tu hijo también la ha pasado mal desde que éste cayó. Así que decidí aparecer. Además Asclepio y Démeter prepararon una poción para que le trajera._ — bufó la mujer.

Destapó un pequeño frasco del cual surgieron varias partículas de luz, que se dirigieron directo al cuerpo de Nicolás. Luego alzó un brazo y una pequeña lechuza de niebla se posó en su antebrazo. La misma extendió las alas y la niebla cubrió la camilla completa. Un par de segundos después, se desvaneció. — _Listo, he hecho lo que he podido_.

— _Ya ni te reconozco, tu hija te ha hecho cambiar._ — musitó el ojiverde, recibiendo una cara de asco de la mujer.

— _Me retiro, y te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, tu hermano te busca_. — dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, por quien ingresaba Victoria en el mismo momento.

— _Veo que sí viniste, gracias Nea_. — soltó con una sonrisa la morocha.

— _Ya te dije que no me llames así, libélula_. — Victoria se limitó a soltar una risita. — _Pero si, y ya me estoy retirando. Espero que la próxima vez que me llames no sea sólo por mi ayuda._

— _Así será, lo prometo_. — continuó la ojinegro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— _Pues yo también debería retirarme_. — agregó el hombre. — _Y tu niño, tranquilo, se recuperará antes de lo que imaginas._ — se marchó luego de guiñarme un ojo y saludar a Victoria. Quedamos unos segundos en silencio mientras ella revisaba los signos vitales de Nico.

— _Tremendo par te viniste a cruzar._ — dijo Victoria al sentarse al otro lado de la camilla. — _Menos mal no empezaron a discutir, se ponen imbancables._

— _Quiénes eran esos? Bastante raros. Además, detesto que me traten de niñito._ — bufé ofendido. Victoria soltó una carcajada.

— _Es que para ellos sos un bebé de pecho. Esos eran Poseidón y Atenea, los dioses del mar y la sabiduría_. — soltó como si nada la morocha.

— _Qu-qué? Dioses? Son de los griegos esos, no?_ — solté sorprendido. Me tomó por sorpresa que un par de dioses parecieran personas tan comunes, a pesar de sus ropas.

— _Si, uno se los cruza de maneras muy extrañas. Pero son poderosos, y agradezco que hayan venido a intentar ayudar al menos._ — continuó la ojinegro. Luego soltó otra carcajada al ver mi cara de incrédulo. Pero un pensamiento nació en mi mente. — _Si unos dioses tan importantes vinieron a ayudar, en serio la situación es grave, pero él les importa lo suficiente para que se preocupen._

Continué charlando con Victoria sobre los dioses y el estado de Nicolás por unas horas más, y luego me retiré a mi habitación para intentar descansar un poco. Monzón me esperaba en la puerta con dos vasos de chocolatada. Sonrió al verme llegar.

— _Hasta que al fin apareces wacho. Fui a buscarte al hospital pero como hablabas con Vic no quise molestar_. — dijo el peliblanco mientras me ofrecía una taza. — _Querés? Ya está fría, pero seguro no comiste nada._

— _Sos un capo wachin, gracias_. — pronuncié mientras tomaba la taza. — _Boludo, me pasó algo re flashero._

— _Ahora me contas gil, vamo a tirarnos a mirar un poco de Netflix que mañana tenemos día libre. Ya de paso me contas qué onda_. — respondió el peliblanco. — _Braian iba a salir, así que tenemos la habitación pa los dos solos_. — continuó alzando ambas cejas de manera pervertida.

— _Ya quisieras toda esta carne pa vos sólo, gil._ — dije mientras le empujaba un hombro y abría la puerta. — _Entrá dale, bobo._

— _Capaz que quiero si. Con kilo y medio de nalga de cada lado, me hago carnicero con gusto._ — replicó, para darme una nalgada y soltar una carcajada luego de entrar. Lo miré con mala cara para luego rodar los ojos. Aunque sí sentí como se calentaban mis cachetes, me estaba poniendo colorado y no le permitiría verme así.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre los dioses que visitaron a Nico hoy, y todo esto nuevo que nos queda por aprender. Mañana sería un nuevo día, tal vez mañana sí despierte.

* * *

**III.**

**16 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**22.52 hs.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Los chicos se reunían en el vestíbulo del edificio más alto del complejo, esperando que alguien viniera por ellos. Los Quintos habían organizado una pequeña fiesta entre los freestylers para intentar devolverles algo de normalidad a su vida. Casi todos estaban ahí, incluso Ecko se había obligado a venir, bueno, Lit y Victoria lo obligaron. Sólo faltaban Trueno y Replik, que llegaron acompañados por Emiliano. Todos los recibieron con un saludo, que fue devuelto, excepto por el menor, quien mantenía la mirada baja.

— _Bueno gurises, listo para gozar una noche con los mejores anfitriones de la Existencia?_ — dijo en un tono divertido Emi, atrayendo la atención de todos.

— _Más vale papo, una joda un Lunes sin que nadie nos moleste? Nada mejor podemos pedir._ — exclamó Duki.

— _No nos dijeron si había que traer plata o algo para escabiar. Tengo que salir corriendo a buscar un ferné por ahí?_ — musitó Cazzu.

— _Claramente no, pa eso estamos nosotros wacha._ — respondió Agustín apareciendo en uno de los ascensores. — _Ta todo listo, vengan_.

El grupo se dirigió al elevador y uno a uno fueron ingresando. A Dam le llamó la atención que una veintena de personas entrara en un espacio tan pequeño.

— _Qué tan grande es esta cosa?_ — soltó con cara de confundido.

— _Casi tan grande como el culo de Dani y Ecko._ — contestó el de ojos grises entre risas. La multitud soltó una carcajada al unísono. Ambos teñidos lo miraron con odio.

— _Tan todos no? Vamo'_. — continuó Emi para luego cerrar las puertas y comenzar a subir.

Llegaron al último piso y las puertas se abrieron. Una inmensa sala de estar los recibía, el color blanco predominaba en toda la habitación. Varios sillones se ubicaban a lo largo y ancho del lugar con dos mostradores repletos de botellas, vasos y similares contra las paredes.

Los chicos admiraban asombrados el penthouse de los Quintos. Detrás de los ascensores se encontraban unas escaleras que subían dos niveles más. A un lado se encontraba una gran cocina y del lado opuesto una sala rodeada de bibliotecas repletas de libros. Una inmensa pecera separaba ambas habitaciones.

— _En serio viven acá? Hijos de puta_. — bufó Seven. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

— _Y bueno wacho, algún beneficio merecemos con todo lo que hacemos._ — exclamó Valentina con una gran sonrisa. — _Siéntanse como si fuese su casa. Bienvenidos._

— _Canilla libre?_ — soltó Wos, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión. Dani lo miraba sonriente, sabía lo que le gusta el escabio.

— _Obvio papu. Hay alcohol, unas cuantas flores y alguna que otra sustancia que tengan ganas de probar._ — respondió Vic. — _Y no se preocupen si algo los da vuelta o por la resaca, esas cosas no importan acá. Tienen permiso pa' desbundarse al máximo._

El grupo se repartió por las barras, listos para preparar las mezclas que se les ocurrieran. La música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, la fiesta había comenzado. Al cabo de unas horas el aroma a alcohol y porro dominaba la escena, los chicos bailaban y charlaban por toda la estancia. Mateo se sentía abrumado, los chicos intentaban subirle los ánimos, sin éxito, así que decidió ir a la sala de los libros, el único lugar vacío.

Al no encontrarlo Manuel se dirigió a la misma sala, hallando a un Trueno cabizbajo, muy alcoholizado, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un sillón, mirando por la ventana frente a él. Replik se acercó lentamente hasta que algo le llamó la atención, no veía nada en el exterior más que la luna y ¿nubes?. Se sobresaltó al notar el mar muy por debajo de ellos, ¿Dónde está el complejo?

— _Por algo es un lugar especial, no está al alcance de cualquiera_. — dijo Emi mientras entraba a la sala.

— _Estamos flotando en el aire, no?_ — dijo Mateo luego de soltar un largo suspiro. Sabía que la presencia del Quinto significaba otra larga charla sobre su padre. No importaba lo que le dijeran, su resentimiento hacia Nicolás aumentaba cada día.

— _Si, algo por el estilo. Y sí, sé que te molestan nuestras charlas, siento tu odio crecer cada vez que hablamos_. — respondió el Quinto. — _Pero creo que es hora de que te muestre otro punto de vista. _

Emiliano se acercó a Trueno lentamente, se sentó junto a él y tendió su mano.

— _Es hora de que veas lo que pasó por la mente de Nico cuando decidió matar a tu viejo_. — agregó. El corazón de Mateo se encogió, recordarlo sólo le traía dolor. Aún así tomó la mano del Quinto y cerró los ojos.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor y abrió los ojos de golpe, sólo que esta vez, estaba otra vez en la azotea de aquel hotel. El dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desde la muñeca izquierda hasta la pierna derecha. Un dolor punzante en medio del estómago y un ardor insoportable cruzando su espalda. Logró visualizar mejor la escena, estaba junto a Valentín y Matías, ellos junto a sus familiares. — _Cuando la vieja de Ecko revivió_. — pensó. Frente a él se encontraba una sombra que sostenía por el cuello a su madrastra, quien no se movía.

La sombra habló y su corazón se congeló, era la voz de su padre. Luego de un intercambio de palabras la sombra se aprestó a atacar y automáticamente su brazo izquierdo se alzó, desvaneciendo la sombra y dejando a su padre de rodillas. Los pensamientos de su progenitor lo invadieron, desesperación, tristeza, arrepentimiento. Mateo sólo pudo sentir lástima y desazón. Otro breve intercambio de palabras y Peligro se desintegraba frente a sus ojos.

Mateo se incorporó asustado, se encontraba nuevamente en la biblioteca de los Quintos. Vio a Emiliano a los ojos y lo comprendió. Todo su odio y su ira estaban dirigidos a la persona equivocada. Nicolás nunca quiso asesinar a su padre, también al Quinto del Agua lo destrozó el hacerlo.

— _Ahora te haces una leve idea de cómo nos afecta quitarle un padre a su hijo_. — dijo en un tono calmado Emiliano.

— _Una leve idea? Casi me desmayo de sentir lo que sintió Nicolás_. — cuestionó Mateo.

— _El intercambio mental está diseñado para no abrumar los sentidos del otro._ — agregó el Quinto. — _Si sintieras por completo de lo que nosotros, caerías en la locura_.

Mateo razonó un momento analizando los recuerdos de Nicolás y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió. Tal vez su padre ya no esté con él, pero sabe que algún día tendrá otra oportunidad, el Quinto del Agua se había asegurado de eso. Manuel se acercó con tres cervezas, las repartió y se sentó junto a él. El menor simplemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y susurró, — _Gracias_. — Y así se quedaron un rato, disfrutando sus bebidas en silencio.

* * *

**IV.**

**03.44 hs.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

La intensidad de la fiesta había disminuido. Los chicos armaron una ronda con los sillones para charlar lo que restaba de la noche. Dani estaba furioso con Dam, que estaba besando a su hermana Agustina, mientras un Wos sumamente borracho intentaba distraerlo, sin lograrlo. Valentina se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Agustín mientras Emiliano se sentaba a su lado.

Una bomba había caído a mitad de la noche, cuando Nikki y Khea dieron a saber que habían terminado. Al grupo lo tomó por sorpresa dicha declaración aunque no le dieron más trascendencia, habían quedado como amigos, sin mayores polémicas. Cazzu se sentó en la falda de Tomás y alzó la voz.

— _Bueno, basta de bajón, hoy es noche de joda, verdad o reto? Yo nunca nunca? Voten gatos_. — soltó sin más.

— _Uh, ya se prendió esta mierda. — _declaró Duki mientras buscaba una botella vacía. — _Sale verdad o reto_. — El grupo estuvo de acuerdo.

El tatuado giró la botella que se frenó en seco un segundo después. Victoria la señalaba con un dedo que brillaba levemente en la punta.

— _Ey ey ey, las damas primero_. — dijo luego de guiñarle un ojo. Movió su dedo y la botella comenzó a girar nuevamente, frenando y apuntando a Cazzu. — _Verdad o reto, Cazzuela?_

— _Reto_. — contestó desafiante la morocha.

— _Te reto a un chape doble, vos y el Croto, con otra de las parejas_. — soltó la Quinta sin más. Las caras de Cazzu y Tomás eran un poema, cruzaron miradas, la chica le susurró algo a su novio y ambos asintieron.

— _Vale y Agu._ — respondieron a la vez. Ambas chicas se pararon, y fueron hacia la pareja de la contraria. Tomás besó a Valentina mientras Cazzu hacia lo propio con Agustín. Unos minutos después frenaron.

— _Feliz?_ — preguntó Cazzu levantándose de la falda del de ojos grises.

— _Casi, eso fue la mitad nomás_. — respondió Vic con una sonrisa pícara.

— _Cómo que la mitad?_ — replicó Cazzu mientras se dirigía hacia Vale y Tomás. La Quinta del Fuego se levantó y sin darle oportunidad tomó el rostro de la cantante y la besó. Cazzu sólo atinó a corresponder el beso ante la mirada atónita del grupo. — _Ahora sí? _— bufó al separarse por falta de aire.

— _Casi, faltan los otros dos ahora_. — respondió Victoria.

— _Eu, no, pará, yo no era el del reto_. — dijo nervioso Tomás.

— _Comiste del tapper_. — dijo Agustín al aparecer de la nada a sus espaldas. Tomó al peliazul del mentón y le robó un beso, que terminó correspondido. Los chicos comenzaron a molestarlo mientras las parejas volvían a sus lugares.

— _Eu eu, ninguna gracia, que todos quedaron calladitos antes_. — dijo Emiliano en un tono serio. El silencio reinó en el momento.

— _Bueno, bueno, ahora sí me toca_. — dijo Duki soltando una risa.

La noche continuó de forma amena. Retos y verdades llenaban de carcajadas y sonrojos la estancia. Al cabo de una hora algunos ya se habían retirado, Replik y Trueno, entre otros. Emiliano puso a girar la botella, que terminó señalando a Wos.

— _Uhh, último de la noche. Verdad o reto wacho?_ — preguntó el Quinto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— _Reto_. — respondió Wos, sin ningún temor.

— _Y contra-reto, putito_. — agregó Victoria, doblando la apuesta.

— _Contra-reto? Qué es eso?_ — preguntó curioso Nacho.

— _Lo que sea que le pida hacer, lo va a tener que cumplir él también, o aceptar un reto diferente. Es algo que agregamos nosotros para hacer más picante el asunto_. — le contestó Valentina.

— _Vas a tener que elegir a una piba y un pibe de que estén acá, y hacer un trío._ — soltó sin más Emiliano, observando atentamente la reacción del ojiazul.

— _Mmmm, picante en serio el asunto_. — analizó Wos, observando a su alrededor. El efecto del alcohol había disminuido bastante. — _Vic, te pinta?_

— _Yo me prendo. Y a quién más pensás elegir?_ — respondió la Quinta, observándolo.

— _Dani_. — soltó el ojiazul, luego de analizarlo por un momento. — _Te prendes no?_

— _Eeee.. yo tengo vela en este entierro?_ — cuestionó Daniel con la mirada nerviosa. Victoria se levantó dirigiéndose hacia él.

— _Y no sé.. Vos no querés?_ — le preguntó para luego morderse el labio de forma provocativa, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. Acercó su rostro al contrario hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron. El teñido se limitó a tragar con dificultad mientras asentía nervioso. Wos miraba la escena con una sonrisa expectante, la idea de estar con Vic le encantaba, pero que Dani fuera parte de eso, aún más.

— _Y ahora hay que pensar en tu reto_. — dijo la Quinta de la Luz, observando a Emiliano y al grupo. Estaban demasiado alcoholizados para lo que tenía en mente, si no están en todas sus cabales, sería aprovecharse de ellos, así que debía pensar en otra cosa. — _Teñite todo el pelo de rosa, barba incluída. _— concluyó luego de guiñarle un ojo y tirarle un beso por aire.

— _Ya no entiendo qué está pasando. _— soltó Khea, observando curioso la escena.

— _Vos nunca sabés qué está pasando, colgado_. — soltó Seven detrás de él, el resto rió.

* * *

**V.**

**05.22 hs.**

**Narra Victoria:**

Me dirigí a mi habitación tomada de la mano de los chicos, Valen se notaba algo emocionado mientras que a Dani se lo veía más nervioso. — _Algo me dice que no son por mí los nervios_. — pensé, observándolo curiosa. Se dio cuenta y me dedicó una sonrisa amable, esos ojos negros son más profundos de lo que parecen.

Entramos a mi cuarto y Valen tomó la iniciativa, comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente contra la puerta mientras el teñido nos observaba, con la mirada algo perdida, no estaba tan alcoholizado, le pasaba algo más. Rodeé su espalda con un brazo y lo traje hacia mí, para besarlo también, lo que fue correspondido. Nos tiramos en la cama mientras las caricias seguían, ambos comenzaron a besarme el cuello y los hombros.

— _Eu, que esto no es un dos contra uno_. — solté desafiante. Los chicos cruzaron miradas confundidas a lo que sonreí.

Tomé un brazo del teñido y lo hice rodear la espalda del castaño, y luego lo propio con el brazo del ojiazul, llevando su mano a las nalgas del más bajo. Este se limitó a tragar nervioso mientras en el castaño se dibujaba una sonrisa.

— _Creo que siempre tuve ganas de meter mano ahí_. — soltó Wos, haciendo que el otro se sonroje.

Esta vez tomé a ambos de la nuca, y los hice fundirse en un beso. Más apasionado de lo que esperaba; a decir verdad, habían ganas y no valentía para encararse. Comencé a observarlos más detenidamente hasta que llegó el punto en que se olvidaron de mí. Sonreí y comencé a alejarme hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared.

Verlos así me hizo recordar viejas anécdotas. Me había sentado en el suelo apoyada contra la pared para evitar molestarlos hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— _Ey, eso no era parte del reto_. — susurró Emiliano junto a mi, la mitad de su cuerpo atravesaba la pared que separaba nuestras habitaciones. Solté una risa por lo bajo.

— _Ya sé, pero mira eso. Te parece que puedo meterme ahí?_ — musité sonriendo. Se los veía realmente enganchados. — _Igual vas a tener que teñirte, no te vas a salvar._

— _Ufa, no vale. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado._ — soltó el castaño. — _Por cuánto tiempo?_

— _Dos semanas._ — solté divertida. — _Y de esto no se habla nunca. _— agregué señalando a la pareja y volviendo mi vista a él. —_ Una lástima que los demás estaban demasiado alcoholizados igual, le tenías ganas a la Ribba chica no?_

— S_i, pero ni ganas de bajarle el alcohol, además estaba bien entretenida con Dam_. — respondió Emi. — _Y ya sabías que se tenían tantas ganas?_ — agregó algo entrañado.

— _No, la verdad que no. Pero eso explica los nervios del petiso cuando subíamos._ — respondí. Un jadeo nos sacó de la conversación y ambos reímos.

— _Se supone que eran vírgenes?_ — soltó Emiliano, en un tono curioso.

— _Sólo uno, creo que el otro no_. — contesté con una sonrisa.

— _Bueno, parece que ya ninguno. Basta de morbosear, tengo licor asari pa' ahogar las penas_. — continuó Emiliano con una sonrisa. Me rodeó con ambos brazos y ambos atravesamos rodando hacia atrás la pared de su habitación. La fiesta terminaría mejor de lo que esperaba.

Comenzamos a beber de nuevo, tenía que aprovechar que Emi está bondadoso, nunca nos convida con su licor asari. Al cabo de un par de horas ya estábamos realmente alcoholizados,Vale y Agus se habían aparecido, pero el licor ya estaba debidamente escondido.

— _Son unos putos eh. Dónde lo escondieron?_ — dijo el ojigris, también bastante alcoholizado.

— _Vas a tener que bajar al Tártaro para encontrarlo, gil_. — le respondió el castaño entre risas.

— _Sos unos tarados. Bo y qué onda el trío?_ — preguntó entre risas Vale, a lo que simplemente señalé hacia mi habitación con el pulgar. — _Uh, tan mal?_

— _La están pasando bien, ni ganas de meterme en esos mambos, todavía no nos conocen bien._ — solté sin más. Tal vez para nosotros sea natural, pero ellos aún no terminan de procesar lo que significa estar cerca nuestro. — _Y vos pudiste conectar con Truenito eh? Se lo veía mucho mejor._ — continué, dirigiéndome a Emiliano.

— _Si, le mostré los recuerdos de Nico y se calmó un poco. Tengo que tener cuidado que el rencor no lo consuma._ — contestó el castaño. — _Y además, se me vino una idea, deberíamos usar las ánimas para que pueda tener una última charla al menos. _

— _No sé, sin Nico va a estar medio complicado mantenerlo, valdrá la pena?_ — dijo Vale, con una mirada compasiva. — _A veces puede salir mal ese tipo de contacto._

— _Yo creo que vale la pena el intento. Es un niño, la madre se las tomó con el hermano y el viejo lo dejó sólo_. — siguió el rubio, con un tono más serio. — _Aunque concuerdo, tenemos que prepararnos bien, sin Nico puede salir muy mal._

— _Para mi que sí, cuándo decís de hacerlo?_ — pregunté. La idea era brillante, aunque tenía sus riesgos. Además, Emiliano era el más renuente de nosotros a usar las ánimas.

— _El próximo Domingo, Tánatos me dijo que se espera poco afluente de almas ese día y va a ayudarnos a reforzar las defensas_. — respondió con mucha confianza.

— _Entonces el Domingo será. Y ustedes dos no tienen un concierto mañana?_ — cuestioné mirando al rubio y la morocha.

— _Si, ya tenemos todo listo, vamos a llevar dos pelotones y una docena de aurores. — dijo Valentina._ —_ Además, Izzy nos preparó runas de escape_.

— _Perfecto entonces, linda semana se viene._ — finalicé.

— _Ah, me había olvidado, los pibes de Nico vienen en Navidad._ — agregó la morocha luego de unos minutos. — _Manny me dijo que Jack tuvo un par de episodios, así que se está quedando en el Polo Sur por ahora._

— _Odio que les digas así, pareciera que son los hijos_. — le respondí. — _Fueron muy graves?_

— _La fábrica tuvo que detener toda la producción por una semana._ — continuó Vale.

— _Y eso en estas fechas no es nada bueno. Jace también me dijo que Alec tuvo un episodio, estaban cazando un demonio Kuri y sus runas se salieron de control_. — agregó Agus.

— _Hablaré con Anni, a ver si Percy también tuvo problemas._ — avisé. Los Vínculos de Nico en problemas son algo por lo que debemos preocuparnos.

— _Tenemos forma de contactar a Fury?_ — consultó Emiliano. — _Si Peter tiene problemas deberíamos enviar a alguien para que le de una mano._

— _Yo me encargo, tenía que contactar a Hill de igual forma, ya le consulto y le aviso._ — respondió la morocha.

Seguimos charlando de diversos temas, revisando el estado de los Universos y la República, hasta que uno nuevo surgió.

— _Bo, como van los adultos con el laburo? Ya se adaptaron?_ — preguntó Agustín a Emiliano.

— _Me faltan colocar tres, pero si, bastante bien. Todavía intentan asimilar algunas cosas, pero en general bien_. — respondió Emi. — _Y los peques?_

— _Los peques están más que bien. Por suerte absorbieron todo lo nuevo y lo están entendiendo bien._ — respondió sonriendo la morocha, las puntas de sus cabellos se encendían más cuando estaba emocionada. — _Los pibes bien también, no?_

— _Y los pibes son pibes. Llenos de mambos, como es de costumbre._ — solté, luego de suspirar. — _Nikki me pidió ayuda con el tema de Khea, pero salió todo bien. Algunos todavía están medios reacios a los estudios, pero creo que para el inicio de cursos van a estar listos._

— _Y esos dos parece que ya se durmieron_. — agregó el rubio. — _Igual, no son los únicos que andan cruzados, no? El falso Danny Phantom, Monzón creo que se llama, no? Ese estaba re anti con el pobre de Ecko hoy. _

— _Si, creo que pasó algo luego de la visita de Nea y Don. Vi que se asomó cuando charlaba con Mati esa noche pero se fue al verme ahí._ — respondí. En esa ocasión los ojos verdes de Lit transmitían un poco de decepción, probablemente confundió las cosas.

— _Ya se le va a pasar, igual es extraño, nunca tuvieron cruces así antes de venir, no?_ — cuestionó Emi. — _Será que el "Sappe" hizo más que darles información? _— agregó. Y la duda se plantó en mi mente.

¿Es posible que el "_Sappere Aude"_ los haya ayudado a normalizar más conceptos de lo planeado?

* * *

**VI.**

**17 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**16.19 hs.**

**Narra Wos:**

Ya casi dos semanas del evento que cambió todo. Once días en los que este nuevo mundo nos adoptó. Mis padres y mi hermano se acostumbraron rápidamente. La mayoría de los chicos también, excepto por Mateo. La muerte de Peligro lo afectó demasiado, se había encerrado en sí mismo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Vainstein, Emiliano y los psicólogos. Aunque ayer lo vi sonreír nuevamente, tal vez esté mejorando, eso espero.

Nicolás seguía en coma, me enteré que incluso algunos dioses lo visitaron intentando ayudar. Victoria se hizo cargo de nosotros, sumando a sus responsabilidades también las de Nicolás, supongo que para aligerar su preocupación por el Quinto. Ecko lo visitaba todos los días, sin falta. No dejó de lado su carrera, tenía un nuevo tema en proceso y se tenía que enfocar, Victoria hizo que se concentrara en eso. Aún así, Matías dejaba todo su tiempo libre acompañando a aquél que nos salvó la vida, y que trajo a su madre de vuelta.

Yo intenté no permitir que me afecte mucho, aunque lo visitaba a diario, preferí concentrarme en lo que se venía. Mañana sería mi primer Luna Park, no había vuelto desde que salí campeón. El revuelto de emociones era inmenso, así como mi preocupación. Dejamos Argentina con decenas de enemigos intentando asesinarnos.

Y ahora volvería a un escenario con diez mil personas esperando por mí, sin saber los riesgos que corrían. Pero esta vez iríamos preparados. Me encontraba tirado en un sillón recordando la fiesta de anoche y lo que pasó en ese cuarto, cuando unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

— _Y Wosito, estás listo para mañana? — _me dijo Valentina con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban mientras las puntas de sus cabellos resplandecían con tonos naranjas.

— _Eeem, si, creo. Tengo un cacho de miedo igual. La última vez la pasamos feo. — _contesté simulando una falsa seguridad. La verdad es que el miedo me consumía al recordar la espada que detuvo Nico. — _Y pensar en que hay tanta gente en ese lugar, que van a estar en peligro sin saberlo, no me tranquiliza. _

— _Eu, puto, tenes a los dos mejores Quintos defendiéndote — _respondió con falsa indignación Agustín, luego de golpear mi hombro.

La realidad es que hace una semana los dos estaban esforzándose para que el show saliera perfecto.

— _Ya sé gil — _dije riendo, era bueno saber que a pesar de apenas conocernos, estaban ahí para nosotros. — _Es que me inquieta, además, con lo de Nicolás y todo, no me gusta que ustedes se arriesguen tanto por un concierto._

— _Vos tranquilo, Nicolás se va a despertar cuando menos lo esperemos. Además, él fue sólo, nosotros no vamos a equivocarnos así. — _respondió la morocha. A pesar de todo, siempre intentaba mostrarse alegre para tranquilizarnos.

— _Entonces, cuál es el plan? _—pregunté para cortar un poco la tensión que se había generado.

— _Sos un cara de verga, te lo explicamos como cinco veces ya. _—contestó entre risas Agustín. — _Hasta Wawa se sabe el plan. Una vez toda la gente esté adentro, vamos a levantar dos escudos combinados para cubrir todo el Luna. Además, vamos a apostar guardias en toda la azotea y algunos adentros, debidamente escondidos._

— _Mientras dure el show, yo voy a estar cuidando el interior mientras Agu patrulla los cielos. Todos los de la Crew y vos van a tener una runa de defensa, que de ser activada, los traerá inmediatamente para acá_. — continuó la morocha con una sonrisa. — _Lo único que tienen que hacer ustedes es dar el show de su vida, y disfrutarlo al máximo. _

Sólo pude sonreír ante ese comentario. Nunca podría dejar de agradecerles lo que hacen por nosotros. No pude contestar, ya que Wawa entraba a buscarme. Tocaba peluquero para mañana y luego ensayar más. Tenía un nuevo look en mente, y esperaba que a todos les guste.

Y el día llegó, el show fue un completo éxito. Tanto la primer jornada como la segunda se disfrutaron al máximo. En el segundo día la banda de mis padres habían sido los teloneros. No sé cómo hizo mi padre, pero logró traer a toda su gente y sus familias, es lo que había acordado con Nicolás. Ambos shows pasaron sin exabruptos y cuando volvimos a casa Valentina me contó que hubo un par de ataques pero no lograron pasar las defensas, Agustín se encargó de eso. Me dirigí a él en cuanto apareció para agradecerle y me alarmé, su brazo izquierdo estaba malherido, la sangre goteaba por sus dedos.

— _Tranqui, hubieras visto cómo quedó el otro._ — me dijo sonriendo levemente. Sus ojos grises eran intensos, como un huracán embotellado. — _Negra, dame una mano acá. _

— _Por qué no podés terminar bien una pelea al menos? Siempre lo mismo con vos._ — musitó Valentina con mala cara. — _Vení, dale imbécil._

El rubio se acercó a carcajadas extendiendo el brazo herido. Valentina posó ambas manos formando un círculo alrededor de las heridas y susurró algo por lo bajo. Las llamas nacieron de sus manos, engullendo el brazo entero entre las flamas. Al terminar, su brazo se encontraba como nuevo. — _Y si, son iguales a Nicolás, ya ni sé de qué me sorprendo._ — pensé.

— _Tremendo show metiste Wosito._ — dijo Dani detrás de mí. Tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras me miraba fijo con esos ojitos negros. — _La verdad que la rompiste._

Me alegró mucho saber que se sintió así, nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos en el último tiempo. Él me acompañó para sobrellevar el tema de Nicolás, y siempre estaba ahí para alegrarme el día, además de lo que pasó con Victoria, pero ninguno habló jamás de eso.

— _Gracias enano, no sabía que habías ido._ — respondí sonriendo. — _Me encanta saber que lo disfrutaste_. — le acaricié el pelo cual niño chico.

— _Salí rompebolas_. — bufó mientras me sacaba la mano, se había sonrojado. ¿Por qué me da tanta ternura? — _Le pedí a Vale que me lleve a escondidas y aceptó. Valió la pena, pelo de cenicero_. — terminó, soltando una carcajada.

— _Así que te burlas de mí, pillo?_ — dije acercándome con una mirada maliciosa. Él se percató enseguida de mis intenciones.

— _No, no, no, no.. salí puto.._ — gritó entre carcajadas, las cosquillas serían su fin.

— _Quién es el pelo de cenicero ahora?_ — pregunté entre risas sin disminuir las cosquillas.

— _Na-nadie, basta, basta!_ — rogaba, mientras me empujaba. Perdimos el equilibrio y caímos, él sobre mí e instintivamente lo rodeé con ambos brazos. Se puso completamente colorado mientras yo soltaba un quejido mezclado con una risa.

— _A ver niñas, que se les rompen las tangas._ — soltó Agustín mientras pasaba a nuestro lado, tomado de la mano de Vale, que se limitó a reír mientras nos observaba.

— _Callate gil, a vos te la rompieron._ — le grité mientras le pegaba una patada en la canilla.

— _A ver quién es el gil ahora._ — soltó mientras alzaba una mano. Un remolino me tomó de ambas piernas y terminé colgado de cabeza. Daniel se dedicaba a reírse mientras me hacía burlas. — _Pa vos también hay, Tarzán de maceta_. — Y Dani terminó de cabeza también.

— _Soltame puto! Vale!_ — gritó el teñido. Vale soltó una risa y luego de un ademán, ambos caímos al suelo.

— _No se vale, nosotros no tenemos poderes._ — dije haciéndome el ofendido. Ambos cruzaron una mirada cómplice, sonrieron y se fueron sin decir nada.

— _Te ignoraron como dos campeones._ — soltó Dani para luego echarse a reír.

— _Ya se las voy a cobrar. Vamo' a dormir que estoy re detonado, enano_. — dije entre bostezos.

* * *

**VII.**

**22 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**17.43 hs.**

**Narra Manuel:**

Pasó casi una semana de la joda en el apartamento de los Quintos, y realmente fue una buena semana. El remix con Jhon C tuvo buena recepción del público, y Trueno realmente había mejorado su ánimo, le hacía falta volver a la música. Estaba yendo a las sesiones con la psicóloga, cenaba con nosotros en lugar de quedarse todo el dia en su cuarto e incluso salió a dar vueltas con los chicos.

Conmigo también cambió desde esa noche, de estar reacio a hablar conmigo a preguntarme a mí cómo estaba. Ese simple "Gracias" me dejó con el corazón a mil mientras reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro, esa noche me pidió que duerma junto a èl, y así lo hicimos, despertando abrazados el uno al otro. Ahora lo veía sonreír de nuevo, aunque aún lo escucho llorar algunas veces, antes de dormir, imagino que no todo se puede superar de un día para otro.

Hoy tocaría un cambio, Emiliano nos visitará en la tarde, según nos avisó, así que nos quedamos en el living de la habitación que nos asignaron para esperarlo.

— _Descansaste bien, Canibal__?_ — preguntó mi padre desde la cocina, preparaba café para merendar con mi madre.

— _Si pa, bien de bien._ — respondí, la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar.

— _Y vos Teo? Pudiste dormir bien anoche?_ — siguió mi madre, intentaban no presionar demasiado a Mateo, así que le dieron su espacio.

— _Si Cat, por suerte pude dormir bien, gracias._ — contestó Trueno con una sonrisa. Hoy se lo veía bien.

— _Es verdad, anoche no sentí su llanto, debió ser una buena noche._ — pensé.

La puerta sonó y mi padre gritó para que pasen, Emiliano entró y las carcajadas inundaron el apartamento. Rosado fluo, todo su pelo, barba e incluso pestañas estaban teñidas de rosado. El Quinto alzó ambos brazos con una sonrisa, bienviniendo las burlas.

— _Esto es lo que pasa cuando acepto un contra-reto y todo el mundo está mamado._ — soltó Emi luego de unos segundos. — _Y lo peor es que me queda una semana más así._

— _No era mejor chaparte a alguien o algo?_ — preguntó mi padre, aún entre carcajadas.

— _Entre los Quintos no son divertidos esos retos, así que generalmente los ignoramos._ — respondió el pelirosa para luego sonreír y continuó. — _Pero cada vez que pasa algo así pensamos seriamente en volver a incluirlos._

— _Pareces un osito cariñosito después de 6 meses de gym, papo._ — dijo Trueno entre risas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro automáticamente, hace tiempo él no hacía una broma. Emiliano se limitó a levantar un dedo y señalar al menor.

— _Sabías que esa tinta que usas tiene componentes naturales también?_ — soltó el Quinto sonriendo maliciosamente. El mechón teñido de Mateo pasó de amarillo a rosa. — _Mirate en el espejo, gato._

— _No! Puto!_ — gritó arrastrando las últimas vocales. — _Volvelo a como estaba antes, gil!_

— _Vamo' que tenemos cosas para hacer._ — dijo Emi entre risas mientras hacía un ademán con la mano, volviendo la tinta de Trueno a la normalidad. — _Dale pendejo llorón, vos también, Diccionario._

— _Caníbal suena mejor Emi_. — acotó mi padre antes de yo poder responder, para luego soltar una carcajada.

— _Los detesto_. — me limité a decir.

Nos dirigimos al edificio principal del complejo, un rascacielos vidriado con una blanca fachada, algo extraña a decir verdad. Creo que quien la diseñó estaba hasta las manos de droga. Luego de ingresar, bajamos por un ascensor unos cuantos pisos y llegamos a un lugar que estaba cubierto de piedra. Apenas estaba iluminado, pero vi algunas corrientes de agua corriendo por la roca.

— _Qué es esto? Se siente tan.. raro_. — preguntó Trueno detrás de mí. Pequeñas runas y glifos comenzaron a brillar en la piedra.

— _La llamamos la Sala de las Ánimas, cuando vinimos a Uruguay comenzamos a cargar la piedra de energía espiritual durante un día entero._ — respondió Emiliano. — L_o usamos como un punto de anclaje de esencias. Nos permite encontrar cualquier esencia que no esté en el Origen, viva o muerta. Es más que nada para contactar o rastrear a otros._

— _Vivas.. O muertas.. ?_ — agregó Mateo. Sabía la pregunta que se venía, pero el Quinto lo interrumpió.

— _Si, vamos a hablar con Pedro. Y si tenemos suerte, capaz podes saludar a tu hermano._ — dijo el Quinto en un tono serio. Él sabía la delicadeza del tema, así que no estaba jugando. El rostro de Teo se inundó de lágrimas, así que lo rodeé con ambos brazos y lo apreté contra mí.

— _Vos podes con esto, yo estoy acá para vos._ — le susurré al oído y sentí como su cuerpo se relajó. Me miró a los ojos.

— _Gracias._ — fue lo único que atinó a decir, con la voz quebrada.

Llegamos a una gran fuente al final de la pasarela. El agua resplandecía mucho y los alrededores estaban cubiertos de una extraña niebla. Emiliano se ubicó en el borde del agua, alzó ambos brazos y comenzó a recitar palabras extrañas, en otro idioma seguramente. Varias runas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor mientras un remolino se formaba en el agua. Un par de segundos y mi corazón se encogió, Peligro estaba parado frente a nosotros, rodeado de una densa niebla, con la tristeza marcada en su rostro.

— _Vos.._ — atinó a decir Mateo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que impactó en el estómago del espíritu, seguido por un abrazo. — _Por qué? Por qué?_ — repitió el menor entre sollozos.

— _Perdón Teo. No puedo decirte otra cosa que eso._ — respondió su padre, devolviendo el abrazo. — _Me dejé engañar por esos hijos de puta y terminaste sólo por mi culpa._

— _Necesito que vuelvas, por favor._ — rogó el menor, sin lograr contener las lágrimas.

— _No puedo hijo, lo sabés. Yo me mandé mis macanas, y vos estas pagando por eso. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás_. — dijo Pedro con un sabor amargo en la boca. — P_ero sí puedo pedirte algo, aunque sé que no tengo ningún derecho. Pero por favor, seguí adelante hijo, hacé tu música, rompé todo. Estás rodeado de gente a la que le importas tanto como me importas a mí._ — continuó su padre, observándonos a mí y Emiliano. — _Por favor, cuídenlo por mí._ — agregó soltando una lágrima.

Acumulé todo el valor que pude y asentí.

— _Siempre voy a estar para él, no importa lo que pase._ — le dije con total seguridad.

— _Y siempre va a tener nuestro apoyo. Lo vamos a cuidar bien._ — acotó el Quinto. Parecía forcejear con algo, sus manos temblaban. — _Se terminó el tiempo, perdón pero no podemos soportarlo más. _

— _No, por favor, no te vayas._ — rogó Mateo.

— _Te amo hijo, siempre te voy a amar. Seguí adelante, pero no por mí, hacelo por vos. Te amo._ — dijo Pedro mientras se desvanecía en la niebla.

Mateo quedó de rodillas en el agua llorando, yo me dirigí a abrazarlo. Emiliano estaba sentado en el suelo, exhausto, deduje por su respiración. Las runas habían dejado de brillar.

— _Gracias. A los dos_. — dijo el menor luego de unos minutos, su voz se oía quebrada, pero con un tono más seguro. — _No fue la mejor, pero al menos fue una despedida_.

— _Perdón que no pude mantenerlo más tiempo_. — respondió el Quinto. — _Pero de a tres es muy difícil mantener la conexión. Con Nico en el hospital y Vale atendiendo una emergencia, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer._

— _Agu y Vic estaban ayudando también?_ — pregunté curioso. Fue extraño si no estaban acá.

— _Si. Yo me encargué del portal, mientras ellos dos lo defendían de almas malignas._ — contestó el pelirosa.

— _Almas malignas? De otros muertos?_ — cuestionó Teo, observando fijamente al mayor.

— _Si. Estaban peleando en el Inframundo mientras estábamos acá._ — respondió el Quinto.

* * *

**VIII.**

**25 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**20.53 hs.**

**Narra Wos:**

Estaba con Dani en el hospital visitando a Nico. Aún no tenía el valor para hablar sobre lo que pasó aquella noche, así que seguíamos como si nada. Él continuaba dándome todo su apoyo, no quería presionarlo en algo que capaz tampoco él tiene respuesta. Su hermana lo llamó, así que acompañaba al teñido a la puerta, cuando nos cruzamos con Emiliano.

— _Buenas gurises, todo bien?_ — preguntó Emi con una sonrisa amable y su pelo rosa. La verdad es que es el único de los Quintos con los que no he charlado mucho.

— _Hola gominola, mejor que tu pelo seguro._ — soltó Dani entre risas, recibiendo una mala cara del tercero. — _Me estaba yendo, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana._

— _Menos mal, volate antes de que te deje el pelo igual._ — dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa maliciosa. El más bajo se limitó a salir rápido del vestíbulo entre risas. — _Vos en qué andas Wosito? Te ibas también?_

— _No, voy a ver un rato más a Nico primero. Ecko tenía que cenar con la flia' hoy, y me pidió si podía cuidarlo por él_. — respondí. Mi hermano estudiaba para un examen y mis padres tendrían una cena con la banda, así que estaba libre.

— _Ah bien ahí, vamo' entonces_. — dijo el Quinto mientras comenzaba a caminar. — _Hoy vienen visitas especiales. A ver si ellos pueden hacer algo para despertarlo._

— _Visitas especiales?_ — pregunté curioso. Supe que otros dioses habían venido, pero nunca les llamaron "visitas especiales". Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, pero evitamos entrar. Cuatro chicos de aproximadamente mi edad hablaban con Victoria dentro. — _Más dioses?_

— _No, ellos son los Vínculos de Nico. Percy, Jack, Alec y Peter_. — respondió Emi. Yo los observaba curioso. — _Un Vínculo es una persona que se conecta con un Quinto a un nivel de la propia Esencia. Las relaciones de amistad y familia se dan, salvo excepciones, entre personas con una Esencia similar a la tuya._ — continuó el pelirosa mientras hacía un ademán sobre mi rostro. — _Mirá, ves esos hilos?_ — preguntó. Divisé cientos de hilos rodeándome en el aire, esparciéndose en todas direcciones por lo que asentí. — _Esos hilos son tus sentimientos por otras personas. Cuantos más te unan con una persona, más importante es para vos._ — Acotó.

Entonces observé mejor al Quinto. Una inmensa cantidad de hilos verdes lo rodeaban y terminaban en Nico y Vic.

— _Y eso que ves es la relación entre los Quintos. Ahora concentrate en los chicos._ — Y eso hice. Un centenar de hilos los unían a Nicolás, y unos cuantos entre ellos. No eran tantos como entre los Quintos, pero aún así eran muchísimos. ¿Tan fuerte es la relación entre un Quinto y un Vínculo?

— _Se ve re genial._ — fue lo único que logré soltar. Me encontraba sorprendido de lo que veía. — _Es como si fuera una telaraña gigante, demasiados hilos. Yo por ejemplo, con mis viejos cuántos hilos tengo?_

— _Mmm.. más de trescientos al menos. Es una conexión realmente fuerte a decir verdad._ — reflexionó el Quinto, que se me quedó observando entrañado unos segundos, para luego volver su vista a Nicolás. —_ Bastante interesante._

Estaba por preguntar algo cuando un resplandor azul me interrumpió. Se originaba dentro de la habitación, apenas logré divisar a los chicos, que rodeaban la camilla de Nicolás. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, mientras de sus manos alzadas surgían estelas de energía que rodeaban al Quinto del Agua. Victoria se limitaba a observar la situación.

— _Qué hacen?_ — atiné a preguntar. — _Ese brillo, se ve muy similar al de Nico cuando peleó en la azotea antes de traernos. _

— _Están infundiendo su energía en él._ — contestó Emi. — _Los Vínculos son realmente extraños, digamos. Nosotros los Quintos tenemos cinco esencias únicas, nadie en toda la Existencia las tiene. Lo que sí existen, son trazos de nuestra Esencia en el núcleo de algunos, muy pocos. Cuando una persona comparte parte de la Esencia de un Quinto, se convierte en un Candidato a Vínculo_. — continuó diciendo. — _Pero, desde siempre, cada uno de nosotros podía tener sólo tres Vínculos activos a la vez. Entonces si nacía una persona que pudiera ser candidata, el Quinto con quien se relacionaría nunca la podría conocer, por planes del Destino, digamos. Eso cambió hace un par de años, con Peter y Nico, que después de unos bardos bastante grandes, se conocieron, y por primera vez uno de nosotros tuvo un cuarto Vínculo._ — acotó al final.

— _Entonces algo cambió, no? Digo, ustedes viven hace miles de años y recién hace un par de años pasan estas cosas._ — dije, la curiosidad me había invadido por completo, necesitaba saber más.

Emiliano se limitó a sonreír, satisfecho.

— _Sos más inteligente de lo que pareces Wosito, sabías?_ — me dijo en un tono de burla.

— _Callate salame. No me explicaste, por qué su energía es del mismo color que la de Nico? La del resto de ustedes es diferente_. — cuestioné.

— _Porque cuando un vínculo se forma, el Quinto transfiere parte de su energía al candidato, lo que potencia las habilidades de este, y generalmente les da alguna habilidad única_. — respondió el Quinto. — _Por ejemplo, Percy puede invocar el poder de su padre, cosa que ninguno de sus hermanos logra. Jack es capaz de congelar magia y energía; mientras que Alec puede invocar runas de ángeles, cosa que sólo otra nefilim puede hacer. Y Peter bueno, puede infundir de energía sus telarañas, lo que las hace más destructivas._ — finalizó riendo.

— _Peter? Telarañas?_ — pregunté medio confundido, mientras acomodaba ideas en mi mente.

— _Sí, es quien vos crees_. — respondió divertido el Quinto. — _No entiendo por qué con él todo el mundo queda igual._

— _Y man, toda nuestra vida viendo dibujitos y películas del pibe, cómo no me voy a poner así? _— musité con falsa indignación.

— _Bueno bueno, calma la tanga que parece que terminaron_. — dijo Emi mientras observaba la habitación, el resplandor había desaparecido. Una voz me tomó por sorpresa.

— _Emi, cómo estás?_ — dijo una chica de cabello castaño, un poco rizado. Tenía los ojos de un gris intenso, daban la sensación de que te veían el alma, a diferencia de los de Agustín, que parecen encerrar una tormenta. Vestía unos jeans sencillos y una remera anaranjada con un pegaso negro dibujado en el pecho. Comenzó a reír. — _Qué te hiciste en el pelo, tonto?_

— _Anni, todo bien, vos?_ — respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa. Parecía conocerla hace mucho. — _Vic y sus retos de mierda, me agarró por sorpresa y terminé así, me quedan pocos días igual. Vos qué haces acá?_

— _Vine a chequear como estaba Percy, estas últimas semanas las pasó realmente mal. Despertaba gritando e incluso perdió el control una vez, la mitad de la Cabaña de Poseidón sigue en reparaciones_. — contestó la chica en un tono serio, observando la habitación. — _Hola, vos quien sos?_ — agregó cambiando su vista hacia mí.

— _Ah, Valentín Oliva, te presento a Annabeth Chase. Ani, él es Valen, vino con los chicos que trajimos de Argentina._ — acotó el Quinto.

— _Un gusto, podes decirme Wos_. — dije con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió. — _Dijeron algo de una cabaña de Poseidón?_ — continué entrañado.

— _Si, donde duerme Percy._ — respondió entre risas. — _Yo duermo con mis hermanos en la Cabaña de Atenea._

— _Percy es hijo de Poseidón, así como Ani es hija de Atenea_. — acotó Emiliano, y continuó. — _Además, Ani es un Vínculo de Vicky, como Percy es de Nico. Prestá atención a los hilos que te mostré hoy._

Y eso hice, una gran cantidad de hilos rosa y blancos rodeaban a la chica, y terminaban rodeando a Victoria, quien nos observó desde la habitación, sonriendo. Los chicos salieron de la habitación junto con la Quinta, y se fueron retirando luego de saludarnos y presentarse. Percy Jackson, Jack Frost, Alec Lightwood y Peter Parker. ¿Cómo hizo para conectarse con todos yankees, siendo que su país lo detesta?

— _Menos pregunta Dios y más perdona. _— acotó Victoria a mis espaldas, mientras caminaba con Annabeth. — _Además, Jack es europeo y Peter de otro universo._

— _Dejá de leerme la mente, forra_. — dije falsamente ofendido.

— _Chiquito, con las cosas que se cruzan por esa cabecita, paso, gracias._ — terminó al irse, a carcajadas con la de ojos grises.

* * *

**IX.**

**26 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**23.12 hs.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Hoy fue un buen día, el lanzamiento de los dos temas para el verano tuvieron buena recepción del público y pasé toda la tarde expectante de lo que pasaba. Los chicos me felicitaron, excepto por Lit. Hace días me venía evitando, desde la noche que se quedó a dormir conmigo. Si, fue raro despertar abrazados, pero no creo que haya sido tan grave, como para dejarme plantado así.

Estaba en el hospital visitando a Nico, y como de costumbre, Lit no se había aparecido, de nuevo. A pesar de lo alocado que fue el día, no me podía olvidar de quién nos defendió y ahora estaba mal por eso. La puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras dos Quintos entraban.

— _Seguís acá wacho? Ya es tarde_. — me dijo con una sonrisa Agustín. — _Vi que pegaron lindo los temas de hoy, felicitaciones._

— _Es verdad, me olvidé que salían hoy. El puto de Papichanta me hizo dar mil vueltas por unas cosas de Neumática. Así que arrancaron bien? Felicitaciones gurí._ — agregó Vic mientras me abrazaba.

— _Gracias che, posta._ — respondí, me sentía bien hablando con ellos. — _Y si, sigo porque vine tardísimo, con los temas y eso estuve meta dar vueltas pero tenía que venir si o si._

— _Un día que faltes no te iba a matar._ — acotó Agus. — _Él no se va a ir a ningún lado_.

Mi corazón se encogió, ya casi tres semanas en coma, me desespera no tener señales de mejoría. Victoria notó mi rostro y golpeó a Agustín en la costillas. Forcé una sonrisa y me dediqué a observar al Quinto del Agua.

— _Otro día sin cambios, no?_ — pregunté, ya sabía la respuesta.

— _Otro día sin cambios_. — respondió Vic en un tono serio. — _Todavía no podemos conectar con él. La realidad es que ya no nos quedan opciones._

— _No lo entiendo, dijiste que Emiliano pasó casi un siglo así_. — dije recordando lo que nos contó la noche que llegamos. — _Qué le pasó esa vez?_

— _Rompió las reglas._ — agregó pensativo Agustín. — _Hay cosas que se supone no debemos hacer, y si las hacemos, digamos que tenemos consecuencias. _

— _Qué hizo?_ — pregunté, me llamaba la atención que unos chicos como ellos, superiores a todo, tengan reglas que seguir.

— _Le devolvió la vida a dos niñas_. — continuó Vic. — _La onda expansiva de una supernova había desestabilizado un planeta, y Emi fue el encargado de arreglarlo. La gente asustada hace locuras, y una aldea fue atacada por un grupo de bandidos._ — Yo intentaba procesar la situación.

— _Cuando lo detectó, se dirigió enseguida y se encontró con una escena horrible_. — siguió el rubio. — _Para que los pobladores se rindieran, habían degollado a dos niñas pequeñas, hijas del jefe de la aldea. Y Emiliano perdió el control, los asesinó a todos con sus propias manos, fue su primer Frenesí Primigenio. _

— _Lo mismo que le pasó a Nico cuando atacaron a mi vieja_. — susurré.

— _Sí, algo similar. Emi estaba demasiado alterado, se culpó de no llegar a tiempo. E hizo lo que no debemos_. — dijo la castaña. — _Rompió el Equilibrio, y les devolvió la vida. Luego se desplomó, estuvo noventa y seis años en coma_. — Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, tal vez para ellos era un minuto, pero para mi es toda una vida. ¿Y si Nicolás no despierta? Analicé la situación lo más concentrado que pude.

— _Entonces, Nico no está en coma por las heridas, está así por salvar a mi vieja. Verdad?_ — solté sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse. — _Sabía las consecuencias y aún así lo hizo._

— _Exacto. Aún no sabemos por qué, ya que hemos tenido que lidiar con situaciones así antes. Pero algo lo hizo reaccionar y traer a tu vieja devuelta. _— respondió Agustín con un tono más serio. — _Cuando entró en el Frenesí sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos, la ira lo había consumido, y desde entonces no pudimos volver a comunicarnos._

Comencé a llorar, no podía contenerme. El Quinto estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias sólo por devolver la vida a mi madre. Y yo como un inútil sin poder hacer nada por él. Me aproximé a la camilla, sosteniendo su mano y apretando el borde con mi otra mano. — _Perdón. _— pensé entre sollozos. Me incliné sobre él, juntando ambas frentes. Y el agua comenzó a brillar.

Agustín me apartó contra la pared y junto con Victoria formaron una barrera alrededor del cuerpo de Nicolás. Los otros dos Quintos aparecieron pocos segundos después, y los ayudaron a reforzar la barrera. Apenas pude divisar su interior, una tormenta de energía se había desatado dentro, hasta que la luz se volvió cegadora. Un minuto después la barrera desapareció, mientras Valentina me ayudaba a incorporarme.

— _Qué pasó? Está bien?_ — fue lo único que atiné a gritar. Los Quintos se observaban entre ellos, con miradas confundidas. — _Diganme algo!_

— _Está.. está bien_. — acotó Victoria en un tono suave. — _Cómo..?_

Una voz la interrumpió y sentí la tensión de mi cuerpo desvanecerse. Fue como si la frustración de tanto tiempo desapareciera en unos segundos.

— _Eu, wachos, todo bien?_ — soltó el Quinto del Agua en un tono tranquilo, aunque parecía costarle un poco respirar. — _Qué pasa? Por qué las caras largas?_

— _Sos un idiota_. — respondió Victoria mientras lo abrazaba. Acción repitieron los otros Quintos. —_ Llevas veinte días en coma, salame. Te dije que habrían consecuencias._

— _Sólo veinte? No parece tanto. Cómo me despertaron?_ — preguntó Nico con una mirada curiosa. — _Los repartimos con la última vez de Emi? _— agregó entre risas. El castaño le dio un golpe en la frente, sonriendo.

— _Nosotros no hicimos nada, no pudimos. Ni Percy ni el resto pudieron_. — acotó Valentina.

— _Él fue el único_. — continuó Agustín, señalándome. — _Cuando juntó sus frentes, sus lágrimas reaccionaron con el agua de Santuario, y pum, despierto. No lo entiendo_.

— _Ni yo. No tiene sentido_. — agregó el Quinto de la Tierra.

— _No importa, al fin te despertaste imbécil. Eso es lo que importa_. — soltó Vic mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente. El ojiazul tendió una mano para que me acercara.

— _Eu, vení._ — dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, el cual devolví. — _Gracias. Cómo está tu vieja?_

— _Ya está mejor. Está trabajando y eso_. — solté entre risas y lágrimas. — _Sos un tarado, los pibes me contaron lo que hiciste por ella. Soy yo el que te tiene que agradecer._

— _No wacho. Yo los puse en peligro, yo los fui a buscar sin escuchar consejos y fue por mí que la hirieron_. — contestó Nico. — _Hice lo que tenía que hacer._

— _Y casi lo pagas muy caro_. — acotó Emiliano. Nicolás intentó levantarse y el grito de los cuatro Quintos lo detuvieron. — _No seas imbécil, necesitas descansar un poco_.

— _Ya descansé tres semanas, qué más querés? Ya estoy listo._ — dijo el pelinegro intentando quitarse las vendas, pero una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro cuando movió demasiado el brazo. —_ Auch, bueno, casi._

— _No está abierto a discusión_. — dijo Vic en un tono serio. Alzó un dedo y varias cuerdas de luz lo atraparon a la cama. — _Quedate un par de días hasta que estés mejor_. — agregó y observó al resto, todos asintieron. Alzaron las manos y más cuerdas de luz lo envolvieron.

— _Dale, pelotudos. Me van a dejar atado acá?_ — preguntó frustrado el Quinto del Agua, intentando zafarse de sus ataduras. — _Eu, sueltenme!_

— _No, te quedás quieto y te portas bien_. — dijo Agustín entre risas. — _Sino no hay postre pa' vos._

— _Vamos Mati, dejemos que duerma un poco._ — agregó Victoria, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — _Ya le avisamos a los gurises, y hay alguien esperándote._

— _Esperándome a mí?_ — pregunté confundido. No me quería ir, al fin había despertado, me quería quedar con él.

— _Si, al parecer al fin se cansó de ignorarte_. — soltó sonriendo Valentina.

— _Lit_. — fue en lo único que pensé, y salí directo hacia mi habitación.

* * *

**X.**

**28 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**19.26 hs.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Me dirigía hacia la habitación de Nicolás para visitarlo. Por los pasillos me volvían recuerdos de la velada de anoche y una sonrisa de tonto se me dibujaba automáticamente. Monzón realmente se había esforzado en arreglar las cosas, y la verdad es que lo logró. Ingresé en la habitación del Quinto, que observaba unas pantallas, aún atado con las cuerdas de luz.

— _Eu, que onda Eckito?_ — preguntó con una sonrisa, que luego cambió a una mueca de curiosidad, había notado mi cara de bobo. — _Opa, vos mojaste anoche, no?_ — soltó sin más, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— _E-eh, no, qué decís? Nada que ver._ — respondí medio atragantado, sentía el calor en los cachetes, sabía que estaba colorado así que dirigí mi vista a la ventana.

— _Y yo que pensé que sólo Lit se ponía así de rojo._ — soltó entre carcajadas. — _Se te nota en la cara gil, estás contento. Además, Vale ya me puso al tanto y sé que te fue a ver anoche._

— _Bueno si, se quedó conmigo anoche y se disculpó por lo de las últimas semanas._ — contesté, aún avergonzado. Hace tiempo no me ponían así. — _Cenamos y bueno, pasó._

— _Bien ahí, se ve que sabe disculparse bien el Sin Pilas._ — agregó el Quinto con una sonrisa. — _Al menos ya tenés algo más para meterte en la cabeza más que preocuparte por mí. _— Continuó. —_ Eu, si te pido un favor me ayudas? _— soltó al final.

— _Em, si claro, qué precisas? _— respondí curioso, ¿Por qué necesitaría mi ayuda?

— _No le avises a nadie, prometemelo_. — dijo, y sacudiéndose un poco, las cuerdas que lo rodeaban se tornaron azules y se desvanecieron. Yo lo miré estupefacto y asentí nervioso. — _Bien, vamo'_.

Acto seguido chasqueó los dedos y un haz de luz me rodeó. Cuando mi vista se acomodó vi que estábamos en una sala algo pequeña, con un gran ventanal hacia otra muchísimo más grande, y con unas cuantas pantallas y botones contra este. El Quinto se apresuró a tocar algunos, acomodó algunas cosas y una puerta se abrió, por la que ingresó rápidamente y cerró detrás de él.

— _Ya se dieron cuenta, cubrime un rato_. — soltó entre risas antes de ingresar.

Pocos minutos después entró Victoria hecha una furia con otras dos chicas vestidas de uniforme. El par se dirigió directamente a la consola pero tras unos segundos de frustración se rindieron, observando a la Quinta a mi lado y negando con la cabeza.

— _Sos un pelotudo, dos días te pedí que te quedaras a descansar_. — gritó Vic luego de tocar un botón cerca de la puerta. — _Te convenció de que lo ayudaras, no?_ — Asentí, nervioso.

— _Qué es esa sala? Por qué te pusiste así?_ — pregunté, intentando no sonar demasiado invasivo. La Quinta me observó y volvió su vista a la ventana.

— _Es una sala de entrenamiento, diseñada para nosotros._ — respondió. — _El tema es que cuanto más dure, más complicados y poderosos se vuelven los enemigos, y en su estado, eso es un riesgo. Si esa barra llega a noventa y siete porciento, va a estar en problemas_. — agregó.

— _Y no lo pueden sacar? Digo, si es de entrenamiento, debería poder cancelarse, no?_ — consulté. La preocupación me había invadido. ¿Por qué arriesgarse así sólo por entrenar?

— _No, lo configuró para terminarla desde adentro solamente, y sobreescribir los datos llevaría más de lo que pueda durar ahí._ — dijo la castaña. — _Sólo queda esperar_.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando me di cuenta, ya llevaba más de dos horas ahí adentro. Nicolás seguía combatiendo con sus oponentes, que cada vez eran más. Tenía algunas heridas leves pero se comenzaba a notar su cansancio. La barra había alcanzado el noventa porciento hacía pocos minutos y una figura gigante había alcanzado al Quinto con un fuerte mazazo, quebrando su brazo, según Victoria. La Quinta desvió su atención y habló.

— _Tengo que irme, pasó algo. Si llega a terminar antes de que vuelva, habla con él por favor._ — dijo mientras salía por la puerta. — _El sistema médico de emergencia ya está listo._

Al menos media hora más pasó y Nicolás estaba notoriamente exhausto. Unas extrañas figuras lo tenían al límite. Parecían personas, pero su piel era negra, como cubierta de tierra igual de oscura en la que se divisaban unas fisuras de donde provenía un fuerte fulgor rojo. — _Caos_. — fue lo primero que se me cruzó en la mente al ver esa energía emanar de ellos.

El Quinto estaba peleando con sus Hojas Gemelas, aunque esta vez tenían una forma más curva, casi como una hoz. Detuvo tres espadas enemigas, pero dos lanzas lo atravesaron por el frente y la espalda. Mi corazón se detuvo, mientras el par junto a mí soltaron un pequeño grito. Un tercer atacante asestó otro corte, alcanzando el cuello de Nicolás, cuya mirada pareció perderse por un momento. — _Fin_. — soltó el Quinto al blandir ambas espadas a la vez y todas las figuras a su alrededor se carbonizaron ante su poder, la simulación terminó.

El ojiazul se desplomó en el suelo mientras la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Estaba intentando ingresar pero eran demasiado lentas, me estaba desesperando. El Quinto golpeó el suelo con fuerza y unas grietas de luz se esparcieron. Unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar. La puerta al fin se abrió, y me dirigí corriendo hacia él.

— _No tengo ganas de bancarme tus sermones ahora, Victoria._ — soltó con furia para luego suspirar. Posó su mano en el suelo, las fisuras desaparecieron y las alarmas cesaron. — _No me rompas las pelotas, si?_ — Su rostro cambió cuanto me senté junto a él.

— _Sos un tarado. Sabías que podías terminar lastimado y viniste igual?_ — dije casi gritando, con mucha preocupación, las heridas seguían ahí aunque ya no sangraban tanto. — _Para eso me haces ayudarte? Para lastimarte de nuevo después de todo lo que pasó?_ — me desesperé.

— _Paz_. — soltó con una amable sonrisa, posando su mano en mi pecho. Mis sentimientos se relajaron junto con la tensión de mi cuerpo. Acomodé su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

— _Gracias, ya estaba por perder la cabeza_. — dije, soltando un suspiro. — _Igual, sos un idiota. Por qué hiciste esto?_ — agregué, señalando sus heridas.

— _Necesitaba sentirme yo de nuevo, no como un perrito lastimado que miran con lástima._ — dijo mirándome. El azul de su ojos parecía más oscuro, como un océano profundo.

— _No podías esperar a estar mejor?_ — Le reproché.

— _Ya estoy mejor_. — dijo acariciándome una mejilla y luego posando su palma en mi pecho. Sentí una corriente de energía envolverme y lo miré con curiosidad a lo que rió.

Elevó un pulgar como dando a entender que todo estaba bien, y la sala se selló nuevamente. Una gran cantidad de agua la inundó por completo, aunque no me sentía afectado y podía respirar con normalidad.

— _Qué es esto?_ — consulté entrañado. No entendía por qué la necesidad de tanta agua, ni por qué podía respirar como si nada.

— _El Sistema Médico de Emergencia_. — soltó junto a una risa. — _Cada Quinto sana mejor cuando está rodeado de su elemento. A Vale la prenden fuego, a Emi lo rodean de plantas y tierra, a Agu le desatan una tormenta y a Vic la bañan en radiación._ — agregó.

— _Tiene sentido. Y onda, a vos con agua nomás te alcanza?_ — solté.

— _No es sólo agua. Está cargada de energía. Ves esos paneles?_ — respondió, señalando unos cuadrados contra las paredes. Sus aristas brillaban con un tono celeste. — _Cargan los elementos de energía, lo que nos ayuda a sanar más rápido. _

El agua que entraba en contacto con su sangre se comenzó a iluminar, y todas las heridas desprendían un celeste fulgor. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba rodeado de esos trazos de luz, que formaban un remolino en el agua y comencé a sentir la presión.

— _Estás absorbiendo el agua? Es lo mismo que hicieron cuando llegaste?_ — pregunté. El agua me empujaba hacia él mientras los trazos de luz también eran absorbidos. El Quinto asintió y me rodeó con un brazo, para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio. — _Cuánta agua es?_

— _Cuatro Bomboneras llenas a tope, más o menos_. — soltó con una sonrisa. No podía terminar de imaginarlo, era una cantidad masiva de agua.

El Quinto cerró los ojos y observé el ventanal frente a nosotros. No se veía el exterior, solo un reflejo de nosotros y algo llamó mi atención. Los trazos de luz que se arremolinaban formaban una gran esfera a nuestro alrededor. Era un espectáculo increíble.

Volví mi vista hacia él y disfruté la sensación de paz que me generaba todo esto. Al cabo de unos minutos no quedaba nada de agua, pero yo seguía empapado. Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida que se estaba abriendo, pero Nico me detuvo a medio camino y me rodeó con ambos brazos.

— _Te dejé todo mojado gil, así se van a pensar cualquier cosa_. — mencionó con una sonrisa. El abrazo se sentía genial, una sensación similar a cuando mi madre lo hace. ¿Quién es este chico para generar esto en mí? — _Vamos, quiero dármela en la pera esta noche._

Afuera estaba Victoria esperándonos, se limitó a darle un golpe en el hombro y sonrió. Nos despedimos del par de asistentes que se quedaron revisando algo en la consola y salimos de aquella pequeña sala.

— _Vamos, ya están todos en el Dome. Espero que tengas ganas de cantar Mati._ — dijo la castaña mientras subía al ascensor. Mi rostro solo reflejaba curiosidad.

— _Cantar? De qué hablas?_ — pregunté, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

— _Vamos a festejar que este imbécil se recuperó en el mejor baile de la ciudad. Todos los pibes van a cantar para animar la fiesta y supuse que también querrías_. — respondió la Quinta con una sonrisa.

— _Si dale wachín, canta para mi._ — agregó Nico con un tono divertido, por lo que asentí.

Emprendimos viaje hacia las afueras del complejo donde nos quedábamos y a lo lejos vi una inmensa cúpula vidriada, que estaba en medio de una pequeña isla, era realmente impresionante. Mucha gente la estaba rodeando, para ingresar imaginé. Al atravesar el puente de ingreso a la isla comencé a sentir las vibraciones de la música, realmente parecía que todo vibraba a nuestros pies. En el interior se divisaban varios pisos y una cantidad de luces de colores ambientando el lugar.

Bajamos del auto al estacionar, y en menos de dos minutos la maquinaria se lo había tragado para guardarlo en el subsuelo. Nos dirigimos a una pequeña plaza donde una multitud se había congregado, eran los chicos con sus crews junto a los tres Quintos restantes. Hoy habría grandes festejos, y entre la gente divisé a Lit, que me dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras me acercaba. Hoy será una gran noche.

* * *

**XI.**

**29 de Diciembre de 2019.**

**04.37 horas.**

**Narra Lit Killah:**

He salido a bailar a tantos lugares en varios países que creí que éste sería uno más, gran error. El edificio era realmente inmenso. Cuatro pisos realmente altos, cada uno con dos pistas con distintas temáticas musicales y algunos entrepisos para los asistentes VIP. La planta baja era una sola pista entera, con un gran escenario detrás que era coronado por la plataforma para los DJ's.

Hace aproximadamente tres horas que había comenzado el espectáculo, siendo yo uno de los primeros en salir seguido por Seven. Temía que el público no estuviese acostumbrado a nuestra música, pero Victoria me contó que cuando comenzaron a planear irnos a buscar, hicieron visible nuestra música y la gente la adoptó en poco tiempo. Todo venía siendo una fiesta excelente, hicimos un entretiempo para hacer algunas batallas de exhibición y ahora veía a Matías hacer explotar todo con sus temas.

Todos estaban al máximo, los chicos, las crews y hasta los Quintos, parecía que hace tiempo no disfrutaban sin preocupaciones ni alertas de peligro. Ecko estaba terminando su último tema mientras Wos y los chicos de la ds3 se preparaban para cerrar. Victoria se acercó a mí y me alcanzó un vaso con un trago de un extraño resplandor dorado.

— _Esta cosa no me va a convertir en un bicho no?_ — pregunté curioso mientras probaba la bebida.

— _No tarado, no es veneno, tomá tranquilo_. — dijo la morocha con una sonrisa en la cara.

— _No wacha, está tremendo! Qué es?_ — consulté sorprendido, el sabor era algo extraño, como un batido de chocolate al principio y luego a galletas Oreo.

— _Le decimos Lagrima de Diosa, se hace a partir de Néctar puro e Hidromiel, diluidos lo suficiente para que la gente común la pueda consumir. Si lo hicieran en su estado puro, no la cuentan, digamos._ — respondió como si analizara la bebida partícula a partícula. — _Qué sabor sentiste?_

— _Chocolate y Oreos, mis favoritos. Cómo sabías? Segura que no me voy a morir verdá?_ — continué.

— _La hidromiel y el néctar se adaptan a tus sabores favoritos, pero como tienen alcohol también pegan, entonces siempre es lo mejor para escabiar._ — contestó divertida. — _Y no, no te morís, tarado._

El público estalló en vítores y Mati se despidió con una gran sonrisa, festejó con su crew y vino a nuestro encuentro. De alguna manera Vic ya estaba lista, pues lo esperaba con un vaso del mismo beberaje dorado que me había traído a mí. ¿De dónde lo sacó?

— _Vos tenes un tercer brazo por ahí o algo? Dónde trajiste ese vaso?_ — consulté señalado el vaso de Spallatti, que se bajó la mitad del contenido ante mi cara de estupefacción. Acto seguido me rodeó con ambos brazos y me apretó contra su pecho, mi corazón comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro.

— _Wacho, qué carajos es esto? Está tremendo!_ — soltó el morocho con un tono divertido, el alcohol de la noche había hecho efecto y ahora apenas se mantenía en pie.

— _Lagrima de Diosa, un gusto._ — dijo la Quinta con una sonrisa. — _Eu, no estás muy pasado vos?_

— _Naa, estoy bien de bien! Un poco ido nomás_. — respondió mientras me sostenía la mirada. Tuve que desviarla por el ardor en los cachetes. O el trago estaba fuerte o yo estaba muy colorado.

— _A ver vení, vamo a bajarte un poco que en cualquier momento chivas todo_. — agregó la morocha y rodeó a Matías por el cuello, acercando ambos rostros hasta que sus narices casi chocaban. Una pequeña punzada en el estómago me hizo marear. — _Eu, no pires, no me lo voy a comer._

Acto seguido, comenzó a exhalar un vapor frío hacia la boca de Spallatti, que sólo me miraba a mí. La curiosidad había revuelto mi estómago junto con los celos y ya no sabía qué hacer. Victoria se separó al cabo de unos segundos y Matías comenzó a pestañear como si estuviera un poco perdido.

— _Mejor ahora? Así es como evitamos la resaca y que se pasen de escabio_. — dijo la Quinta, observándolo fijamente.

— _Si, al menos no me dejaste sobrio. Siempre pueden hacer eso?_ — consultó el morocho.

— _Claro, Emi lo tuvo que hacer con Agus Ribba el día de la joda, porque se quedó dormida arriba de Dam. Creo que Vale se lo hizo a Trueno también, que estaba en las últimas, antes de mandarlo a la casa._ — respondió con total naturalidad. Spallati se volvió hacia mí.

— _Eu, wacho, no me la iba a chapar, tranquilo._ — susurró en mi oído mientras me rodeaba la cintura.

— _S-sí, ya sé, me sorprendí un poco nomás_. — atiné a decir antes de esconderme en su cuello. Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que un flash nos tomó por sorpresa. Algunas personas del público sostenían sus celulares hacia nosotros. Sentí el cambio de semblante de Matías, se tensó y alejó con una mirada de preocupación, marchándose del entrepiso donde estábamos. Victoria observó la situación en silencio.

— _Tranquilo, se asustó de la exposición repentina. Es la primera vez que están en así en público?_ — preguntó luego de un minuto.

— _Si, ayer fue la primera vez que chapamos, y bueno, algo más, se sintió bien, pero creo que confundí las cosas._ — respondí, sentía húmedos los ojos y un nudo en la garganta. ¿Le daba vergüenza que lo vieran conmigo?

— _No, tranquilo. No fue por vos, no le das vergüenza._ — agregó. Rodeó mi oreja con su mano y comenzó a hacer caricias en mi sien con su pulgar. — _Paz._ — susurró mientras juntaba nuestras frentes. El nudo desapareció, mi cuerpo se tranquilizó.

— _Wacha, dónde estuviste cada vez que tenía miedo o ansiedad?_ — logré soltar con una sonrisa.

— _Tranqui, mañana van a poder hablar más tranquilos._ — dijo la morocha luego de reír. — _Vamos a disfrutar del Wosito y terminar la noche bien. A escabiar como Dios manda._

**13.24 horas.**

**Narra Ecko:**

Me sentía demasiado idiota, había reaccionado de la peor manera con Mauro y él ni siquiera tenía la culpa. Tenía la cabeza dando vueltas, y no tenía idea de qué hacer, Monzón seguro no iba a querer hablar conmigo. Estaba caminando sin rumbo bajo la lluvia por un parque hasta que me crucé con Agustín.

— _Eu, Nacho, qué onda?_ — saludó el ojigris, parecía disfrutar la tormenta que nos cubría. — _Ayer te fuiste re temprano gil, pasó algo?_

— _Eh, no nada, me sentía un poco mal y preferí irme a dormir._ — respondí sin ganas, con la vista clavada en el suelo. — _Estuvo piola igual, alto baile es._

— _Y lo pudiste haber disfrutado más aún. Es normal tener miedo de lo nuevo._ — soltó, su mirada estaba fija en mí, analizando mi respuesta, que evidenció mis nervios sobre el tema. — _Vic calmó a Lit, pero igual tenés que hablar con él. Pero capaz primero te conviene charlar con alguien del tema, para que lo proceses mejor._ — agregó.

— _Cómo hacen ustedes? Te comiste a Tomás como si nada en la joda de la otra vez, y Vale a Cazzu._ — consulté, el tema me ponía bastante inquieto.

— _Nosotros no tenemos ningún prejuicio sobre esas cosas, no los tuvimos en toda la vida. Pero creo que no soy el más indicado para que te sueltes bien._ — respondió mientras observaba el horizonte. — _Andá a hablar con Nico, debe estar despierto ya. Te parece?_ — cuestionó, a lo que asentí. Chasqueó los dedos y una estela de luz me rodeó.

Un segundo después estaba en el penthouse de los Quintos, encontrando a Vale en un sillón observando una gran pantalla. Desvié la mirada cuando vi que sólo llevaba ropa interior. Lo último que necesitaba, hacer enojar a una Quinta que me puede prender fuego. La morocha se limitó a reír.

— _Calmate, no me jode que me vean así. Venís a ver a Nico no?_ — consultó con su gran sonrisa y sólo me limité a asentir. — _Arriba a la izquierda, segunda puerta. Te acompaño, tengo que hablarle de algo._

Subimos las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que estaba abierta. Al llegar al marco lo vi durmiendo boca abajo, desnudo. ¿Qué tienen los Quintos con estar sin ropa siempre? Vale entró detrás de mí a los gritos, para que se despertara.

Saludó a alguien más, lo cual me confundió hasta que divisé tres bultos más en la cama, bajo las sábanas. Dos chicas y un chico se levantaron, tomaron su ropa y salieron luego de abrazar a Vale y saludarme al pasar. Nicolás se levantó, aún desnudo cosa que me hizo desviar la vista, aunque la curiosidad me ganó.

Ambos tenían un cuerpo esbelto, trabajado. La realidad que sus atributos eran bastante envidiables. Intercambiaron algunas palabras mientras Nico se vestía, cruzábamos miradas y yo sólo me ponía más nervioso. Me lo estaba haciendo adrede, el muy maldito. Al cabo de unos minutos interminables, terminaron y Vale se retiró.

— _Ah, Agu mandó a Mati para verte._ — dijo muy obvia mientras desaparecía luego de darme unos golpecitos en la espalda.

— _No te puedo creer, pensé que habías traído una gigantografía._ — burló el Quinto para luego lanzarle una toalla que no dio a ningún blanco. — _Qué pasó Eckito? Viendo si sigo en coma?_ — sonrió.

— _Eh, Agus me dijo que capaz podía hablar con vos de lo de anoche, así que me mandó._ — solté nervioso, me miraba demasiado fijo.

— _Qué de todo? Trueno bailando en bóxer en el escenario? Wos rogándole la Macarena al dj?_ — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza. — _Ah, o que te asustaste porque les sacaron una foto a ustedes dos mientras chapaban?_ — finalizó. Abrí los ojos como platos al escucharlo.

— _N-no, o sea, no sé, me vino mucho pánico. Tenía miedo de que la gente lo tomara mal, que perjudicara mi ca.. Nuestras, carreras._ — respondí intentando controlar mi respiración, buscando apoyo en el Quinto.

— _En Argentina, capaz. Acá? A nadie le importa con quién estés. La gente de la Tierra viene realmente atrasada. Es algo que nunca entendimos, siendo que es el primer planeta, la sociedad avanza demasiado lento._ — continuó, su mirada recorría el horizonte y volvía a mí. — _Hay miles de culturas componiendo la República, miles de razas, todas muchísimo más avanzadas, y sabés que hay en común? Que en ninguna se juzga a alguien en base a quien ama. Hay parejas entre razas diferentes, sexos diferentes. Incluso están las Asari, una raza de primera compuesta sólo por mujeres._ — agregó.

— _Todas mujeres? Y cómo?_ — cuestioné, sabía que él entendió a qué iba mi pregunta.

— _Eso te lo explico otro día mejor. El punto es, acá nadie te va a juzgar por quién te gusta, porque lo que importan son las acciones. Lo que haces para que el mundo gire. Con quién lo hagas, te incumbe a vos y a tu pareja, a nadie más._ — dijo mientras yo pensaba en cómo pude ser tan imbécil de lastimar a Lit.

— _Puede ser, pero.._ — las palabras quedaban atoradas en mi boca. — _Ahora la cagué, probablemente esté re quemado conmigo. Fui tremendo gil._ — el Quinto sonrió.

— _El punto está en darse cuenta de lo que se hace mal, y repararlo. A vos te gusta Monzón, eso está a la vista, pero lo amás?_ — soltó sin más. Sus ojos azules Me hacían perderme en mis pensamientos.

— _E-eh, no sé, me gusta sí y me importa, lo quiero._ — admití sonrojado y nervioso, se limitó a repetir la sonrisa.

— _Y eso está perfecto. No necesitan apresurar las cosas, disfruten su tiempo juntos. Si dura poco o mucho se verá luego. El punto es que lo aprovechen, sin necesidad de etiquetas ni cosas raras_. — continuó. — _Los celos tampoco les hacen bien, a nadie. Obviamente, siempre tiene que estar presente el respeto mutuo. Sean sinceros, el uno con el otro, y disfruten lo que pase, el futuro puede ser incierto a veces. Está en ustedes darle rumbo._ — agregó, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban apuntando a mis espaldas.

Giré confundido, Mauro me sonreía con los ojos llorosos, pero no vi tristeza en su mirada. A su lado, Vic reía suavemente, un leve empujón y nos fundimos en un beso sincero, uno que al parecer ambos esperábamos con ansias.


	3. Capítulo 3: Origen

**I.**

**24 de Enero de 2020.**

**17.28 horas.**

**Narra Wos:**

Más de tres semanas desde aquella noche de fiesta en el Dome. No sé qué fue mejor, si el escabio, el espectáculo o volver a repetir una noche con Ribba. Desde ese día nos juntamos las pocas veces que pudimos, ya que aprovechamos la primer quincena del año para vacacionar un poco. Pero ayer el regalo de Dani fue de lo mejor de mi cumpleaños.

Los Quintos nos consiguieron portales para poder ir y venir a conveniencia, Daniel, Ecko y algunos más se fueron a Villa Gesell con sus crews, Nacho y otros para Mar del Plata y yo opté por irme para el sur con amigos. He de admitir que fue extraño tener guardaespaldas rodeándonos a lo lejos, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Hace cuatro días habían redoblado nuestras custodias, luego de que unos cobardes asesinaran a un chico a golpes a la salida de un boliche en Gesell. Todo el país se encuentra atónito y nos pidieron que evitemos movernos solos o sin avisar a los vigilantes. Hoy nos juntaríamos todos otra vez, luego de que Vale nos avisara que los Quintos tenían una propuesta para hacernos.

Iba junto a Dani, Teo y Manu rumbo al punto de reunión, cruzando a Ivo y Seven en el camino, que se separaron nerviosos al vernos venir. Estaban bastante tiempo juntos desde que Serue y Nikki terminaron, pero debe ser mi imaginación nomás. Llegamos al punto de reunión, donde unas chicas de uniforme negro nos esperaban.

Al entrar pasamos por una pequeño cuarto de control para luego ingresar a una gigantesca sala, se extendía hacia ambos lados unos doscientos metros, y otros cuatrocientos hacia el fondo y a lo alto. Imaginé que es donde Ecko nos contó que Nicolás lo trajo cuando escapó. Al parecer éramos los últimos en llegar, ya que todos estaban sentados en el suelo hablando con los Quintos, que se giraron hacia nosotros al vernos.

— _Bueno, cartón lleno. Arrancamos les parece?_ — alzó la voz Emiliano mientras se levantaba, acción que repitieron los Quintos. — _Quédense sentados, más fácil para verlos._

— _Qué onda? Perdón la demora, nos perdimo' arriba._ — saludé mientras nos sentamos, el resto de los chicos saludó también. — _De qué se trata esto?_

— _Vamos a hacerlo fácil. Cuando Nico los fue a buscar al hotel, usó un encantamiento que se llama "Sappere Aude". Básicamente lo que hace es transmitirles una gran cantidad de información sin que se les funda la mente._ — explicó Agustín. — _Pero la información que les dio en ese momento era para que conocieran lo básico digamos. Sobre nosotros, la República, los dioses, el Origen, Orden, Caos, etc._

— _Obviamente no les mostró todo, porque llevaría mucho más tiempo que terminen de procesarlo, y eso que les tomó alrededor de dos semanas lo primero_. — continuó Victoria.

— _Así que hoy vamos a mostrarles otra parte de la realidad_. — acotó Valentina, con su sonrisa de siempre. — _No debería tomar más de una hora que asimilen esto._ — terminó alzando una mano.

— _Sappere Aude._ — repitieron los cinco al unísono, un círculo se dibujó a los pies de cada uno, y una figura luminosa, el glifo del encantamiento, brilló frente a nuestros rostros.

La información comenzó a fluir por mi mente a toda velocidad, como si hubiesen conectado un pen-drive a mi cabeza y descargaran toda su información. Al cabo de cuarenta y tantos minutos, entendía mejor el concepto de Esencia que me había explicado Emi, el cómo el Origen maneja y articula las energías que conforman la realidad. Y sobre todo, esa capacidad latente en nuestros cuerpos, aguardando ser liberada.

— _Pará, pará, pará. Es posta esto?_ — preguntó Mateo. — _Podemos tener poderes?_

— _Poderes suena a algo de ficción, pero para hacerlo simple, si, pueden obtener habilidades._ — respondió Victoria al ver la mezcla de confusión y entusiasmo del rizado. — _Pero eso incluye tener que entrenarse para controlarlos, y no es algo fácil de hacer_. — concluyó.

— _Pero qué onda? Vamos a poder volar y eso?_ — cuestionó el menor de los Mansilla esta vez.

— _No es tan así. Eso depende de cada uno, de su Esencia_. — explicó Emiliano. — _La Esencia de cada uno es como su alma, que a lo largo de la historia recorrió varias vidas y volvió al Origen para renovarse._

— _En cada una de esas vidas, asimiló diversas experiencias, y puede que alguna habilidad, eso la moldea con el tiempo, y no se borra al regresar al Origen._ — continuó Valentina mientras conjuraba algo similar a una masa de energía multicolor sobre su palma. — _Cada Esencia va asimilando distintos retazos de energía, que se graban para siempre. Entonces, cuando nosotros la activamos, puede que el usuario active alguna de esas habilidades._

— _Y ahora lo importante, si aceptan que activemos sus habilidades, tienen que hacer un juramento._ — añadió Nicolás, que se había mantenido al margen, observando a cada uno. — _Primero, es que nunca van a usar dichas habilidades para lastimar a un inocente. Segundo, nunca van a usarlas para sacar un rédito propio, o aprovecharse de otros. Y tercero, tendrán que aceptar el entrenamiento sin quejas, así como las misiones junto a nosotros. El costo de romper su juramento, es que perderán todo su poder, sin vuelta atrás._ — finalizó.

— _No es algo fácil de hacer, requiere mucho trabajo y dedicación. Pero sí les aseguramos que no va a interferir ni con sus carreras ni con sus estudios._ — continuó Victoria. — _Además, deben considerar que las misiones pueden tornarse peligrosas, aún con nosotros. Y que si los necesitamos, deberán responder._

— _Y si no nos interesan ni las misiones, ni las habilidades ni nada de eso?_ — cuestionó Cazzu esta vez, que estaba sentada junto a Tomás y Nikki. — _Onda, tenemos que involucrarnos sí o sí?_

— _Para nada, esto es sólo una propuesta y completamente opcional._ — respondió Agustín. — _No los obligaríamos jamás, porque eso sólo crearía problemas. Y la idea de esto, es que traiga soluciones._

— _Bueno, suficiente charla por hoy. Procesen la información tranquilos, piensen si quieren que esto forme parte de su vida o no. Mañana a la misma hora esperamos acá a los interesados, y vengan sin planes para la noche._ — sentenció Victoria. La multitud se comenzó a dispersar entre murmullos.

**22.47 horas.**

Luego de la reunión quedamos con Dani en juntarnos con Manuel y Teo para hablar sobre esto, pero primero cenaremos con nuestras familias y les explicaremos un poco sobre las propuestas, además pensaríamos por nuestra cuenta sobre ello.

Nos juntamos en una plaza frente al edificio donde nos hospedamos, la noche era agradable y en el centro del lugar había una gran fogata. Según me contó Vic, era parte de la llama de Hestia, la diosa griega del hogar. Estaba sentado en el pasto fumando un pucho cuando Dani me sorprendió por la espalda.

Lo atrapé justo y cayó sobre mi, así que aproveché a rodearlo con ambos brazos y dejar un beso en su cachete, que se tornó rojo en un par de segundos. Se sentó a mi lado nervioso, aún no se anima a mostrarse totalmente en público. Charlamos un rato hasta que Manu y Teo se nos unieron.

— _Qué onda wachos? Cenaron rico?_ — saludé a los chicos al verlos llegar.

— _Todo bien, ustedes?_ — respondió Manu con una sonrisa.

— _La mamá de Manu hizo tremendas milanesas con puré y me morí de amor._ — agregó Teo.

— _De gordo te vas a morir vos._ — lo molestó el castaño. — _Cuatro milanesas se encajó el pibe._

— _Eu, con las milanesas no te metas_. — refunfuñó Daniel, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Bueno basta nenes chicos. Igual sí, con la milanesas no, Diccionario._ — burlé a Manu, señalándolo con un dedo amenazador. — _Y hablaron con tus viejos?_

— _Sí, mi vieja no está del todo segura, y yo la verdad tampoco. Pero Trueno está como nene chico y se los ganó a base de pucheros._ — respondió el castaño. — _Así que tenemos permiso, pero yo lo voy a pensar en la noche y mañana veré. Ustedes?_

— _Mis viejos la verdad no quieren y me hicieron tremendo quilombo, pero Agustina les comió la cabeza de que ya soy mayor y puedo decidir sólo. Y la verdad es que me pinta si. Quiero saber qué potencial tengo. Además, le escribí a la Vale y me dijo que en un futuro podemos dejar de hacer misiones, que son más que nada para entrenar._ — agregó Dani y luego dirigió hacia mí, expectante de mi respuesta.

— _Yo no, no me cabió._ — mentí, y vi la decepción mezclada con confusión en los ojos del teñido. Antes de juntarnos le había dicho que me gustaba la idea. — _Te estoy jodiendo, bobo. Mis viejos no me hicieron drama mientras tenga cuidado, y también hablé con Wawa y el Tobo, que me dijeron que lo hiciera._

— _Uh bien ahí Wosito_. — gritó Dani, seguido me abrazó. Los chicos me miraron con cierta curiosidad.

— _Bueno, ya está entonce', dale Manu, faltas vos para fundar los cuatro fantásticos._ — rogó Teo haciendo un puchero. Tenía razón el castaño, compra a cualquiera con esa carita.

— _Lo voy a pensar, rompebolas, mañana te digo y vos se lo gritas a quien quieras._ — finalizó Manuel.

— _Si!_ — exclamó el rizado estirando la última vocal, acto seguido se tiró sobre el castaño para hacerle cosquillas. — _Viste que sos el mejor?_

— _Salí de arriba mío porque ya decido que no_. — amenazó Manu, notoriamente avergonzado. Teo se alejó como un cachorrito recién retado buscando mi lástima o la de Daniel, que nunca llegó.

* * *

**II.**

**25 de Enero de 2020.**

**17.36 horas.**

**Narra Dam:**

Estaba junto a Matías y los Quintos esperando por si alguien más venía. Ecko me avisó que Lit le había confirmado, y Agustina me dijo que Dani también pensaba venir. Todavía no logro comprender cómo una chica como ella se interesó en mí, pero no voy a quejarme tampoco. Además, sirve para molestar al teñido.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Dani junto con Valentín, Manuel y Mateo, que venía presentando a los cuatro fantásticos a todo el mundo. Eso le valió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Replik, cosa que sí nos robó una carcajada. Un rato después entró Mauro, con unas ojeras bastante grandes.

— _Ah pero miralo al bello durmiente, dale gil que hace diez minutos estamos acá parados_. — bromeó Agustín. Aún me costaba ver a ese chico a los ojos, ese gris tormentoso me aterra un poco.

— _Bueno wacho, no se puede ni dormir la siesta ya_. — se quejó el ojiverde. El resto se limitó a reír.

— _Bien, creo que esos son todos_. — dijo Emiliano, mientras estiraba ambos brazos.

— _Tan poca gente?_ — consultó Wos. Dani estaba curiosamente apoyado sobre su hombro, recordé que Agustina me contó que andaba en algo, pero ni a ella sabía bien en qué. ¿Será Oliva ese algo? — _Me esperaba a treinta personas o algo así, gritando por poder volar y coso color._

— _Es más común de lo que parece. Hemos reclutado grupos de más de cien personas, y sólo tres se presentaron al otro día._ — respondió riendo Victoria. —_ La idea de tener poder junto con responsabilidades no siempre es bien aceptada, por eso creamos el juramento. Además hay gente a la que simplemente no le interesa, se siente cómoda como está._

— _Y tipo, pueden explicarnos mejor cómo es eso del juramento?_ — preguntó extrañamente serio Matías.

— _Es básicamente un salvoconducto, para no tener que estar pendiente de lo que hacen. Lo de no lastimar a un inocente me parece que es obvio, miren a los rugbiers imbéciles de Gesell sino, el mejor y peor ejemplo de el poder mal utilizado_. — comenzó Emiliano. — _Por otro lado, sobre no sacarle rédito personal, es medio confuso, pero para que entiendan, una vez una piba podía implantar ideas en la gente. Tuvimos que desaparecer unos meses y cuando volvimos, había aprobado todos sus exámenes y mucha gente le había "donado" guita para empezar su negocio, ustedes imaginarán cómo. _— finalizó.

— _Digamos que no terminó muy bien. Eso fue previo a que creáramos el juramento._ — agregó Valentina. Hoy las puntas de su cabello brillaban con más intensidad. Agu me contó que pasaba cuando estaba feliz o emocionada por algo. — _Así que luego configuramos el encantamiento, para evitar problemas extra._

— _Y cómo es el juramento ese? Tenemos que recitar algo? Arrodillarnos y rezar?_ — preguntó Manuel, que parecía más curioso por la jura que por el hecho de tener poderes.

— _Es un Juramento Inquebrantable, similar al que hacen en cierta película de magos, si alguno la vio._ — respondió Nicolás. — _Sólo que en lugar de matarlos, anula sus habilidades y las sella. Así que si están listos,_ _deberíamos arrancar, porque que sus habilidades se manifiesten puede tardar bastante._

— _Wacho, seguro que no me voy a morir, no?_ — preguntó Lit escondido tras la espalda de Spallatti.

— _No salame, para qué haríamos algo que los mate?_ — musitó Agustín, luego de apretarse el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. — _Hacen esto por su propia voluntad, ya conocen los riesgos. Empezamos?_

— _Entonces qué tenemos que hacer? _— consultó por lo bajo Dani, temiendo que el Quinto se enoje más.

— _Simplemente ubiquense uno al lado del otro, los tomaremos del antebrazo y nosotros nos encargamos del encantamiento. Si no hay problemas, quedará listo. Pero si en el fondo tienen dudas de poder cumplir con la promesa, se romperá antes de terminar._ — explicó Emiliano ahora.

El grupo asintió, y formamos una fila, como nos indicaron. Yo estaba primero, por lo que me tocó con Valentina. A mi lado a Trueno le tocó con Emiliano, luego Victoria con Manuel y Nicolás con Wos. Agustín se colocó al lado de la fila, unió sus manos y un símbolo se dibujó sobre el dorso de ambas. — _Juramento Inquebrantable._ — exclamó, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras extendía ambas manos.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer mi piel, concentrándose en mi antebrazo. Valentina me miraba fijo con su sonrisa característica, y el brillo de su cabello parecía magma ardiente. Unas cadenas blancas surgieron de la nada, rodeando el antebrazo de ambos y al unirse ambas puntas, sentí la energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo, similar a un escalofrío.

A mi lado, en las primeras dos parejas se repetía la secuencia, pero algo raro pasaba entre Nicolás y Valen. En lugar de blanca, la cadena que los unía era azul con destellos celestes, algo que alertó a todos los Quintos, quienes cruzaban miradas en silencio. Al cabo de un minuto, terminó. Los Quintos intercambiaron algunas palabras y pasaron a los tres del grupo que faltaban.

Esta vez Agustín se juntó con Dani, Victoria con Lit y Nicolás con Matías. Valentina y Emiliano repitieron el encantamiento y las cadenas rodearon los antebrazos de las parejas. La de Agustín y Dani era blanca, pero esta vez, se repitió el color azul entre Nicolás y Ecko, pero también entre Vic y Lit, salvo que su cadena era rosa, con destellos fucsias y morados.

— _Puedo preguntar qué pasó?_ — solté sin más. Me llamaba la atención lo que sucedía, y por la reacción de los Quintos, a ellos también.

— _No es nada importante, a veces pasa cuando hay cierta, "afinidad", digamos, nada del otro mundo._ — respondió Victoria, que por las miradas recibidas del resto, no parecía muy convincente.

— _Ya fue, no se estresen por eso._ — sentenció Emiliano para dar por terminado el asunto.

— _Ahora formen una ronda y coloquen sus manos unidas detrás de ustedes._ — ordenó Nicolás.

Nos posicionamos y los Quintos se distribuyeron a nuestro alrededor. Hicieron una serie de movimientos con sus manos, y varios dibujos aparecieron a su alrededor, junto con un círculo con glifos a sus pies. Los círculos se unieron, formando uno más grande junto con una estrella de cinco puntas en su interior. Alzaron ambas manos, formando un triángulo al unir sus pulgares y dedos índice. Y recitaron: "_Scientia est potentia_"

Otra circunferencia se dibujó a nuestro alrededor, en su interior aparecieron tres estrellas, dos internas de cinco puntas; y otra externa de doce, por lo que alcancé a contar. En extremos opuestos, dos círculos rodeaban unos jeroglíficos, y en mi mente surgió una idea, "_Ma'at_", el Orden. Del lado opuesto, "_Isfet_" pensé esta vez, el Caos. Además, entre las puntas de las estrellas, divisé unos símbolos extraños en la más interna y algunas runas nórdicas en la externa.

Del centro surgió un dibujo del Yin y el Yang, de los cuales se elevaron dos esferas; una blanca y otra negra, que se convirtió en una especie de neblina oscura alrededor de la primera. No lograba cubrir gran parte, pero se movía como si intentara engullirla. De la esfera blanca nació un haz de luz que me impactó en el pecho. Sentí un intenso hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, como si recorriera cada vena y nervio de mi ser. Cuando al fin logré concentrarme, vi que el mismo rayo de luz se repetía en cada uno de los chicos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, caí de rodillas, exhausto. Me costaba respirar, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, cargando con bolsas llenas de piedras. Miré a mi alrededor y estábamos todos igual, los chicos y los Quintos, todos sentados en el suelo, intentando recordar cómo respirar. Victoria se sentó cruzada de piernas y unió ambas manos como en un rezo. — _Cólera de los Ancestros: Bendición de Brahma._ — conjuró.

Realmente creí que estaba alucinando del cansancio, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi. Un hombre apareció detrás de ella, sentado de la misma forma sobre una flor, pero mucho más grande y de un brillo rojizo radiante. Tenía cuatro brazos y además, en su cabeza se podían apreciar cuatro rostros, pero extrañamente difuminados. Estelas de luz surgieron de su espalda y rodearon a cada uno de nosotros. Unos segundos después, estaba totalmente descansado, respiraba con normalidad, al igual que el resto del grupo.

— _Qué carajos acaba de pasar?_ — exclamó Lit, con cara de estupefacción. — _Y quién era ese viejo?_

— _Es un vestigio del que fue alguna vez el máximo dios hindú, Brahma, el creador_. — respondió Victoria, intentando no golpearlo por la segunda pregunta. — _Hace miles de años, los hindúes cayeron en desgracia, el Caos los corrompió luego de que Brahma fuera herido de muerte. Tuvimos que exterminar al panteón entero, fue una masacre._

— _Cuando terminamos con eso, las esencias de Brahma, Shiva y Vishnú su unió a la nuestra, lo que nos permite usar su poder cuando lo necesitamos_. — continuó Agustín. — _El poder de Brahma sana heridas y restituye la energía de quien lo recibe. Y pobre del que lo llame como la cerveza_. — advirtió.

— _Bueno, bueno, nadie se va a meter con la cerveza. _— bromeó Wos. — _Y ahora? Ya tenemos poderes?_

— _No es tan fácil, puede llevar un par de horas que se manifiesten, días incluso_. — respondió Victoria.

— _Así que vamos a esperar hasta que pase algo, pero no pienso quedarme acá mirando la cara de orto del Niño Diccionario, así que ya vuelvo_. — soltó riendo Nicolás. Se desvaneció un par de segundos y volvió, pero esta vez, con varias cajas de pizza y refrescos. — _Ahora sí, a esperar como Dios manda._

* * *

**III.**

**23.04 horas.**

**Narra Dam:**

Llevamos alrededor de cinco horas esperando, y no ha pasado absolutamente nada, más que Daniel peleando con Mateo por el último pedazo de pizza, niños chicos. Los Quintos nos contaron más sobre la caída del panteón hindú, y nos mostraron cómo funcionaban las otras "_Cóleras_".

La "_Paz de Vishnu_" invocó a un colosal gigante de resplandor celeste con cuatro brazos. Según nos dijeron, se encarga de defender un lugar o una persona asignada, y es muy difícil de vencer. Luego está la "_Ira de Shiva_", que invoca unas gigantes manos de brillo amarillo, que emulan los movimientos de su conjurador. Es como pelear mano a mano con un títere gigante.

En determinado momento comencé a sentir un extraño picor en el brazo derecho. Se fue intensificando desde el hombro hacia el antebrazo, pero comenzó a arder en la palma de la muñeca y me preocupé. Llamé la atención de los chicos que vinieron rápido hacia mi, Agustín me inspeccionaba el brazo mientras Valentina aligeraba el dolor.

— _Córranse para atrás. Rápido!_ — exclamó el ojigris, invocando una extraña hacha. — _Vamos a tener que amputarle el brazo antes de que sea tarde._ — soltó con un tono demasiado serio, y me congelé.

— _Callate imbécil._ — dijo Emiliano detrás de él, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. — _Te está jodiendo el muy pajero. Estás bien, se está revelando tu habilidad nomás._ — agregó.

Y logré respirar, al cabo de unos segundos un dibujo apareció, un semi círculo cruzado por una línea perpendicular que terminaba como una flecha y otra línea la cruzaba también, como uniendo los bordes del arco, sin tocarlos. Todo brillaba con un extraño tono amarillo. Valentina lo analizó y llamó a Nicolás.

— _Este te va a tocar a vos._ — soltó la Quinta. — _Magia de Proyectiles, es muy buena loquito_.

— _Magia de proyectiles? Qué es eso?_ — cuestioné, bastante confundido. El Quinto del Agua invocó un arco plateado en su mano y al tensar el hilo de luz una flecha nació. ¿Seré un arquero entonces?

— _Esto es lo básico, pero vas a poder usar armas de fuego también. La Magia de Proyectiles más que nada potencia tus sentidos, sobre todo la vista._ — dijo respondió Nicolás. — _En esencia, vas a poder acertarle a todo lo que esté en tu campo de visión, pero además, podés controlar tus disparos, curvar trayectorias, y varias cosas más. Es muy poderosa. Ahora, concentrate en tu mano y trata de imaginar un arco, sin muchos detalles, solo el cuerpo y la cuerda que une ambos extremos._ — ordenó.

Y así lo hice, al cabo de largos minutos y varios intentos fallidos, tenía un arco de luz dorada en la mano. Tenía un agarre firme, a pesar de estar hecho de nada más que energía. Tensé la cuerda y una flecha apareció y desapareció al aflojar el agarre. Valentina señaló un muñeco con varios círculos en el pecho.

Y solté la flecha, que vergonzosamente terminó unos treinta metros lejos del objetivo, algo que se repitió en varios intentos. Al soltar la siguiente sentí como podía dirigirla con la mirada, así que me concentré en el muñeco, y esta vez, lo rozó. Ya tenía mi victoria del día, aunque insistieron en que siguiera. Cargué otra flecha y la solté, pero un saludo me desconcentró, y Agustina entraba en la sala. La flecha giró, directo hacia ella.

Cerré los ojos por pánico, cuando volví la vista Emiliano estaba frente a ella, pero la flecha estaba incrustada en una barrera blanca, apenas visible. El Quinto de la Tierra volvió la vista al grupo y gritó por Mauro. Todos lo observamos sorprendidos. Tenía una mano alzada rodeada de una pequeña estela de energía y sus ojos brillaban en blanco a pesar de su expresión de temor.

— _Cómo hiciste eso Lit?_ — preguntó Victoria mientras se acercaba a él. Tomó su brazo y revisó su muñeca. Un óvalo atravesado por una línea a lo largo y dos círculos pequeños despedía un fulgor blanco.

— _N-no s-sé. Vi que la cosa le iba a pegar y me asusté, me salió s-sólo_. — respondió, muy nervioso.

— _Quién lo hubiera imaginado, es Especialista en Barreras._ — soltó Agustín, con un rara satisfacción.

— _Básicamente podés crear todo tipo de escudos, barreras o murallas._ — agregó la Quinta de la Luz. — _Y en eso soy la mejor, así que vos venís conmigo. Podés usarla para defender a otros o a vos, podes encerrar a alguien, etc. Vas a aprender a emplearla contra magia, ataques físicos, hasta combinados._

— _No sé qué carajos está pasando, pero perdón por molestar, necesito hablar con Daniel._ — dijo Agustina en un tono serio. El teñido se alejó con ella para charlar más tranquilo.

— _Bueno, así que tenemos Magia de Proyectiles y Especialista en Barreras. Interesante_. — analizó Nicolás mientras pasaba su pulgar por el mentón. — _Dam, dale concentrate y seguí practicando._

— _Lit, vení así te explico lo básico_. — agregó Vic detrás de mi.

— _Por qué él sí tiene explicación básica y yo no?_ — protesté, a lo que Nico rió.

— _Porque no hay guía rápida, tenés que enfocarte en tu objetivo y hacer que la flecha lo atraviese. Es la mejor manera de aprender, tus ojos se van a acostumbrar y luego vas a poder controlarlo mejor._ — sentenció el ojiazul, cruzando ambos brazos. — _Mirá_.

Conjuró su arco plateado nuevamente y lanzó una flecha hacia arriba, que desapareció unos metros luego de partir. Un segundo después, un centenar de saetas caían sobre el desgraciado muñeco. Parecía una lluvia, pero de flechas, y altamente destructivas, que al parecer odian a los muñequitos con una marca de objetivo en el pecho. Varios muñecos más aparecieron para reemplazar a su compañero caído.

Estuve practicando media hora más, intentando concentrarme entre el murmullo de los chicos, la discusión de Daniel con su hermana y los lloriqueos de Lit por no poder crear una barrera completa. Pero avancé, ahora lograba asestar dos disparos a la vez, pero el tercero siempre se desviaba. Seguí practicando un rato más, que duró muy poco, unos diez minutos después entró el padre de los Ribba hecho una furia.

* * *

**IV.**

**23.57 horas.**

**Narra Dani:**

Estaba entrando en pánico, Agustina me avisó que alguien me sacó una foto besando a Valentín y mi padre se había enterado. Vino para avisarme que me estaba buscando, pero como él no conoce el edificio, logró llegar antes. No sabía qué hacer, no quería involucrar a los chicos en esto y menos a Valen. Me decidí por retirarme pero mi padre llegó antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba rojo de ira, maldiciendo.

— _Daniel! Se puede saber qué es esto?!_ — gritó apenas me vio, señalando la foto en su celular. — _Desde cuando andas con el tipo ese?_ — cuestionó ahora apuntando a Oliva.

— _Pará pa, calmate un poco, estás haciendo una escena_. — intentó calmarlo Agustina, sin éxito.

— _Vos callate pendeja, que después voy a hablar con vos también._ — exclamó. — _Eso de andar de pollerita suelta se terminó. Y vos, vas a ir a tener que pedirle disculpas a tu madre por esto_. — finalizó.

— _Yo n-no tengo que disculparme por nada, no hice n-nada malo_. — intenté articular controlando los nervios. — _Qué te importa con quién ando o no? Es mi vida, ya dejá de intentar controlar todo!_

— _A mi me vas a respetar, pendejo de mierda._ — elevando más su tono de voz, acercándose de forma amenazante. Valentín se interpuso en su camino. — _Y vos, voy a hablar con tus padres por andar llenándole la cabeza de estupideces a mi hijo._

— _Creo que necesita calmarse, señor._ — musitó Oliva. — _Esto no le está haciendo bien a ninguno._

— _Vos no me vas a venir a decir cómo tengo que criar a mis hijos, escuchaste?_ — exclamó, pero esta vez se abalanzó sobre Valentín. El miedo y la ira me sobrepasaron ante el temor de que le hiciera daño. Sentí cómo la temperatura descendió a mi alrededor, estaba realmente furioso.

— _Basta!_ — grité con todas mis fuerzas, alzando ambas manos y cerrando los ojos.

Y el silencio reinó en el lugar, al volver la vista, un muro de hielo se había formado entre mi padre y Oliva, en su base el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa helada, que surgía desde mis pies. Mis brazos estaban cubiertos de escarcha y me desplomé. No entendía qué pasaba, los chicos me miraban igual de atónitos, mientras los Quintos mantenían un semblante serio.

— _Q-qué es esto? _— soltó mi padre en estado de shock, mirándome con una mezcla de ira y temor.

— _Es suficiente, Osvaldo_. — sentenció Emiliano a sus espaldas. — _Vamos afuera, usted y yo necesitamos hablar_.

— _Hablalo acá mejor, delante de todos, que quede claro_. — ordenó Valentina y Emi estuvo de acuerdo.

— _Cuando llegaron por primera vez tuvimos una entrevista, y recuerdo muy bien su incomodidad en el tema, señor Labocha, pero aún así veo que no quedó del todo claro_. — comenzó el Quinto de la Tierra. — _En la República no tiene cabida ningún tipo de discriminación, bajo ningún concepto._

— _Él es mi hijo, ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a.._ — intentó replicar.

— _Su hijo es mayor de edad, y aún si no lo fuera, no tiene ninguna potestad para ordenar sobre su persona, porque aparte, no es su propiedad._ — continuó Emiliano, su semblante atemorizaba. — _Además, no entiende que lo único que está logrando con su actitud es lastimar a sus hijos?_

— _Quiero que mis hijos salgan derechos, y Daniel es un hombre, debe comportarse como tal. No estar haciendo esto._ — exclamó mi padre. — _Primero no me respeta con eso de los poderes y encima esto?!_

— _Eso le corresponde decidirlo a Daniel y a nadie más. Qué hacer con su vida y su cuerpo lo define él_. — explicó lo más paciente posible Emi. — _Usted, como padre debe apoyarlo y respetarlo, sobre todo_.

— _É-él, es mi hijo, no quiero un hijo que sea un desviado._ — susurró, y sentí mi corazón encogerse.

— _Pues está muy equivocado, si cree que sus gustos son un "desvío", señor._ — dijo esta vez Victoria. — _Su hijo es una excelente persona, y no merece para nada el trato que está recibiendo de usted._

— _Vaya a respirar un poco de aire fresco, mañana hablaré con usted sobre esto._ — ordenó Emi y mi padre asintió en silencio, pude notar arrepentimiento en sus ojos, cuando intentó hablarme y no pudo.

Me sentía horrible, estaba sentado contra la pared abrazando mis rodillas. Valentín y Agustina tuvieron que alejarse, creo que el frío que emana de mi cuerpo los estaba lastimando. Nicolás se dirigió hacia mi, pero primero posó su mano sobre el muro de hielo, que se desintegró al instante. Le pedí que se alejara, temiendo que pudiera herirlo también, pero él se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa amable y acercarse hacia mi.

Vi como la escarcha comenzó a rodear sus piernas mientras se aproximaba, pero no parecía inmutarse. Se hincó frente a mí y posó una mano en mi pecho. — _Paz_. — susurró y al fin logré tranquilizarme y controlar mi respiración. La capa de escarcha sobre mi cuerpo y a mi alrededor se evaporó en pocos segundos, y Valentín junto a mi hermana se acercaron para abrazarme.

— _Eso fue más bravo de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero al menos sirvió de algo, así que fuera esas caras largas._ — soltó Nico, que me analizaba el símbolo en mi muñeca, que parecía un copo de nieve. — _Magia elemental de Escarcha, de las más poderosas, la verdad. La magia elemental puede volverse volátil con las emociones de su usuario, por eso se activó ante el estrés de la situación._ — continuó.

— _Podrá controlar las otras dos?_ — consultó Valentina. — _Sería muy raro que no_.

— _De qué habla? Qué otras dos?_ — cuestioné confundido. Nicolás se volvió hacia mí.

— _La Magia de Escarcha, salvo en muy excepcionales casos, se genera por combinar Magia de Aire y Magia de Agua, de ahí el hielo_. — explicó el ojiazul, mientras conjuraba una esfera de agua y otra de viento, que al unirse se convirtieron en nieve.

— _Entonces el Dani es como una Elsa marimacho?_ — preguntó divertido Mateo, ganándose una mirada asesina por mi parte y una bola de nieve en la cara de parte de Nicolás. — _Ay, era una broma, giles._

— _Pero sí, bienvenido al club, Elsa_. — soltó entre risas Agustín, tendiéndome una mano para levantarme.

— _Los detesto, sabían?_ — murmuré con el ceño fruncido. Valentín soltó una risita y me rodeó por la cintura, a lo que me puse colorado y los chicos soltaron una carcajada.

Nos quedamos una hora más en la sala de entrenamiento, Dam y Lit seguían practicando mientras Nicolás me explicaba cómo controlar mis poderes. Lo último que necesitaba era enojarme y convertir a alguien en un palito de helado. Al finalizar los Quintos nos invitaron al penthouse, donde más tarde se unirían otros chicos.

Estábamos de fiesta en la sala de estar, Valen estaba mi lado, tratando de darme espacio para que no me sintiera incómodo ante el resto, pero aún así rozábamos nuestras manos de forma discreta, soltando alguna que otra risa por lo bajo. Manuel se acercó junto con Teo, que colgaba de su hombro bastante borracho. Le dedicamos una sonrisa pícara al castaño que se limitó a girar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

— _Asi que.. Cuándo pensaban contarnos?_ — cuestionó Manu. — _Y ya todos están enterados, dejen de hacerse los cohibidos._

— _Cómo que todos? Si la mayoría no estaban ahí. _— murmuré, un poco confundido.

— _La foto, la vieron todos. Muchos están hablando de eso, re felices por ustedes. Así que dejen de rozarse las manos como si fueran novios en los años '20 y déjenme un lugar._ — ordenó entre risas.

— _Ah listo entonces._ — soltó Valen, rodeándome con ambos brazos y moviéndome sobre sus piernas.

— _V-valentín!_ — balbuceé nervioso y muy sonrojado, sólo pude atinar a esconderme en su cuello.

— _Miralo al Danilo todo tierno_. — dijo Teo, tirándose sobre Manuel, que también se puso colorado.

— _Apa, hay algo que no nos hayan contado tampoco?_ — preguntó Oliva, Manuel simplemente desvió la mirada desentendido y Mateo nos miraba medio confundido. Nosotros reímos ante la situación.

— _Negra, podés ayudarme un poco acá?_ — gritó Manuel a Valentina, que pasaba delante de nosotros.

— _Qué pasó nene?_ — cuestionó la morocha, intentando descifrar la situación, siempre con su sonrisa.

— _Este gil está re pasado, no quiero que se me duerma arriba._ — explicó el castaño, señalando a Teo.

— _Ah bueno, bueno. A ver, Teo, mirame._ — la Quinta tomó el rostro del menor y exhaló un vapor frío en su boca. — _Ya está, ahora se le pasa_. — explicó, le guiñó un ojo y se retiró bailando al son de la música.

— _Manuel._ — dijo Valen en un tono serio, que hasta a mi me sorprendió. — _No me contestaste la pregunta. Aprovecha ahora antes de que se le pase._ — sonrió al finalizar.

— _N-no pasa nada gil, somos amigos, nada más._ — musitó el castaño nervioso. — _O sea, él no creo que me vea de otra forma, y no quiero confundirlo cuando ni yo estoy seguro._

— _Entonces ordena un poco tu cabeza, después podés pensar en planteárselo._ — dijo Victoria, que apareció de la nada a nuestras espaldas. — _Y no asumas cómo te ve él, te podrías llevar una sorpresa._

— _E-está bien._ — susurró el castaño, desviando la mirada nuevamente.

— _Dani, tu hermana se queda a dormir acá hoy. Querés quedarte o te vas con Valen?_ — me preguntó la Quinta esta vez. No estaba seguro de qué responder, pero Oliva habló antes que yo.

— _Se viene conmigo, mi hermano no va a estar en casa hoy, así que no es molestia, bah, si él quiere, claro._ — respondió el ojiazul, expectante por mí, así que asentí antes de esconderme en su cuello.

— _Eu, eu, eu. Y eso?_ — cuestionó Teo, mirando con sorpresa al otro lado de la habitación. Al girar vimos como Ivo y Seven se besaban contra una pared. Me preocupé por Nicole, pero al encontrarla la vi sonreír a lo lejos, no parecía para nada incómoda. Todo estaba perfecto, esta era una buena noche.

* * *

**V.**

**26 de Enero de 2020.**

**16.19 horas.**

**Narra Manuel:**

Fue una noche bastante agitada, Mateo que se puso insoportable y encima ni Ribba ni Oliva me ayudaron a llevarlo, muy ocupados jugando a los novios. Al menos Emi me dejó en la cerca del departamento, así que sólo tuve que cargarlo hasta el cuarto. Mateo estaba entre medio dormido y medio muy alcoholizado, lo que no hizo nada fácil no llamar la atención, pero para mi suerte, nadie se despertó a ver qué pasaba.

Ayudé a que Teo se acostara y me cambié para hacer lo mismo. Mientras me cambiaba un extraño brillo llamó mi atención, en el lomo de un libro de mi repisa había una extraña figura de un fulgor dorado que se desvaneció en cuanto me acerqué. Tal vez yo también me había pasado de alcohol esa noche, después de todo. Me dirigí a la cama nuevamente y antes de acostarme un empujón me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Y ahí estaba Mateo, riendo como un nene chico mientras me abrazaba y yo intentaba esconder mis nervios. Se acomodó en mi cama y me hizo espacio para que lo acompañara, algo que se le había hecho costumbre cuando el pasado lo acechaba. Le dediqué una sonrisa y me acosté junto a él. Estaba demasiado exaltado, mis cachetes ardían y no quería que lo notase. — _Gracias por bancarme todas wacho. Te quiero._ — soltó justo antes de quedarse dormido, y mi corazón se revolucionó.

Ahora me encontraba leyendo a la sombra de un edificio del complejo, era un lugar tranquilo y casi nadie transitaba por aquí. Me llegó un mensaje de Vic recordándome que más tarde debíamos reunirnos para ver si había novedades, le confirmé y continué la lectura. Al cabo de un rato algo extraño sucedió, algunas palabras sueltas habían tomado el mismo fulgor dorado de la madrugada que se desvanecía pocos segundos después.

Intenté ignorarlo, hasta que al dar vuelta la página, la siguiente estaba completamente en blanco al igual que el resto del libro. Revisé las anteriores y se repetía lo mismo, un libro lleno de hojas en blanco, esperando a ser escrito. Me aterroricé y me apuré a guardarlo en la mochila sin dudar. Seguro estaba alucinando, debe haber alguna explicación racional para esto. Decidí ir a merendar antes de ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

Habían pasado un par de horas así que me dirigí hacia el edificio central. En el camino me crucé con Damián y Nicolás, que al parecer seguían hablando algo sobre el extraño arco de luz que conjuraba el primero.

— _Qué onda Diccionario?_ — saludó Nico recibiendo una mirada furiosa como respuesta y se limitó a reír.

— _Todo bien Manu?_ — agregó Dam sonriendo. — _Y? Alguna novedad desde anoche?_

— _Todo bien si. Y no, nada nuevo. Me parece que no tengo ninguna habilidad especial yo_. — mentí.

— _Tranqui con eso, hay gente que demoró casi dos meses en presentar alguna señal._ — aseguró el ojiazul, que me miraba de manera curiosa. — _Vamo' que Dani ya está allá y no quiero que congele a Teo._

— _Ahora se explica por qué siempre tiene cara de orto, bostero pecho frío_. — bromeó Dam.

Ingresamos a la sala donde el resto de los Quintos charlaban con Lit y Dani. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Ecko junto con Wos y Teo, que aún tenía signos de la resaca. Victoria rodó los ojos al ver el estado del menor y se dirigió a hacer eso del extraño aliento. Dos minutos después Palacios estaba como un niño hiperactivo observando como Dani creaba una esfera de nieve y Dam seguía practicando su tiro.

Emi apareció con varias botellas de agua, alfajores y más comida chatarra para esperar el resto de la tarde. Vale nos dijo que podía ir a leer si quería, ya que vamos a estar varias horas acá. Asentí y el temor me invadió, el único libro que tenía era el de la tarde, y no lo había vuelto a abrir desde lo que pasó. Lo saqué lentamente, temiendo que explotara o algo, pero ahí estaba, normal como siempre.

Pasé casi una hora leyendo, Trueno y Matías le tiraban cosas a Lit para que practicara sus escudos, Oliva miraba embobado a Dani y Dam seguía intentando disparar cinco flechas a la vez. Continué mi lectura hasta que volvió a suceder, palabras sueltas brillaron y al cambiar de hoja el libro estaba otra vez en blanco.

Otra vuelta de página y ahora sí había algo escrito, con unas letras extrañas y el mismo brillo dorado. Se repetía una y otra vez, en cada hoja, y por alguna razón, en la última lo entendí: Luz. Vic se acercó unos segundos después, por lo que atiné a cerrar rápidamente el libro e intentar ocultar mis nervios.

— _Qué lees Manu?_ — preguntó con una sonrisa amable, aunque su mirada denotaba curiosidad.

— _E-em, "1984" de Orwell_. — respondí nervioso, mostrándole la tapa. — _Hace tiempo estoy por leerlo y bueno, aproveché_. — mentí. Es la tercera vez que lo leo, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

— _Y es un libro nuevo que tiene lucecitas?_ — replicó, esta vez su mirada era desafiante.

— _E-eh? No, no. Por qué lo decís?_ — negué nervioso. Ella se limitó a analizarme, giró su vista hacia el grupo y lanzó una navaja a Agustín, que le rozó el brazo, generando un corte bastante grande.

— _Ouch, puta. Y eso por qué fue?_ — chilló el ojigris, pero la morocha se giró hacia mí y sacó un pequeño libro de cuero de su espalda. Lo abrió frente a mi, que estaba aterrorizado, no quería navajas cerca mio.

— _Podés leer esto?_ — señaló una hoja en blanco, por lo que negué. — _Concentrate, Vainstein_.

Y eso hice, intenté tragarme el miedo y presté mayor atención a las páginas. Esta vez divisé un texto escrito en una tinta dorada, apenas visible por el color de la hoja. A medida que recorría la hoja, una frase comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, algo en mí hizo que la Quinta se percate de eso.

— _Ahora concentrate en la herida, fijate cómo el corte recorre la piel. Después pronunciá lo que sea que estés viendo._ — ordenó esta vez, con un tono más calmado. Respiré hondo y le seguí el juego. Me concentré en el brazo del Quinto, en la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Una frase surgió en mi mente.

— _Palabra sagrada: Fe_. — pronuncié mientras alzaba una mano hacia Agustín. Su herida comenzó a desprender el mismo fulgor dorado y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció.

— _Felicitaciones._ — exclamó Emiliano esta vez, mientras me palmeaba el brazo. — _Forjado por la Luz._

— _F-forjado, por q-qué? La luz?_ — cuestioné exaltado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— _Exacto, la Luz sagrada es una fuerza primordial vinculada al Orden._ — comenzó a explicar Agustín. — _Se generó por la creencia conjunta de varios seres de un Universo lejano, así como nace un dios acá, sólo que similar al Origen, no demuestra poseer conciencia. Es básicamente energía pura, que sus adeptos pueden canalizar para sanar heridas o contra sus enemigos._ — finalizó.

— _Entonces es como una religión?_ — pregunté con algo de desagrado, no me gustaba nada la idea.

— _Sí, hay una religión basada en la Luz, pero que vos estés vinculado no te obliga a que la sigas._ — continuó Victoria esta vez. — _Un Forjado por la Luz es un ser cuya esencia en algún momento fue expuesta a su energía primordial, así que para canalizarla, dependes de vos mismo, no de la Luz en sí._

— _Aquellos que siguen sus doctrinas son conocidos como Paladines o Sacerdotes, en su Universo y de la misma forma que los de acá, profesan sus creencias y voluntad._ — finalizó Vale.

— _Estamos todos de acuerdo en que le podemos decir foquito de luz, no?_ — se burló Dani, y esperando que los Quintos lo reprochen, hubo acuerdo por unanimidad. Traidores.

— _Bueno, bueno. No me rompan las pelotas._ — bufé ofendido. Teo se escondió detrás de Emiliano, acción repetida por Dani usando a Valen como escudo humano y Lit creó una barrera perfecta. Cobardes.

— _Primero que nada, vas a necesitar esto._ — dijo Vic, entregandome otro libro similar al de ella. — _Son las "Escrituras Sagradas". No necesitas aprenderlas ni nada, pero te ayudarán a canalizar mejor el poder._

Tomé el libro y comencé a ojearlo, varias frases brillantes surgían entre los textos, hasta que una me llamó la atención. Me dirigí hacia uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento, por alguna razón sabía exactamente qué hacer. Me concentré en él y alcé un brazo. En mi muñeca se dibujó una figura, tres círculos unidos por una línea, un poco inclinada. El del centro tenía uno más pequeño dentro.

— _Palabra sagrada: Condena_. — recité, y un rayo de luz dorada fulminó al objetivo desde arriba.

— _Ya se prendió esta mierda_. — soltó Wos divertido y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

— _Y hay guía básica para mi?_ — pregunté a Victoria, que se limitó a ladear la cabeza.

— _Sólo que leas el libro, con el tiempo distintos encantamientos se te van a ir revelando, así que podés concentrarte en eso_. — respondió luego de encogerse de hombros.

— _Menos mal que me gusta leer, supongo._ — ironicé, rodando los ojos. Ella se limitó a reír.

— _Y a ustedes quién les dijo que pararan? Dale muevan el orto que la semana que viene quiero que sepan lo básico al menos_. — ordenó Nicolás mientras los empujaba.

— _Puto, yo te pedí que me enseñaras lo básico y me ignoraste_. — protestó Dam, ganándose un chorro de agua que lo ensopó. Bufó indignado mientras conjuraba su arco. — _Ahora vas a ver_.

— _Acá te espero, fideo con patas_. — desafió el Quinto del Agua antes de retroceder a toda velocidad.

Luego de un rato, algo me llamó la atención. El niño hiperactivo estaba bastante callado. Lo busqué con la vista y lo encontré sentado en el piso, alejado y de espaldas al grupo. Comencé a acercarme lentamente para sorprenderlo, lo asustaría o le haría cosquillas, pero no me gusta verlo apagado. Estaba apenas a unos metros cuando suspiró y golpeó el suelo. Toda la sala se sacudió y el suelo se agrietó bajo su puño.

* * *

**VI.**

**21.07 horas.**

**Narra Mateo:**

Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, me sentía patético, un fracaso. Con lo mucho que me emocionaba todo esto, aún seguía sin tener ni una mínima prueba de mis capacidades. Me puso feliz que Manu al fin conociera sus habilidades, pero ese simple hecho provocó que empezara a dudar de mi mismo. Quería gritar y no podía, no sin preocupar a los chicos. Atiné a golpear el suelo para descargarme, y todo se sacudió a mi alrededor.

No lograba entender qué pasó, me volteé a ver si fue algo de los chicos pero solo encontré a Manuel detrás de mí, mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Emiliano se acercó a mí rápidamente y posó su mano en mi frente. — _Paz._ — susurró y logré calmarme. Luego seguí su mirada que estaba fija en el piso, a mi lado, y me estremecí. Había una gran grieta en donde había golpeado, nada tenía sentido.

— _Será posible?_ — preguntó Valentina mientras se hincaba a mi lado y dejaba caricias en mi espalda.

— _D-e qué hablan? Qué e-es posible?_ — pregunté. No me gustaba nada su tono de sorpresa.

— _Hace banda que no aparecía uno._ — agregó a su espalda Agustín con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. — _Cuánto? 1500 años, más o menos?_ — finalizó.

— _Si, 1500 y pico de años._ — confirmó Victoria. Todos me miraban demasiado fijo, me sentía abrumado.

— _Calmate, Teo_. — dijo Emiliano, me tomó del hombro y agarró mi mano derecha observando mi muñeca. No me había percatado del ardor, pero en ella se habían dibujado cuatro líneas horizontales, siendo las del centro más grandes que las de los extremos. — _Sos un Maestro Elemental de Tierra_.

— _Qué mierda es eso?_ — chillé, lo que robó una risa de los Quintos. Los chicos observaban confundidos.

— _Tranquilo, es algo bueno, en realidad._ — explicó Vale en un tono calmo. — _Nos sorprendió porque hace mucho no encontrábamos a uno. Pero esto sólo demuestra todo el potencial que tenés._

— _Soy al único que le gusta esta paradoja? En serio Trueno es un Maestro Tierra?_ — soltó Nicolás.

— _Ves Mateo? Ni para hacer honor a tu nombre servís._ — bromeó Lit, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de Spallatti. — _Ay, wacho violento_.

— _Felicitaciones pendejo_. — dijo Ecko sonriendo, algo que el resto de los chicos replicaron.

— _Pregunta. _— alzó la mano Wos. —_ Qué diferencia tiene con la Magia? Tipo, hay una Magia de Tierra también, no?_ — consultó.

— _Si, pero digamos que la mayor diferencia entre Magia elemental y Maestría elemental es la interacción del usuario con su elemento._ — explicó Emiliano. — _La Magia hace uso del elemento, mientras que un Maestro se vincula con su Esencia al mismo. Es capaz de manejarlo mejor, moldearlo mejor e incluso nutrirse de él. _

— _También existen los Maestros de Escarcha?_ — preguntó Dani, que parecía algo decaído por el tema.

— _Nunca hemos encontrado uno, la Maestría elemental que conocemos siempre se ha limitado a Fuego, Agua, Aire y Tierra. Ni siquiera la Luz tiene algo similar. Pero, la Existencia es extensa, así que tampoco puedo negarlo._ — explicó Vic. — _Para que entiendan mejor, existen tres formas de manejar los elementos, cada una se diferencia según el nivel con el que la Esencia del usuario se vincula con su propio elemento. _

— _La primera es la Magia elemental, que hace un uso básico del elemento, puede moldearlo y manejarlo pero con ciertos límites._ — continuó Agustín. — _Pero por ejemplo, no se le da tan bien si el elemento está mezclado con otro. Un mago de Viento apenas puede manejar la Escarcha. O un mago de Fuego necesitaría Magia de Tierra, propia o de un compañero, para poder manejar magma, y hay varios ejemplos así. La ventaja de los magos, que es su magia casi nunca se limita a un sólo tipo._ — finalizó.

— _La segunda es el Control elemental, que tiene un manejo más extenso del elemento, al punto que puede manejarlo en varios estados y mezclado con otro_. — agregó Valentina. — _Por ejemplo, la Tierra Control permite manejar el metal, el magma o el lodo. Y además, tiene muchos menos límites que la Magia, pudiendo moldearlo de mejor manera._

— _Y por último está la Maestría elemental, que es lo que posees vos, Mateo._ — dijo Emiliano, que estaba cruzado de brazos. — _Es la forma más pura de manejar un elemento, y la que menos límites tiene de las tres. Un maestro es capaz de canalizar la energía desde y a través del propio elemento. Lo que potencia sus habilidades y puede recargar su propio poder. Algo importante es que tanto Control como Maestría se limitan a un solo elemento, a diferencia de la Magia_. — finalizó.

— _Entonces puedo controlar la tierra?_ — consulté aún sin entender nada, los chicos se limitaron a reír.

— _Sí, y con el tiempo, mucho más que eso._ — respondió Emiliano. Cerró su puño y el suelo se reparó, como si nunca hubiese sido dañado. — _Controlar la energía misma del elemento y utilizarla a gusto._

— _Lo bueno es que tenes al mismísimo Quinto de la Tierra pa' que te enseñe._ — soltó Valentina palmeando el hombro del mencionado. — _Y bueno, ahora sólo faltan dos._ — volviéndose a Matías y Valentín. — _No se quemen la cabeza, ya van a salir. Sigamos entrenando, quieren?_ — el grupo asintió.

— _Felicitaciones pendejo insoportable._ — me susurró Manu con una sonrisa luego de cruzar su brazo por mi cintura, el corazón me dio un vuelco. — _Tu viejo estaría orgulloso._

— _G-gra… Gracias._ — dije notoriamente sonrojado. Nunca se había mostrado tan cariñoso conmigo y mucho menos me había afectado tanto. — _Me gusta pensar que sí. Gracias de nuevo, Manu._

El castaño se acercó a Victoria ya que se encargaría de ayudarlo con sus poderes. Matías y Lit estaban junto a Agustín que les tiraba esferas de aire para que el teñido las detuviera mientras que Valentina conjuraba aros de fuego para que Dam les disparara. Dani y Wos hablaban con Nico y Emi, parecía que le explicaban algo al más bajo que asentía con la mirada gacha.

Unos minutos después el Quinto de la Tierra se acercó a mí, tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia. Invocó cuatro pilares a mi alrededor. Uno de roca, otro de arena, el tercero de tierra y el último de diamante, o algo similar.

— _Vamos, Maestro Tierra._ — burló. — _A ver qué podés hacer con toda esa hiperactividad._ — desafió.

**Narra Dani:**

Algo me molestaba, no logro entender qué. ¿El hecho de ser Mago era peor que un Maestro? ¿Dependía de tu suerte y lo que sea que haya hecho tu yo pasado para tener más poder? No logro comprenderlo, no parece justo. ¿Por qué alguien por azar era automáticamente mejor que yo? La duda me estaba carcomiendo, sentí la temperatura bajar aunque no le presté atención, hasta que Nicolás chasqueó sus dedos frente a mí. Señaló mis brazos con la mirada y lo noté, estaba rodeado de escarcha, otra vez.

— _No sé por qué te alteró tanto, pero no tenés que preocuparte por eso wacho._ — dijo el Quinto. — _Ser capaz de usar Magia, Control o Maestría no determina tu valor ni mucho menos._

— _Siento que algo está mal. Por qué un mago no puede estar a la altura de un maestro?_ — cuestioné.

— _Quién dice que no lo está?_ — retrucó. — _La capacidad de vincularse con un elemento no lo hace necesariamente mejor. El esfuerzo, el entrenarse, la convicción, eso es lo que importa. No importa cuán poderoso puedas volverte, si no usas bien ese poder, es un desperdicio. _

— _En serio te pusiste tan mal por eso enano? Porque pensaste que no eras lo suficientemente bueno?_ — preguntó Oliva, sus ojos transmitían preocupación. — _Vos vas a ser genial para lo que sea que te propongas, no dudes de eso. No importa si sos mago de helados, un foco de luz o un arquero fracasado como Dam._ — continuó. Una flecha rozó su cabeza pero no le dio importancia. — _Sé que vas a hacerlo bien siempre. Además, cada vez que dudes, me vas a tener a mí de fan número uno. Y acordate que este es superpoderoso y todo eso y terminó internado por unas sombritas._ — finalizó señalando al Quinto.

— _Si sabes que puedo achicarte la pija hasta que quede como un maní, no?_ — amenazó indignado. Wos se limitó a esconderse detrás de mí soltando una risa, que se me contagió. —_ Pero sí, tiene razón, tu nivel depende de vos, de nada más. He visto grandes Maestros Elementales recibiendo palizas de simples magos. Porque sabían qué estaban haciendo, estaban convencidos de eso y usaban la cabeza._

— _Gracias, a los dos._ — respondí. — _Y por favor, no se la achiques que después el que sufre soy yo._

— _Lo pensaré_. — soltó el Quinto mientras se alejaba un poco. Wos tragó saliva con miedo. — _Ahora dale, maguito de helados, dicen por ahí que es porque sos de Boca, pecho frío._ — desafió sonriendo.

— _Valen, alejate._ — advertí al más alto. Concentré el poder en ambas manos y las alcé. Una aguja de hielo se formó sobre mi cabeza. Me enfoqué y salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia el Quinto. Un dedo le bastó para detenerla antes de que se partiera en pedazos.

— _Una Pica Glacial tan fácil? Wacho, mandale que esto ya se puso bueno._ — soltó Nico con una sonrisa.

— _Qué es una Pija Glacial?_ — consultó Wos mientras yo canalizaba mi poder otra vez.

— _Pica Glacial, salame_. — corrigió. — _Es un hechizo potente, y en realidad bastante difícil para un principiante_. _Requiere bastante esfuerzo porque tiene que mantener el equilibrio del hielo para que no se resquebraje y al mismo tiempo darle suficiente potencia para aumentar su poder destructivo. Y el Tarzán de maceta lo hizo así nomás._ — finalizó. Nadie me dice enano y sale impune.

— _A quién le decís tarzán de maceta?_ — amenacé, separé las manos que conjuraban la pica sobre mí y dos más del mismo tamaño aparecieron a su lado. La mirada del Quinto se tornó desafiante. — _Vas a ver._

* * *

**VII.**

**28 de Enero de 2020.**

**17.43 horas.**

**Narra Nicolás:**

Había sido una mañana agitada, los panteones nórdicos y griegos están más agitados de lo usual. Tuvimos que asistir al Hotel Valhalla para defenderlo de un asalto con Vale y Agu, mientras que Vic y Emi viajaron a Nueva York por unas alertas algo extrañas de parte de Quirón. En un rato tendría que reunirme con los chicos para seguir entrenando pero primero había que movilizar una flota entera hacia la Ciudadela.

Luego de cumplir con mis deberes me encaminé hacia la sala de entrenamientos, Vale y Agu llegarían más tarde luego de asegurar el Valhalla mientras que Vic y Emi estaban ocupados. Así que esta vez me tocaba a mi cuidar a los niños. — _Qué divertido._ — pensé. Un instante después algo me puso alerta, alguien se movía entre las sombras, así que activé el sistema de emergencias. Extendí mi poder por todo el complejo para encontrar al intruso, pero tardé demasiado y me dirigí a toda velocidad a su encuentro.

Un enmascarado tenía tomado de rehén a Braian, el amigo de Ecko, mientras apuntaba un arma a su cabeza. Matías estaba frente a ellos con las manos en alto. Los guardias estaban listos para interceder pero los frené, no había forma de detenerlo sin que lo matara. ¿Qué hace un Merodeador acá y qué quiere? Apuntó su arma a Spallatti y acto seguido atravesó un portal negro detrás de él. Matías intentó seguirlo pero lo tomé del brazo.

— _Soltame Nicolás! Tengo que ayudarlo!_ — exclamó el teñido con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

— _Y qué vas a hacer? Darles el gusto de tener dos rehenes? No tenés tus habilidades todavía._ — le reproché, por lo que bajó su mirada con pena. — _Ahora vamos a cazar al hijo de puta ese_.

Abrí otro portal con los vestigios del primero y entré junto con Ecko y un escuadrón. Apenas lo atravesamos fuimos recibidos con una balacera. Protegí a Spallatti pero los soldados estaban bajo intenso fuego y éramos superados en número. Estábamos en las ruinas de un edificio y al pasar unos minutos todo el escuadrón estaba muerto. El enemigo cesó el fuego y me levanté al ver al enmascarado de pie junto a Braian de rodillas.

Analizaba la situación cuando lo impensado sucedió y alcé un brazo para tapar la vista de Matías, no necesitaba ver eso. Un disparo resonó en la sala y Braian caía desplomado. Estaba furioso, pero ahora mismo no podía reaccionar sin poner en peligro al teñido, que miraba atónito el cuerpo de su amigo. Y en ese momento lo sentí, la calma antes de la tormenta. Al aire se crispó por lo que levanté un escudo detrás nuestro.

Un segundo después Spallatti gritó con toda sus fuerzas, apuntando con sus manos al enmascarado frente a nosotros. Apenas pudo esquivar la descarga eléctrica que nació de sus dedos, aunque alcanzó a rozar y quebrar parte de la máscara. Un momento de confusión, y el Merodeador disparó contra el teñido pero me interpuse desviando las balas. Matías volvió a rugir y otro relámpago destrozó una pared junto con tres enemigos que fueron incinerados por el ataque.

Una andanada sombría sobrepasó los escudos y no logré detenerla, pero al parecer no importó. Una barrera de relámpagos cubría a Ecko de los ataques enemigos, sin importarle si eran mágicos o físicos. Como si tuviera voluntad propia, la barrera interceptaba toda agresión hacia su dueño. Logré concentrarme y derribé una pared del edificio para librarnos de varios enemigos más. Spallatti estaba perdiendo el control, su único objetivo era el enmascarado, debía hacer algo antes de que empeorara y cometiera una estupidez..

— _Enfoque_. — exclamé posando una mano en el centro de su espalda. Sentí como su cuerpo perdía tensión. — _Necesito que esa ira siga ardiendo, pero no pierdas la concentración nunca._ — él asintió.

— _El hijo de puta de la máscara es mío_. — sentenció, y no pretendía llevarle la contraria.

Golpeó el suelo con su puño y un relámpago atravesó el techo derruido. Vi al enmascarado rodar para evitar los escombros que caían. Volvió a disparar y nuevamente la barrera de Matías desvió cada bala. Me apresuré a encargarme de los pocos enemigos restantes y al cabo de unos minutos, Spallatti bombardeaba con ataques a su objetivo, el único enemigo en pie, que se cubría detrás de un ancho muro de piedra.

No tenía escapatoria, Ecko evitaba al instante cada intento de huida. Su paciencia se agotó, comenzó a canalizar energía en una esfera entre sus manos, la cual sostenía frente a su pecho. Volvió a observar el cuerpo de su amigo y su ira aumentó. Cubrí a Braian con un escudo y observé cómo el teñido liberaba todo su poder. La onda expansiva de relámpagos destruyó todo a nuestro alrededor, incluyendo los restos del edificio.

Creí que podría soportar el daño, pero no fue necesario. En lugar de herirme su poder me había restablecido un poco de energía, algo que me tomó por sorpresa. El enmascarado se arrastraba por el suelo, notoriamente malherido mientras Matías se acercaba para ultimarlo. Me interpuse para interrogar al rival que murió a los pocos segundos a causa de las heridas. Maldije y vi cómo el morocho se dirigía al cuerpo de Braian.

— _Está bien. Pude frenar la bala antes de que lo alcanzara._ — le dije al ver cómo lloraba con su amigo en brazos. Me devolvió una mirada de confusión. — _Te tapé los ojos por si no lo lograba, pero si lo hice._

— _P-posta? Braian, wacho, despertate._ — gritó mientras sacudía a su amigo, que abrió los ojos unos segundos después para sonreírle. — _Hermano, pensé que te había perdido_.

— _Estoy bien wacho, no sé qué pasó. Dónde estamos?_ — preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

— _Vamos para el complejo, es peligroso seguir acá._ — chasqueé los dedos para devolvernos a casa.

— _No entiendo nada, me acuerdo que alguien me agarró por atrás, y después nada, todo negro._ — explicó Braian una vez en el complejo, mientras lo subían a una camilla.

— _Vas a estar bien, van a revisarte por las dudas nomás. Pasamos a verte más tarde._ — le dije. Acto seguido se lo llevaron al hospital y Matías me abrazó con fuerza.

— _Gracias wacho, gracias_. — soltó entre lágrimas. — _No hubiese soportado que algo le pasara cuando él dejó todo para venir conmigo. Seguro va a estar bien, no?_

— _Tranquilo, no pasó nada._ — respondí acariciando su espalda. — _Y si, quiero que lo vean por las dudas, para evitar riesgos. Y hablando de, te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste allá, no?_

— _No entiendo nada la verdad, estaba furioso, quería ver a ese hijo de puta muerto. Y cuando alcé las manos sentí como la energía se acumulaba y brotaba en mis manos._ — explicó.

— _Tengo que admitir que nunca vi nada igual. Además, ese escudo, cómo lo controlaste?_ — cuestioné esta vez. — _Es como si actuara por voluntad propia, porque sé que no estabas pendiente de los ataques a tu espalda. Sin embargo, no te rozó ni uno._

— _Ni idea, estaba tan concentrado en el enmascarado que me olvidé del resto. Eso del enfoque me ayudó a concentrarme mejor. Es como esa cosa de la "Paz" que hacen?_ — consultó al final.

— _Sí, la magia egipcia es capaz de manifestar un concepto. Le da poder a las palabras y eso es una gran herramienta._ — admití. — _Y lástima que murió antes de que lo alcance, no sabemos quién lo mandó._

— _Sabés qué era? Estaban preparados para nosotros, lo tenían todo planeado._ — continuó.

— _Era un Merodeador, son mercenarios de élite. Se encargan de asesinatos, extorsiones, robos, secuestro, etc. Voy a redoblar la seguridad, no tenemos idea de quién lo mandó, pero estoy seguro de que el objetivo eras vos._ — expliqué. — _No se esperaban que te volvieras medio Thor._ — bromeé al final.

— _Me parece bien, hay que contarle a los pibes. Vamos a la sala?_ — soltó mientras comenzaba a andar.

— _Sí, vamos. Agu y Vale le deben estar explicando a los pibes lo que pasó._ — respondí, siguiéndolo.

— _Ah mira, apareció el dibujo en mi muñeca._ — señaló. Una figura azul de un rayo bajo un semi círculo.

— _Es raro, eso es de Magia Eléctrica_. — analicé. — _Pero lo que vos hiciste, aunque lo pareciera, no tiene nada que ver con la electricidad. Además, debería ser amarilla, no azul._

— _Cómo sabes que no era electricidad?_ — cuestionó, estábamos ingresando al ascensor.

— _Porque cuando hiciste eso de la explosión final, no me cubrí esperando soportar el daño, pero hizo lo opuesto, me ayudó a recobrar de energía en lugar de herirme._ _La electricidad solo sirve para atacar. _— respondí. — _Creo que se manifiesta como relámpagos, pero es energía pura. Por eso el símbolo extraño._

— _Se sintió tan raro. Mira._ — dijo mientras alzó ambas manos. Pequeñas corrientes eléctricas celestes recorrían sus dedos y al acercar sus manos, los rayos se unieron en una esfera en el medio.

— _A ver, quiero probar algo._ — advertí. Coloqué mi mano bajo la esfera y varios relámpagos pequeños impactaron en mi palma. — _Es simple energía, no se manifiesta como Magia, ni como Control. Rarísimo._

Seguimos caminando en silencio, aún procesaba la energía que Matías conjuraba pero no terminaba de comprenderla. Intenté emularlo, concentrar energía en forma eléctrica en mis manos pero fallaba. O se volvía electricidad pura, o simplemente rodeaba mis dedos como una estela. Llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento, pero extrañamente faltaban algunos entre los presentes. Emi, Vale y Agus tuvieron que asistir de emergencia a la flota que iba rumbo a la Ciudadela, así que solo estaban Vic con los chicos.

— _Y cómo va el treino?_ — pregunté. Victoria había hecho copias de sí misma para ayudar a los chicos.

— _Van bien, cuando no lloriquean como nenes chicos_. — respondió observando a Mateo.

El menor no logró decir nada, una puntada en lo profundo de mi mente me descolocó completamente, al igual que a Victoria. Algo andaba mal, lo supimos en cuanto cruzamos miradas. Los chicos nos observaban preocupados. — _El Infierno está bajo ataque._ — fue lo único que logré articular.

* * *

**VIII.**

**19.07 horas.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Los Quintos alertaron a las asistentes de la sala de control y varias pantallas surgieron a su alrededor. Ellos analizaban detenidamente las imágenes mientras los chicos veían con confusión y algo de temor las gráficas cambiantes.

— _Boludos, qué está pasando? Por qué se pusieron tan nerviosos?_ — preguntó Oliva algo perturbado.

— _Nico vos dijiste algo de un infierno. Te referías al infierno-infierno?_ — cuestionó esta vez Dam. — _Ese del diablito con el tridente y eso?_ — Los Quintos aún los ignoraban mientras hablaban entre ellos.

— _Eu, digan algo!_ — chilló Dani mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve, que se limitó a evaporarse.

— _Perdón gurises, nos costó un cacho encontrarlo._ — respondió Nico mientras Vic escribía algo en las pantallas. — _No, no es ese infierno. Hay muchos inframundos, cada uno funciona como una transición de la vida al Origen. Es parte de la renovación de las Esencias_. — continuó.

— _Ya lo encontré, Vhasthaga._ — interrumpió Vic con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— _Vastaqué?_ — preguntó Matías con la mirada curiosa, Lit rió ante su expresión.

— _Algunos inframundos, similares al cristiano, aparecen a partir de las copias de la Tierra de otros Universos, como este caso por ejemplo. Vhasthaga entonces? _— consultó observando las pantallas. — _Hace décadas no escuchábamos sobre ellos. Cuales son las últimas noticias?_

— _Por lo que veo, lo último es que hace unos tres años asumió un nuevo Rey del Infierno, cuando su padre murió. _— respondió. — _Lo más notorio fue hace unos doce años, cuando el hijo adoptado del rey anterior asumió como Rey del Limbo._

— _Hijo adoptado? Laorus? El hijo de Nivael y Luroh?_ — cuestionó con sorpresa el Quinto a lo que Victoria asintió. — _Hace más de dos décadas de su muerte, por qué demoró tanto en asumir?_

— _Ni idea, pero algo malo está pasando. Laorus está combatiendo con Rael, y si logra conseguir las coronas de ambos reinos puede armarse un bardo tremendo._ — finalizó la Quinta.

— _Mejor nos apuramos, podemos pedirle a la vieja que nos ayude con los pibes?_ — soltó Nico mientras canalizaba energía frente a él. Un portal de sombras emergió.

— _Ya viene en camino._ — respondió Vic. Acto seguido, de un portal luminoso surgió una mujer de avanzada edad, sus ojos eran de un verde pálido debido a su ceguera. — _Bienvenida, Toph._

— _Podrás controlar a estos wachines? Mirá que pueden ser peores que Korra y Bolin._ — dijo divertido el Quinto. La anciana se limitó a reír y a girar la cabeza, procesando sus alrededores.

— _Yo me encargo. Qué es tan importante que deben ir ambos?_ — cuestionó Toph frunciendo el ceño.

— _Un inframundo en caos, lo típico_. — finalizó la Quinta para atravesar junto a Nicolás el portal de sombras. — _Ah, y cuidado con el chiquito ese, tiene carita de pillo porque es un peligro._

Los Quintos viajaban a toda velocidad por el pasaje de sombras. Habían invocado sus armaduras y las Hojas Gemelas de cada uno. Nicolás portaba sus espadas de hoja hueca mientras Victoria tenía dos gujas circulares con un disco flotando en el centro de cada una. Otra puntada acribilló sus mentes, algo malo había sucedido. Desplegaron una decena de drones a su alrededor y activaron sus equipos de comunicación.

— _Nos escuchan?_ — comenzó diciendo el Quinto. — _Vamos a tratar de transmitir lo que pase acá, siempre que la señal quiera. Ya que no podemos traerlos, queremos que vean por qué existimos._

— _Te oímos fuerte y claro. Alguno ve imagen en las pantallas?_ — cuestionó la anciana Toph.

— _Todo negro aunque por momentos hay algún reflejo._ — respondió Manuel.

— _Bien, quiere decir que hay imagen, sólo que no hay mucha luz._ — explicó Vic. — _Ya estamos llegando, estén atentos a lo que pase._

Los Quintos llegaron a su destino y desplegaron los drones por doquier. En las imágenes se divisaba una descomunal ciudad, podría confundirse con una urbe cualquiera, de no ser porque todo estaba rodeado de llamas. Los edificios agrietados se elevaban en varias plataformas, y en los espacios libres se divisaban los esqueletos de árboles, rodeados de pequeñas flamas en lugar de hierba.

Al encontrar sus objetivos se enfrentaron a una escena alarmante. Entre los escombros de lo que pareció una gran batalla estaba Rael, el Rey del Infierno tendido en el piso con una herida en el estómago de la cual brotaba sangre en abundancia. A su lado, Laorus, el Rey del Limbo con las alas cercenadas de su hermano es las manos y su consorte, un Alma en Pena llamada Fran, quién lucía la Corona Infernal sobre su cabeza.

Nicolás y Victoria descendieron en picada, ganándose una mirada de asombro del Rey del Limbo. Sin mediar palabra el Quinto expulsó a Laorus varios metros hacia atrás, encerrándolo con un sello. Victoria se apresuró a tomar las alas de Rael y pronunció un hechizo. — _Defensa Definitiva: Cubo Perfecto._ — Un gran cubo luminoso rodeó a ambos Quintos y el cuerpo del demonio.

— _Podés aguantarlo mientras hago esto?_ — preguntó el Quinto.

— _Sí, apurate porque el sello no va a soportarlo más._ — respondió Vic. Acto seguido Nicolás comenzó a recitar un encantamiento. Varios glifos luminosos aparecieron a su alrededor, así como un círculo mágico a sus pies. La Quinta posicionó las alas a los lados del cuerpo.

— _No! Basta!_ — exclamó Laorus. Destruyó el sello que lo atrapaba y cargó contra la barrera cúbica. El Quinto concentró toda la energía del encantamiento en su mano derecha y la impactó contra la herida del demonio caído. — _Detente!_ — gritó nuevamente, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la barrera.

— _Nicolás._ — alertó la Quinta al ver como Laorus atravesaba las defensas.

Intentó interceptarlo pero éste la evadió, cargando con su daga curva contra el corazón de su hermano mayor. Una cegadora onda expansiva lo hizo volar contra un edificio antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Al volver la vista, su hermano levitaba junto a sus alas, que se acoplaron a su espalda luego de unos segundos. Rael recuperó el conocimiento y cayó de rodillas junto al Quinto del Agua.

— _A-así que vinieron. Se nota que estaba m-mal la cosa._ — dijo el demonio con una débil sonrisa.

— _No es que tengamos muchas opciones, o si?_ — respondió el Quinto tendiéndole una mano.

— _Se puede saber por qué están peleando?_ — cuestionó la Quinta observando con atención como el Rey del Limbo aterrizaba junto a su pareja.

— _He venido a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho. El Infierno me pertenece, eso fue lo que acordamos con mi padre cuando tú te retiraste al Cielo._ — exclamó Laorus, señalando a su hermano.

— _Tu lugar es el Limbo, Laorus. Vuelve a donde perteneces._ — sentenció Victoria.

— _E-el contrato, mi padre lo firmó. Tienen que sacárselo._ — balbuceó Rael, señalando un pergamino en la cintura del Rey del Limbo. El último perdió la paciencia y cargó contra su hermano nuevamente. Nicolás interceptó la daga y un golpe de Victoria mandó a volar al atacante.

— _Esto no va a ser nada fácil. Podés defenderte?_ — preguntó el Quinto, mientras invocaba una espada de dos manos, cuya hoja era tan negra que parecía absorber toda la luz.

— _Hierro Estigio? No estás para bromas eh?_ — asintió el demonio, observando la espada. Nicolás se limitó a sonreír mientras fusionaba sus espadas en una de dos manos, aún de un sólo filo y hoja hueca.

El Rey del Limbo atacó nuevamente, pero esta vez se enfrentó a ambos Quintos a la vez. Luego de pocos minutos batallando, lo hicieron estrellarse contra el suelo y cargaron contra él para dejarlo fuera de combate. Pocos metros antes de lograrlo dos orbes llameantes los golpearon de lado. El portador de la Corona Infernal había desatado sus poderes como nuevo Rey del Infierno, las llamas salvajes lo rodeaban.

Laorus enterró su mano izquierda en la tierra y alzó una espada de hoja curva con tonos morados, similar a su daga. Unió ambas armas por los mangos y al combinarse formaron una nueva arma de asta de doble hoja. — _La Alabarda del Limbo._ — susurró el Quinto por lo bajo. Clavó su espada en el suelo y alzó su mano derecha a un costado. La _Cuna del Invierno_ apareció pocos segundos después y cargó contra su enemigo a toda prisa.

Victoria atrapó al consorte con varios lazos de luz mientras cargaba hacia él para quitarle la corona. El Alma en Pena apenas logró zafarse a tiempo para esquivar a la Quinta, y tras varios saltos hacia atrás repitió su ataque con los orbes de fuego infernal. La morocha se limitó a esquivarlos y arremeter contra él nuevamente. Tras varios intentos, asestó una patada en su pecho derribándolo, y lanzó uno de sus discos contra él.

— _Fran! Invoca a las Hordas del Infierno!_ — ordenó Laorus, quien forcejeaba contra Nicolás.

Su pareja acató la orden y se concentró. Un demonio interceptó el disco que volaba directo a su cuello, desmoronándose frente a él. A los alrededores un centenar de demonios surgieron de la negra tierra. Al mismo tiempo, de las lejanas columnas de ceniza y azufre varios demonios alados se dirigían a toda velocidad en defensa de su rey. La Quinta esquivó varios ataques y desintegró a varios demonios a su alrededor.

— _Yo te cubro._ — musitó Rael a su espalda, blandía la hoja de Hierro Estigio con ambas manos.

Mientras el Rey del Infierno y el Quinto del Agua combatían en el aire, Rael y Victoria asesinaban a decenas de atacantes en tierra, en un vago intento de alcanzar al Alma en Pena. Tras unos momentos de combate, estaban siendo sobrepasados por el gran número de demonios, quedando rodeados.

— _Agáchate_. — gritó la Quinta a su aliado. Cambió su posición y concentró una gran cantidad de energía es sus gujas circulares. — _Chakram de Luz: Nube de Shurikens._ — finalizó. Una inmensa cantidad de discos luminosos despedazaron todo enemigo a su alrededor, terrestre y aéreo.

Al desaparecer, un área de varios metros quedaba libre de enemigos. — _Palabra de Poder: Barrera._ — conjuró, y una gigantesca cúpula de luz dorada los cubrió. Los demonios en el exterior apenas podían atravesarla; los más débiles se desintegraban ante el contacto, mientras que los más poderosos la atravesaban sufriendo demasiado dolor aunque no el suficiente daño. Tras varios minutos, Laorus alzó la voz.

— _Por qué hacen esto? Es mi derecho gobernar este reino y lo demostré al vencer a mi hermano._ — cuestionó el Rey del Limbo mientras chocaba armas con el Quinto del Agua.

— _Tu lugar es el Limbo, no sé qué tipo de contrato hizo Azael contigo, pero bien sabía que vos no podrías nunca gobernar el Infierno._ — respondió Nicolás mientras lanzaba varias estocadas.

— _Explicame, porque al parecer ustedes los Quintos saben cosas que yo no._ — reclamó.

— _Es simple, no sos un Ángel Caído._ — explicó. — _Así como sólo un Ángel puede gobernar el Cielo, sólo un Ángel Caído, devenido en demonio, puede reinar el Infierno._

— _Entonces, qué soy?! Qué eran mis padres?! Por qué murieron?! _— gritó Laorus con rabia.

— _Realmente no comprendo por qué nunca planificaron esto._ — comenzó el Quinto. — _Tus padres se sacrificaron para salvar a los reinos. El núcleo del Cielo y el del Infierno se habían desestabilizado. Ellos eran los únicos capaces de restablecer el Equilibrio. Sacrificaron sus Esencias para ello._ — continuó.

— _Ese fue el accidente del que habló Azael? Él me dijo que ellos sabían de su muerte, por eso me mandaron con él._ — replicó mientras volvía a acometer contra Nicolás. — _Decime!_

— _No sé por qué simplemente no te explicó todo, pero no es mi deber hablar mal de un muerto._ — respondió. — _Pero si, ese sacrificio salvó los reinos. Vos estabas con tu madre ese día, por lo que cuando fusionó su Esencia con el Núcleo del Infierno, éste se fundió con tus alas. Eso lo vi con mis propios ojos. Por eso, cuando abandonaste el Infierno, el Núcleo volvió a su forma original._

— _Espera, vos conociste a mis padres?_ — cuestionó con sorpresa. — _Qué eran? Qué soy?_

— _Sí, tu padre se llamaba Nivael y tu madre Luroh._ — explicó. — _Cuando un alma mortal no tiene un lugar a donde ir, termina en el Limbo, se convierte en un Alma en Pena. Así como un Ángel Caído se convierte en demonio porque fue expulsado del Cielo, si un Ángel muere y termina en el Limbo, se convierte en algo similar a un Alma en Pena._ — continuó. — _Se convierte en un Ángel Oscuro, Laorus._

El Rey del Limbo estaba descolocado en una mezcla de furia y angustia. Atacó sin descanso al Quinto, que se limitó a desviar todo. En tierra, Victoria y Rael estaban siendo superados por los demonios, hasta que un haz de luz impactó el suelo para luego emitir un potente destello. Una alada figura brillante apareció a su lado.

* * *

**IX.**

**19.43 horas.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

La Quinta de la Luz y el anterior Rey del Infierno, Rael, se encontraban combatiendo un centenar de demonios en su lucha por alcanzar al poseedor de la Corona Infernal, Fran, el Alma en Pena consorte del Rey del Limbo Laorus. A pesar de su poder, la ventaja numérica del enemigo estaba comenzando a mermar en ambos y pronto se verían superados. Una lanza impactó a su lado y emitió una onda expansiva que desintegró a todo enemigo a la redonda. Una conocida figura alada rodeada de un aura de luz aterrizó para tomar el arma.

— _Vos? Qué haces acá?_ — cuestionó Rael al ver a su viejo amigo venir en su ayuda.

— _No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras todo se va al carajo, no?_ — respondió sonriente el ángel Aluriel, hijo de la Deidad Suprema del Cielo. — _Además, traje amigos._

Una legión de ángeles emergió a través de una fisura de luz en la altura. Arremetieron contra las hordas demoníacas para liberar el camino de la Quinta hasta el Alma en Pena. Nicolás y su oponente Laorus observaban la escena en medio de su combate.

El Quinto necesitaba un momento para hablar con su nuevo aliado, por lo que posicionó su mano izquierda en forma de rezo y conjuró. — _Cólera de los Ancestros: Furia de Shiva_. — Con un movimiento lanzó un golpe de palma al aire a su izquierda, desconcertando a su rival que momentos después se vio arrastrado por una gran mano de brillo amarillo que lo envió varios kilómetros a lo lejos.

— _Ya se habían tardado_. — comentó el Quinto al aterrizar junto al Ángel. — _Y desde cuándo sos un Serafín? Ni siquiera una paloma mensajera para mandar saludos._ — cuestionó con falsa indignación.

— _Nos costó ubicar el portal para el ataque sorpresa, pero ya estamos acá._ — respondió Aluriel con una sonrisa de suficiencia. — _Y hace un año, la Deidad Suprema comenzó el protocolo para abdicar._

— _Y como el hijo mayor, sos el siguiente en la línea._ — soltó Nico mientras observaba entrañado el arma en las manos del ángel. — _Invocaste la Lanza de los Cielos? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

— _Eso es la versión de arriba del arma de Laorus, no?_ — cuestionó Rael con algo de curiosidad. — _Me pregunto si.._ — se concentró apuntando su mano a la tierra. Segundos después un arma surgió del suelo, un bastón en cuyo final se blandía una hoja de forma de luna menguante, ligeramente alargada.

— _Y ahí está, la Horca del Infierno. Si las tres armas legendarias están presentes, menos mal que vinimos._ — analizó el Quinto. — _Bien, creo que sé cómo atraparlo, pero tendrán que estar atentos._

— _Todo esto sucedió porque ni Azael ni sus padres se tomaron el tiempo de prepararlo para esto, es realmente triste_. — suspiró Aluriel, Rael asintió a su lado.

— _Tampoco habría hecho ese contrato si no hubiese abandonado mi lugar._ — admitió el Ángel Caído.

— _No lo van a derrotar!_ — exclamó Fran, mientras canalizaba un torrente de fuego infernal hacia ellos.

— _Defensa Definitiva: Acto Reflejo_. — pronunció Nicolás mientras alzaba un dedo en dirección del ataque. Un círculo mágico se dibujó frente a él. Dentro se dibujaron cinco estrellas concéntricas de varias puntas, asimilándose a un gran fractal que rotaba en su interior. El ataque fue absorbido y redirigido hacia su origen, mandando a volar al Alma en Pena. Victoria aprovechó y lo atrapó del torso y las piernas con sus lazos de luz, mientras dos pares de ángeles atrapaban cada una de sus manos del mismo modo.

El Rey del Limbo se dirigía a toda velocidad, aumentando el impulso al ver a su pareja en riesgo. Debía encargarse del Quinto si quería tener alguna oportunidad de triunfar. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermano mayor y a su antiguo amigo, quienes se alejaron a los lados del lugar. Se limitó a ignorarlos cargando directo contra Nicolás, su principal objetivo.

El Quinto se limitó a desviar y esquivar los ataques, necesitaba posicionarlo para que los aliados pudieran actuar, o nunca podría detenerlo. Analizó un poco el escenario mientras buscaba una abertura en las defensas rivales; observó a los ángeles y a Victoria forcejeando con el Alma en Pena, y las legiones del Cielo y el Infierno enfrascadas en una carnicería que parecía no tener fin.

Laorus volvió a atacar, pero un paso en falso abrió una oportunidad que Nicolás no desaprovechó. Tomó la _Alabarda del Limbo_ con su mano libre y de una estocada limpia atravesó el torso del Ángel Oscuro. No podía matarlo, por lo que el daño se limitó a músculos y algún hueso. Aterrizó entre Rael y Aluriel para luego liberar una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, desorientando al Rey del Limbo por un momento.

Arrebató el arma a su rival y junto con la propia la lanzó varios metros a los lados. Formó una seña con las manos para luego apuntarlo y pronunciar. — _Represión_. — Un glifo rodeado de varios círculos apareció sobre Laorus, generando una fuerte presión gravitacional, que dejó de rodillas al Ángel Oscuro. — _Ahora!_ — exclamó el Quinto, sus aliados se posicionaron a ambos lados, descargando todo su poder para contenerlo.

El Rey del Limbo apenas podía moverse, pero no pretendía dejar que lo dominen. Comenzó a liberar su propio poder para contrarrestar el de sus oponentes, pero el Quinto lo detuvo. — _Condena Celestial: Cadenas del Tártaro._ — conjuró contra él. Una infinidad de cadenas negras rodearon todo su cuerpo, perdiendo toda movilidad de sus miembros e incluso de sus alas moradas.

A lo lejos su consorte, lejos de rendirse, comenzó a liberar todo el poder contenido en la Corona Infernal. Debía ayudar a su amado como sea. Varios ángeles acudieron para minimizar el efecto de sus poderes, con poco éxito. Al cabo de unos segundos una gran figura demoníaca levitaba sobre el Alma en Pena, aunque no estaba bien definida, se notaba su cornamenta curva y alas rasgadas.

— _Está liberando la energía primordial del Infierno, si no lo detenemos, destruirá todo._ — advirtió Nicolás con un tono serio. — _Laorus, reaccioná. Si no lo frenás, tengo que matarlo y no quiero hacerlo._

— _Ahora sí te importamos, no?_ — respondió irónico el Ángel Oscuro, forcejeando con las cadenas.

— _Todavía no lo querés entender? Tus padres se sacrificaron para eso? Para que destruyas todo?_ — cuestionó el Quinto. — _Fran morirá, una simple Alma en Pena no soportaría más de un mes el poder del Infierno, y vos capaz una década, luego los consumiría a ambos desde dentro. Aún podés arreglar esto._

— _Hermano, por favor. Necesitas entender que sólo así los tres reinos pueden coexistir. Por favor, pará esto._ — suplicó Rael luego de hincarse a su lado. — _No habrá rencores ni venganza, por favor._

— _Tenés hasta que termine el encantamiento, luego de eso la Esencia de Fran se extinguirá para siempre._ — advirtió Nicolás.

El Quinto conjuró su arco plateado y apuntó con una flecha de luz hacía el consorte. Comenzó a recitar un encantamiento, decenas de glifos y runas lo rodearon, un círculo mágico se dibujó a sus pies y frente a la flecha. El Rey del Limbo desató todo su poder en un arranque de furia, pero sus ataduras anularon toda su energía. Se quedaba sin opciones, mientras observaba a su amado. Cruzó miradas con Nicolás una última vez, y la saeta salió disparada.

— _Basta!_ — exclamó a toda voz Laorus. La flecha de luz se detuvo a pocos centímetros del pecho del Alma en Pena. — _Es suficiente, me rindo. Fran, perdimos, renuncia a la corona._

— _No! Este es tu sueño! No pueden, no pueden arrebatárnoslo._ — se lamentó el previamente nombrado.

— _Tienen razón, aunque no quiera admitirlo, sé que dicen la verdad. Mira lo que el Infierno te ha hecho._ — respondió el Ángel Oscuro, observando con pena el cuerpo magullado de su amado. — _Dejala ir_.

El cuerpo del Alma en Pena perdió toda fuerza, cayendo de rodillas. La corona emitió un leve zumbido, acto seguido el Quinto cargó una flecha y disparó. El Rey del Limbo siguió con terror el recorrido del proyectil, pero respiró al ver cómo impactó en la corona, enviándola a las manos de Victoria. La Quinta la lanzó con prisa hacia Rael, para que detuviera la carnicería a su alrededor.

Momentos después los demonios volvían a la tierra siguiendo las órdenes de su rey, así como los ángeles restantes ascendían a la grieta de luz, tal como indicó su líder. El Quinto observó al Alma en Pena mientras liberaba a Laorus de sus ataduras, quien se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su amado.

— _Necesitaremos su ayuda en lo que sigue. Ellos los necesitarán._ — susurró Nicolás a sus aliados. Acto seguido, el Alma en Pena se desplomó tomando su pecho con una expresión de dolor. Una cantidad de grietas anaranjadas nacieron del centro de su torso, como si fuera a explotar.

— _Qué le está pasando?! _— exclamó Laorus con gran preocupación.

— _Su Esencia se desestabilizó por portar el poder del Infierno, está a punto de colapsar._ — explicó Victoria, canalizando energía. — _Podemos contenerla un poco, pero sólo ustedes tres pueden salvarlo._

— _Por favor, por favor, no puedo perderlo, por favor._ — suplicó el Ángel Oscuro a su hermano y a su viejo amigo. Temía su rechazo, y en parte no los culpaba. Ambos cruzaron miradas y asintieron lentamente.

— _Qué tenemos que hacer?_ — consultó Rael ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano menor.

— _Formen un círculo y alcen sus armas. Luego concentren toda su energía en la Esencia de Fran hasta que se estabilice._ — explicó Nicolás, quien ayudaba Vic a contener la energía del Alma en Pena.

Los tres ángeles siguieron sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y al cabo de pocos segundos canalizaban todo su poder en la Esencia del amado del menor.

Un gran círculo se dibujó sobre el grupo. En su interior, rodeados de otras figuras se divisaban tres grandes símbolos, un círculo con dos barras verticales cóncavas, otro con dos barras horizontales convexas y el tercero cruzado por dos barras curvas perpendiculares. Las representaciones de cada reino _vhasth_. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ritual finalizó. El Alma en Pena respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba fuera de peligro.

Al reincorporarse, un leve resplandor blanco rodeó a Aluriel. Varios tatuajes de luz se dibujaron en sus brazos y torso, y un halo brillante apareció sobre su cabeza. A sus lados aparecían diversas figuras, que en conjunto, se asimilaban a una corona de luz pura. Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— _Mi padre ha ascendido._ — dijo el Ángel tras unos segundos de silencio sepulcral.

— _Felicitaciones, Deidad Suprema._ — dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, acción repetida por el resto. La Quinta aprovechó a devolver al Alma en Pena al Limbo, para que se recupere con mayor facilidad.

— _Y ahora qué? Seguro están pensando en mil formas de castigarme._ — soltó Laorus, muy arrepentido.

— _Nada de eso, por primera vez en años los reinos están en completo equilibrio_. — respondió el Quinto, los otros dos ángeles asintieron. — _Al fin los tres núcleos están formados, el ciclo está completo._

— _Será mejor que vuelva, debo iniciar los preparativos para asumir el reino._ — dijo Aluriel.

— _Antes de eso._ — interrumpió Nico. — _Es hora de que los tres integren el Concilio de Panteones, serán deidades menores, pero merecen su lugar. Eso los habilitará a visitarnos y a acudir ante los llamados. Además, quisiera que asignen un emisario cada uno. Laorus, te recomiendo que envíes a Fran, podrás visitarlo sin problema, y podremos mantener estable su Esencia._ — el Rey del Limbo asintió.

— _Yo no tengo a nadie de confianza, el único que tenía me dejó por guita._ — resopló Rael.

— _En realidad, duró dos meses con ese tipo, desde entonces intenta comunicarse con vos y no le diste ni cabida._ — explicó Aluriel. — _Además, no puede venir al Infierno. Por qué no lo asignas a él?_

— _Eso tiene sentido. Te parece a vos?_ — si dirigió al Quinto, quien asintió. — _Y vos, "Deidad Suprema"? Vas a mandar al wacho que fuiste a buscar hace unos años?_ — soltó, Laorus lo miró confundido.

— _Si, el amigo de Fran. _— dirigiéndose al Rey del Limbo. — _Falleció al salvar a su madre de los golpes de su padrastro, fui personalmente a buscarlo hace dos años y medio._ — explicó el Ángel.

— _Así que fuiste vos el serafín ese? Una Valquiria nos reportó que un ángel le había robado un alma, al parecer el pibe dio buena pelea para salvar a su vieja._ — consultó el Quinto en tono jocoso.

— _No iba a dejar que los nórdicos se lo llevaran. Lo esperé por años, no lo iba a abandonar así como así._ — se excusó Aluriel. — _Entonces, quedamos así? Le avisaré a los asignados para que se presenten._

— _Eso es suficiente sí. No tengo problema en que estén relacionados, pueden pasar todo el tiempo que quieran en el mundo mortal, pero no descuiden bajo ninguna circunstancia sus responsabilidades. Jurenlo por su inmortalidad._ — dijo Nicolás, haciendo que los tres presentes juren su promesa. — _Ah, antes de irme, coloquen sus armas delante de ustedes._ — Los ángeles acataron la orden. — _Paz Perpetua_. — conjuró el Quinto, señalando las tres armas. Una runa brilló al frente de cada una. — _Listo, con ese encantamiento, ningún reino podrá alzar las armas excepto para defenderse. Y ahora, vayan, reyes de Vhasthaga, les queda un largo camino por recorrer, juntos._

* * *

**X.**

**4 de Febrero de 2020.**

**16.39 horas.**

**Narra Wos:**

Ya pasaron diez días desde que los Quintos activaron nuestras supuestas habilidades. Y digo supuestas porque soy el único que sigue sin tener una. Los chicos se la pasan entrenando siempre que tienen un tiempo libre. Ecko, Lit y Dam ya las manejan a gusto, Agustín está harto de las dagas de Victoria cortándolo para que Replik practique y Trueno todavía tiene problemas para controlar la tierra, pero la paciencia de Emi es inquebrantable, o eso aparenta.

Por otro lado, Dani también avanzó mucho, pero siempre evita hablar del tema para no molestarme, si supiera lo mucho que me gusta ver lo libre que se siente cuando practica. Él, Vic y Nico intentan subirme los ánimos pero la realidad es que me frustra ser el único que no puede hacer nada. Aún así, Vale me está enseñando a pelear como al resto. — _Pa' que estés pronto._ — me dice cada vez que me tira unos guantes. Aún sigo sin acertarle un sólo golpe, enana engreída.

Hoy teníamos libre y quisimos hacer algo diferente, así que salimos con los chicos a dar unas vueltas al centro de la ciudad. Estábamos paseando por una avenida con Dani y su hermana, Dam y Replik, recorriendo distintas tiendas, comprando ropa y similares. Debo admitir que Agustina es mucho más rápida para eso que Daniel, que revisa todo dos o hasta tres veces.

— _Eu, vamos a la tienda anterior, que Agus se quedó con ganas de comprar algo_. — avisó Dam mientras salía de la mano con la nombrada. — _Volvemo' en un toque_.

— _Dale, yo voy a adelantarme a una librería que vi, así voy eligiendo algo_. — dijo Manuel pasándome algunas bolsas.

— _Y yo que soy? Perchero o burro de carga?_ — bufé, entre las cosas de los Ribba y Manuel, cargaba con todo. Busqué apoyo de Dani con la mirada, que se limitó a sonreír divertido.

— _Burro diría yo, pero no de carga_. — soltó, haciendo que abra los ojos exaltado.

— _C-cerrá el orto Ribba._ — musité. Espero nadie nos haya escuchado. Él se limitó a hundir los hombros.

— _Voy a probarme esto, y creo que es todo por hoy_. — dijo tomando una bermuda y dirigiéndose al probador. — _Mirá wacho, hay altas camperas ahí, fijate que alguna debe estar como pa vo'._

Me limité a rodar los ojos y me dirigí al sector recomendado, había unos rompevientos muy interesantes a decir verdad, pero no estaba seguro de cuál me interesaba más. Un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos, una fuerte tormenta se había desatado, mucho viento y una lluvia torrencial. Me acerqué a la puerta a ver que pasaba afuera, y un escalofrío me invadió. La lluvia era literalmente negra, como si cayera tinta del cielo. A causa del viento me había salpicado la cara y los brazos, se sentía completamente helada.

Comencé a tiritar de la sensación, mientras intentaba secarme las salpicaduras de los brazos. No sé qué sucedió luego, pero al observar la calle, estaba completamente vacía, los peatones y vehículos habían desaparecido, lo único que resonaba era el sonido de la tormenta y destellos rojos de los relámpagos que crujían en el cielo, tiñéndolo todo de un color carmesí.

Volví hacia dentro del local para buscar a Dani y me preocupé, el local estaba vacío y todo parecía abandonado hace años, las estanterías caídas, unas extrañas partículas de polvo flotando en el aire, demasiado perturbador. Salí a la calle preocupado, tal vez podría encontrar a Manuel o a Dam y Agus, pero no, todo estaba vacío y entonces lo ví.

Parecía una persona, pero su silueta se veía borrosa, difuminada y sombría. Al acercarse pude divisar más facciones, realmente tenebrosas. Sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías, los pocos harapos que lo cubrían parecían hechos de niebla oscura, su piel grisácea y pálida estaba cubierta de arrugas y cicatrices. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba frente a mí.

Alzó un brazo con gran velocidad, no logré ni reaccionar, e inmediatamente sentí un dolor punzante al costado del pecho, como si me hubiese apuñalado. El pánico me invadió, atiné a correr a toda prisa ignorando el dolor y al llegar a la esquina giré para ver si me seguía, pero no había rastro alguno de la silueta.

Aún así continué corriendo, no podía controlar la respiración, el frío me calaba hasta los huesos. Me senté en el primer lugar que me cubrió de la lluvia, en la entrada de un edificio cualquiera. Los relámpagos iluminaban la ciudad y sus estruendos posteriores sólo aumentaba mi estado de nervios.

Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, me encontraba acurrucado en una esquina de aquella entrada, rodeando mis rodillas con ambos brazos y escondiendo el rostro, no quería ver a mi alrededor, el agua negra corriendo por la calle, los destellos rojos del cielo y el viento sacudiendo las ramas de árboles marchitos.

Estaba por colapsar, intentaba marcar con el celular algún número que pudiera venir en mi ayuda, pero me rendí al no poder controlar el temblor de mis dedos. Entonces comenzaron, parecían murmullos a lo lejos, escondidos en el viento, pero fueron aumentando hasta convirtiéndose en susurros inestables, no lograba comprender qué decían, pero me hacían estremecer completamente.

Luego comenzaron las visiones, como si me faltaran. Una ciudad devastada, cubierta por la misma tormenta y los relámpagos carmesí. Las calles también estaban vacías, los edificios abandonados y llenos de grietas. En el cielo había un vórtice de nubes negras, con un fulgor rojo en su centro. Comenzó a rotar con más potencia para luego descender a toda velocidad sobre mí.

Me cubrí por reflejo, pero no sentí nada. Ahora estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, destellos carmesí iluminaban la escena. A trasluz se divisaban corrientes de una arena absolutamente negra moviéndose a mi alrededor, la sentía rozando mi piel, se sentía más fría que el agua de la lluvia. Al cabo de unos segundos los destellos comenzaron a moverse a toda prisa, cómo se hubieran notado mi presencia.

Al concentrarse en un punto, un relámpago me impactó en el pecho y todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

**Narra Dani:**

Salí del probador luego de elegir la bermuda que más me gustó y me encontré con Dam y Agus empapados. Luego me di cuenta del temporal que azotaba la ciudad. Sabíamos que llovería pero no que lo haría con tanta intensidad. Miré alrededor de la tienda buscando a Valentín pero no lo encontré, sólo divisé las bolsas que estaba cargando al lado de un perchero, pero sin señales de él.

— _Eu, y Wosito?_ — consulté acercándome a los chicos. — _Dejó todo ahí tirado_.

— _No estaba con vos? Nosotros vinimos recién, pensé que estaban en el probador los dos_. — respondió mi hermana. — _Capaz fue a buscar a Manu?_

— _Sería raro que deje todo así nomás sin avisar._ — continuó Dam, observando a la calle. — R_e paja volver a salir así. Dani, no podés hacer algo con la lluvia?_

— _Tengo cara de controlar el clima?_ — bufé con mala cara.

— _No tonto, pero capaz si podés calentar las nubes, baja la lluvia._ — replicó Agustina.

Tenía algo de sentido, así que observé el cielo y me concentré. Sentía el flujo de viento, las partículas de agua y nieve en las nubes. Si la lluvia se producía porque las nubes se enfriaban, tal vez pueda quitar el frío y detener un poco el viento. Uní ambas manos y dejé fluir mi poder. Al cabo de unos minutos tanto la lluvia como el ventoral amainaron lo suficiente como para poder transitar tranquilos. Nos dirigimos a la librería donde se encontraba Replik.

— _Wacho, Valen está acá?_ — le pregunté al encontrarlo ojeando un libro.

— _No, no estaba con ustedes?_ — replicó confundido. — _Le dejé mis cosas cuando vine. Lo llamaste?_

— _Yo traté pero no suena siquiera, capaz se le apagó?._ — respondió Dam. Ahora sí estaba preocupado.

Salimos a la calle y en la esquina vimos a la gente observando algo a lo lejos. Nos acercamos y al girar nos encontramos con un cúmulo de sombras levitando en el cielo, como una tormenta contenida. Estaba a dos cuadras así que nos aproximamos rápidamente. Casi por inercia Manuel se colocó delante de Agus mientras sacaba su libro de cuero. Dam conjuró su arco de luz y yo comencé a acumular mi poder en ambas manos.

Al estar más cerca vimo a Nicolás y Victoria canalizando energía el centro del cúmulo umbrío. Al menos la gente no se daba cuenta del arco de Damián. Imaginé que era por la "_Niebla_" de la que nos hablaron, una energía sobrenatural que esconde la realidad a los mortales que no están preparados para procesarla.

— _Arca_. — conjuró Vic al mismo tiempo que el Quinto hablaba. — _Puro_. — pronunció él. Un destello se concentró en el centro de las sombras y las erradicó completamente. Ambos aterrizaron a nuestro, pero sin mediar palabra comenzaron a mirar de un lado a otro, analizando los alrededores, obviando la falta de Wos.

Entonces Nico se concentró en una entrada cercana a su espalda. Se aproximó y lentamente estiró la mano. Pareció agarrar el aire, pero al segundo apareció el brazo de Valentín y este se descubrió completamente. Se veía paralizado mirando la nada, pero sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

* * *

**XI.**

**Momentos antes.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Victoria y Nicolás se encontraban en el balcón de una sala de conferencias esperando a reunirse con los legisladores de algunos sistemas para el informe mensual. Una gran tormenta se había desatado por la ciudad pero no afectaba la normal actividad del complejo de la República. Mientras esperaban la lluvia amainó repentinamente, algo que llamó su atención.

— _Bo, y eso?_ — consultó Nicolás observando a lo lejos. — _Primero la lluvia afloja de la nada y ahora eso?_ — continuó, la Quinta siguió su mirada y divisó un cúmulo de sombras rotando sobre la ciudad.

— _No puede ser algo bueno._ — analizó. — _Los pibes no estaban en el Centro? Los Ribba, Dam, Wos y Manu._ — recordó. Cruzaron miradas de preocupación y un segundo después se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el lugar. Al llegar analizaron sus alrededores en busca de la fuente, pero no lograron hallarla.

— _Arca_. — conjuró Vic, pero el hechizo fue disuelto por la potencia de las sombras. Ambos comenzaron a canalizar energía en el núcleo del cúmulo, hasta exponerlo. Mientras lo hacían divisaron a los chicos aproximarse a una cuadra, con armas en mano, preparados para cualquier cosa que surgiera. Notaron que faltaba uno, Oliva. Lograron divisar el núcleo y exclamaron al unísono. — _Puro_. — pronunció Nicolás al mismo tiempo que Victoria conjuraba nuevamente — _Arca_.

Al destruir el cúmulo de sombras se dirigieron a los chicos que los miraban algo desconcertados. Decidieron extender su poder por toda la ciudad para buscar el origen de aquellas energías umbrías, entonces el Quinto lo sintió, concentrado en la esquina de la entrada cercana de un edificio. Tenía que actuar con cautela para no generar más problemas, así que lentamente estiró su brazo hasta alcanzarlo. Encontró a Oliva, tenía los ojos completamente negros, y no podían vislumbrar ningún pensamiento en su cabeza. Ambos se alarmaron.

— _Tenemos que llevarlo al complejo rápido._ — alertó Nicolás mientras lo cargaba con ambos brazos. — _Vayan a buscar sus cosas que Vic los lleva. Daniel, agarrame del brazo._

— _Vamos, rápido gurises._ — ordenó la Quinta dirigiéndose al resto.

El teñido acató la orden del Quinto y segundo después un aura de energía celeste los rodeó. Al disiparse se encontraban en el penthouse de los Quintos. Los muebles se dispersaron y una mesa se elevó en el centro de la sala a modo de camilla, donde Nicolás dejó a Valentín y comenzó a concentrar su poder en el pecho del nombrado. Un ruido llamó su atención y Monzón bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad junto con Palacios.

— _Eu, amigo qué pasó?_ — preguntó preocupado el ojiverde, sin obtener respuesta por parte del Quinto. Un minuto después aparecieron los chicos con Victoria y Lit le avisó a Matías lo que sucedía.

— _Todavía nada?_ — consultó Vic mientras se aproximaba a la mesa. Nicolás negó con preocupación.

Habían pasado varios minutos, los Quintos seguían canalizando energía en el cuerpo de Oliva. Nicolás continuaba centrado en su pecho mientras Victoria en su cabeza, buscando conectar con su mente. Un momento después Monzón recibió una llamada de Spallatti, al atender sintió la respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea y se alarmó.

— _L-lit.. Decile a a-alguno que venga, no puedo moverme.. Se me.. Se me parte la cabeza.._ — soltó Matías en un tono muy bajo, parecía agonizante. — _Decile a Nico que n-no puedo.._

— _Mati?! Matías?! Respondeme wacho!_ — exclamó preocupado el ojiverde. — _Nico, algo pasa con Matías, vení por favor._ — rogó al final. Nicolás cruzó miradas con Victoria quien le asintió para que fuera.

— _Ecko? Qué te pasa?_ — preguntó preocupado el Quinto al tomar el celular, sin obtener respuesta. — _Matías, si me escuchas, concentrate en mi voz, pensá en mí, concentrate todo lo que puedas._ — le ordenó de la forma más calmada que pudo, concentrando poder en su mano derecha.

Al cabo de pocos segundos lo encontró, la Esencia de Spallatti brillando en la oscuridad. Un círculo mágico se dibujó en su mano y lo azotó contra el piso. — _Faro de Anclaje: Comunión de Esencias_. — conjuró el Quinto. Varias estelas de energía se extendieron por el suelo frente a él y al acumularse un remolino de llamas azuladas surgió de la nada. Al disiparse la magia se encontraron con Matías tendido en el suelo, apenas respirando. Nicolás se aproximó a él y liberó una gran cantidad de energía en su pecho.

Spallatti se incorporó sobresaltado, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor celeste y la energía eléctrica de su poder comenzó a manifestarse a su alrededor. Sin decir nada se dirigió rápido hacia Valentín. Nicolás intentó tomar su brazo pero el escudo del ojinegro lo rechazó, sorprendiéndolo. Los Quintos exclamaban su nombre pero Spallatti no reaccionaba. Rodeó el cuerpo de Oliva con ambos brazos y lo apretó con fuerza junto al suyo.

Los presentes observaban exaltados la escena, Matías estaba liberando una cantidad inmensa de poder en el cuerpo de Valentín, tanta que debieron levantar una barrera por precaución. Los relámpagos rodeaban a ambos con intensidad y al cabo de poco más de un minuto, Oliva abrió los ojos sobresaltado para luego caer inconsciente sobre la camilla. Spallatti se tambaleó también al soltarlo, pero fue interceptado por Victoria.

Nicolás se encargó de analizar a Valentín, en busca de alguna herida, entonces lo sintió, la Esencia del castaño brillaba al máximo en su interior mientras una extraña energía carmesí la rodeaban de a poco. Inmediatamente entendió lo que pasaba, y gracias a su conexión mental, Victoria también. Con un ademán dejaron a Oliva en ropa interior.

— _Revisale las piernas_. — ordenó Nicolás mientras observaba el brazo derecho del ojiazul. La Quinta acató la orden y comenzó por la pierna izquierda. El Quinto revisó la espalda, el cuello y la cabeza de Valentín, mientras Victoria cambiaba a su otra pierna. Un momento después Nico habló. — _Lo encontré._

Bajo su axila izquierda, unos quince centímetros aproximadamente, aparecía un símbolo extraño. Dos círculos medianos concéntricos. Del interno nacían varias flechas en todas direcciones. Pequeños fulgores rojos aparecían al contacto con la mano del Quinto. Observó a Victoria quien lo analizaba a su lado y ambos asintieron a la vez.

— _Llamen a los pibes de la Ds3, rápido. A Wawa, Tobo o el Depa, que se junten todos en la plazoleta principal, al lado de la hoguera de Hestia y que esperen a Vic ahí._ — dijo Nicolás dirigiéndose a los chicos. — _Necesitamos a toda la crew y a ustedes también._

— _Le aviso a los padres? O al hermano?_ — consultó Manuel aún más preocupado por el pedido.

— _No, puede ser contraproducente, ustedes serán suficiente._ — explicó la Quinta para luego desaparecer rodeada de partículas rosa.

— _Nicolás, por favor, explicame qué le pasa._ — rogó Daniel, con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

— _Ahora no Dani, necesito concentrarme._ — dijo el Quinto, quien concentraba energía en el pecho de Oliva con una mano y sobre la marca de su costado con al otra. Un momento después varios relámpagos carmesí impactaron contra su mano derecha, dejando una herida profunda. — _Mierda_. — soltó luego de sacudirla, la sangre comenzó a brotar en cantidad.

— _Palabra Sagrada: Fe_. — conjuró Manuel observando la herida, que junto al propio poder del Quinto sanó completamente. — _Qué fue eso?_

— _Perdón_. — susurró cabizbajo Ribba, a lo que Nicolás negó sonriendo para que no se preocupara.

— _Agárrense entre todos, pónganse detrás de mí y agarren mis hombros._ — ordenó el Quinto a lo que acataron enseguida. Al cabo de unos segundos la energía los rodeó y cambiaron de lugar. Estaban en las Salas de las Ánimas. Los chicos la reconocieron por lo que les habían contado Manuel y Mateo.

— _Qué hacemos acá?_ — preguntó Teo un tanto nervioso mientras Manuel lo rodeaba con un brazo.

El Quinto se metió al agua cargando con el cuerpo de Oliva y luego de pronunciar algo en idiomas antiguos toda la sala se iluminó. Una camilla se formó con el agua y diversos glifos aparecieron a su alrededor. Luego de varios minutos, apareció un portal al fondo de la sala y toda la crew ingresó con Victoria detrás. El terror invadió a los chicos al ver el estado de su amigo, algo que se contagió en el resto de los presentes. — _Paz_. — pronunció la Quinta atenta situación que se presentaba, logrando quitar la tensión que los abrumaba a todos.

— _Luego les vamos a explicar bien, ahora necesitamos que formen dos filas, Wawa al principio de una y Dani en la otra. Al final, en el medio de las dos fila, Tobo. Quiero que vos agarres los hombros de las dos personas delante tuyo, vas a funcionar como un enlace entre ambas._ — explicó el Quinto. — _El resto, agarre el hombro y brazo de la persona frente a ustedes. Dani vos te vas a apoyar sobre mis hombros y Wawa en los de Vic_. — finalizó.

— _Ahora tienen que recordar cualquier momento de felicidad que hayan tenido junto a Valen. No importa si estaban solos o no, piensen en el momento más feliz que recuerden en el que él estuviera presente._ — continuó Victoria una vez todos estaban posicionados.

Los Quintos trazaron diversos círculos mágicos frente a ellos, combinándolos y modificándolos de a poco. Parecían estar armando una especie de puzzle complicado, pero al cabo de unos momentos, estaban terminados. Ambos alzaron su mano izquierda sobre Oliva y unas partículas blancas surgieron de su cuerpo, acumulándose en las palmas de cada uno. Unieron esa energía a los círculos y asintieron cruzando miradas.

* * *

**XII.**

**17.08 horas.**

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Los círculos mágicos frente a los Quintos absorbieron la energía de la Esencia de Valentín al cabo de unos segundos. Victoria comenzó a concentrar el poder en ambas manos mientras Nicolás hacía lo propio en su palma derecha. Ambos observaron al grupo que se encontraba expectante y les indicaron que comenzaran con lo planeado. Daniel tomó por los hombros al Quinto mientras Guadalupe repetía la acción con Victoria.

— _Ma'at._ — conjuraron al unísono ambos mientras descargaban todo su poder en Oliva. La energía primordial de tonalidad morada se expandió en forma de burbuja alrededor del penthouse y comenzó a rotar a toda velocidad. Los chicos se estaban concentrando en sus memorias más felices junto a Wos. Algunas se remontaban a la niñez compartida, otras, como Dani, a verlo tocar en el Luna Park con el corazón a tope.

Matías no tuvo mucho problema en encontrar sus momentos felices, Valentín estuvo presente cuando su madre volvió a la vida, nunca estuvo tan feliz como ese día. Les habían aconsejado mantener los ojos cerrados para enfocarse mejor, pero aún así no pudo evitar observar la escena, todos estaban con un semblante tenso pero varias sonrisas disimuladas aparecían, hasta que fijó su vista en los Quintos.

Ambos estaban concentrados en Oliva, hasta que se percató de sus respiraciones irregulares, estaban agotando sus energías y no estaba seguro de sí podrían soportarlo hasta que Valentín esté bien. Recordó lo que había estado entrenando, sus poderes pueden restablecer la energía de sus aliados, pero necesita estar en contacto con ellos, algo imposible en este momento. Tampoco quería intentar canalizarlos por el aire, ya que podrían interferir con el encantamiento. Entonces observó al grupo a su alrededor y tuvo una idea.

No necesitaba llegar a los Quintos, de una forma u otra, la cadena humana funcionaría como un gran circuito. Comenzó a acumular su poder en su mano derecha que reposaba en el hombro de Manuel, así como también en su hombro izquierdo, sostenido por Monzón. Comenzó a liberar energía de a poco, hasta que sintió la mirada de Nicolás sobre él por haber recibido parte de su energía. Asintió con seguridad y se concentró.

Un par de segundos le bastaron para liberar todo el poder que tenía, los relámpagos celestes surgieron de su cuerpo y rodearon a todos los presentes hasta alcanzar a los Quintos. No estaba equivocado, un poco más y habrían comenzado a flaquear por falta de energía. Spallatti soportó un par de minutos canalizando su poder hasta que se agotó.

Pero fue suficiente, Valentín había despertado, observando exaltado a todos a su alrededor. Al finalizar todos cayeron de rodillas exhaustos, mientras Oliva seguía sin entender qué sucedía. Alrededor de la marca a su costado se dibujó un círculo de tonos iridiscentes, un sello de Origen.

— _Manu, te queda algo de energía?_ — consultó Vic, con la respiración entrecortada. Observó a los chicos completamente agotados, pero sabía que él siempre tenía una reserva. — _Podes..?_

— _No le pidas que use eso ahora, va a quedar más cansado aún_. — musitó el Nicolás.

— _Sí, sé que sí. Confiá en mí, sé que puedo hacerlo_. — afirmó Vainstein sosteniendo su libro de cuero. Comenzó a concentrarse y al abrir sus ojos estos brillaban. — _Palabra Sagrada: Salvación._ — conjuró. Un par de alas de un resplandor dorado aparecieron en su espalda mientras canalizaba su poder. El fulgor dorado se sentía tibio como la luz del Sol, restituyendo las energías de todo el grupo.

— _Buena wacho, no sabía que podías hacer eso._ — soltó Teo sorprendido por la habilidad de su amigo.

— _Es una habilidad complicada, pero la aprendió a usar rápido. Es una de los mejores poderes de un Forjado por la Luz._ — explicó Victoria mientras revisaba el estado de Valentín. — _Vos cómo te sentís?_

— _Bien la verdad, no sé muy bien de qué pasó._ — comenzó Oliva. — _Lo último que me acuerdo es ver un lugar oscuro con unas luces rojas moviéndose. Y también había como una arena negra o algo así. Después todo negro, hasta que unos relámpagos celestes aparecieron por todos lados._ — continuó.

— _Tenemos que revisar algo._ — analizó el Quinto. — _A los de la crew, muchas gracias por la ayuda. Dennos media hora y prometo que les explicamos todo. Ahora sigan a Vic porfa._ — solicitó mientras la nombrada abría un portal. — _Y ustedes pibes, agárrense todos, vamos a la sala de entrenamiento._

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en la inmensa sala que usaban para entrenar. Los chicos se observaban curiosos mientras Wos se vestía nuevamente, cuestionando cómo que es que terminó en ropa interior. Los chicos disimulaban risas nerviosas mientras el Quinto activaba los muñecos de entrenamiento.

— _Ahora les explico, pero primero hay que probar algo._ — explicó Nicolás. Victoria ingresaba a la sala acompañada de Valentina, que había regresado de su viaje.

— _Por qué todo lo divertido pasa cuando no estoy?_ — preguntó la recién llegada con falsa indignación.

— _Porque no te quieren_. — bromeó Vic a su lado recibiendo una mala cara. — _Bueno, y estás seguro de eso?_ — consultó al Quinto esta vez.

— _Sí, bastante._ — respondió. — _Wos, sentís el picor ese en el pecho, no?_ — dijo mientras Oliva revisaba la marca en el costado de su torso y asentía. — _Bueno, trata de concentrar ese picor en tus manos._ — continuó. Pequeños relámpagos carmesí surgieron de las manos del castaño. — _Bien, seguí así_.

— _Boludo, qué es esto?_ — consultó curioso Oliva, observado la energía rodear sus dedos.

— _Caos_. — soltó sorprendida Valentina. — _Es posible? Hace varios milenios no nos encontrábamos uno._

— _Desde el colapso del sistema Mareen, no?_ — recordó la Quinta de la Luz. — _Ese tipo se limpió tres ejércitos invasores sólo. Por él aprendimos una Calamidad, tu favorita tarado. _— dijo dirigiéndose a Nico.

— _Sí, y es la mejor de todas aunque no te guste. Pero igual, eso no es lo único._ — explicó el Quinto, con una mirada expectante. — _Valen, ahora usalo contra uno de los muñecos._ — Oliva acató la orden y liberó el poder contra su objetivo, que voló en varios pedazos. — Perfecto, pero _esta vez, canalizalo pero mantenelo alrededor, que no se disipe enseguida._ — continuó, Valentín repitió la acción y tras pocos segundos Nico agregó. — _Ecko, ahora usa tu poder en el mismo muñeco, sin dañarlo, que lo rodee._

Spallatti canalizó su poder en su mano derecha y soltó un relámpago celeste contra el muñeco que atacaba Oliva. Al chocar ambas energías, un fuerte resplandor blanco surgió seguido de una colosal explosión que requirió el poder de los tres Quintos para contenerla. Todos cruzaban miradas de temor y sorpresa ante la situación. Nicolás se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia observando a Ecko y luego de dirigirse a él, lo dejó en ropa interior con un simple ademán.

— _Pará w-wacho. Qué haces?!_ — exclamó Spallatti completamente sonrojado, intentando cubrirse.

— _Calmate tarado, necesito revisarte._ — soltó Nico entre risas, rodeando al pelinegro. — _Levantá los brazos, a ver._ — ordenó. Observó de arriba a abajo su cuerpo sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Revisó la planta de sus manos y pies, sin éxito. — _No entiendo, tiene que estar en algún lado._ — analizó.

— _Bueno, hay algunos lugares que te están faltando, no?_ — dijo Victoria con un tono pícaro. Se acercó Matías y posó un dedo sobre su pecho. Una onda de energía rosa se esparció por toda su piel.

— _Mira dónde está. Pareciera que lo hicieron en joda._ — soltó Nicolás conteniendo la risa, observando el brillo bajo la ropa interior de Spallatti. — _Lit, vení que no voy a meterle mano a tu wacho._

— _De qué hablas amigo?_ — preguntó el ojiverde mientras se aproximaba. — _No wacho!_ — exclamó soltando varias carcajadas, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Ecko. — _A ver, dejame ver._ — dijo al acercarse más. Bajó una parte del boxer y lo divisaron, en su nalga derecha brillaba un símbolo celeste. Rodeado de dos círculos, aparecía una estrella de ocho puntas, con varios círculos pequeños entre ellas. — _Te tatuaron el culo amigo_. — finalizó entre risas, que se contagiaron entre los presentes.

— _Qué carajo es eso?_ — preguntó alarmado Matías, que no entendía qué sucedía, ni cómo apareció esa marca ahí. — _Desde cuándo tengo eso?_

— _Es un símbolo del Orden, el opuesto al del Wosi, que es del Caos._ — explicó Victoria mientras lo observaba. — _Cómo lo imaginaste?_ — consultó al Quinto esta vez.

— _Porque fue lo que dispersó el Caos que había consumido la Esencia de Valentín._ — respondió hundiendo los hombros. — _Ahí empecé a atar cabos, explicaba por qué no entendíamos la naturaleza de sus poderes, ni la versatilidad que tenían. _

— _Bueno, pero ahora nos van a explicar a nosotros en español?_ — cuestionó Oliva esta vez.

— _Si, lo que esto quiere decir es que vos sos un Usuario de Caos y Eckito es un Usuario de Orden._ — soltó Valentina. — _Quiere decir que pueden manejar las energías primigenias del Origen. Literal que sólo uno en un trillón de seres vivos tiene esa capacidad. Que ustedes dos puedan hacerlo, es muy extraño._

— _Igual, no creo que esas sean todas tus habilidades. Los Usuario de Orden sólo manejan esa energía, pero debido a que se le pueden dar variadas utilidades, no necesitan otras._ — explicó con cautela el Quinto esta vez. — _En cambio la energía del Caos es destructiva, altamente destructiva, entonces generalmente sus Usuarios aprenden a utilizar otras habilidades para complementarse._ — finalizó.

— _Sigo sin entender nada._ — suspiró Spallatti, generando carcajadas entre los presentes.

— _No importa, mañana tienen libre de nuevo, eviten más bardos._ — dijo Victoria. — _Pero el Jueves vengan preparados porque metemos doble turno_. — sentenció. Los chicos comenzaron a soltar quejas ante la propuesta, pero la Quinta se limitó a ignorarlos con una sonrisa engreída.

— _Ah, y Daniel, nada de controlar la lluvia y eso que después nos caen a nosotros la quejas_. — finalizó Nicolás. — _Esta vez no creo que digan nada, pero meterse con el clima puede generar problemas._

— _Entonces me tengo que mojar todo cuando podría evitarlo?_ — bufó el teñido cruzando los brazos.

— _Tomá, este objeto mágico sirve para evitar que te mojes_. — soltó Valentina mientras le alcanzaba un paraguas. El teñido la miró con odio. — _Además, sos bien tonto, no precisas controlar el clima, sólo tu alrededor, controlas Magia de Agua nene, hacé que las gotas se desvíen y listo. Yo las evaporo nomás._

— _Hablando de alrededores, tenés un informe que darnos, además Agus y Emi ya están de camino._ — dijo Victoria. — _Y tenemos que hablar con los de la Ds3, que deben seguir preocupados._

— _Si, vamos a laburar antes de que todo se despatarre._ — bromeó el Quinto. — _Acuérdense, el Jueves doble turno. Y nada de usar poderes así nomás fuera de esta sala si están sólos. _— finalizó. Los chicos comenzaron a retirarse comentando sobre lo acontecido, mientras los Quintos cruzaban palabras.

— _La verdad que cuando planeamos ir a buscarlos no me esperaba nada de esto. Maestros elementales y Usuarios de Orden y Caos? Forjados por la Luz? Hay algo sumamente extraño._ — analizó Victoria.

— _Sí, algo me dice que la música fue el detonante, pero había mucho más en juego si los dejábamos ahí. Imaginen si Wos o Ecko caían en las sombras? Eso si hubiese sido un problema._ — dijo Valentina.

— _Es verdad, sean cuales sean las razones que nos hicieron ir a buscarlos, me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho. Tienen potencial estos pibes, además, creo que están mucho mejor que antes en cuanto a sí mismos. Conocieron facetas que estaban ocultas en su interior y crecieron mucho._ — finalizó Nicolás.

Continuaron con su charla por un rato más, y al cabo de unos minutos se encontraron con Agustín y Emiliano quienes habían regresado de sus misiones, para repasar sus actividades y los sucesos ocurridos. Algo extraño se sentía en el aire, todos lo notaban pero inconscientemente lo ignoraban. El futuro puede ser fortuito a veces.


End file.
